Dreams: Lena's story
by Demoncat5
Summary: Lena is just an ordinary girl who is mute and on her cousin's birthday, she is thrust into another world. In a different environment, she struggles to communicate with the ones who find her. Will she find a way home or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Cat: **I've looked over the previous chapters of Lena's story to fix things and to change a couple of scenes. This story will tie in with a new story that I may end up writing soon. Thank you all for your patience. Oh and Marie's story was taken off. I lost interest in One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Deep blue eyes stared ahead as a gunshot echoed throughout the track. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she started to run, with three other female runners. The announcer yelled into his microphone, but what he said was soon tuned out by her. Soon, everything but the blood pumping through her was tuned out. Sweat beaded down her face as she neared the finish line. She noticed an African/American runner beside her. The runner nodded at her and she nodded back. They ran together, going past the finish line.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! THOMPSON AND WILSON HAVE WON!!" the announcer exclaimed.

Thompson wiped the sweat away from her face with a towel that Wilson handed to her. Her blue eyes stared at Wilson, taking in the appearance. Black hair in a high pony tail, dark skin, brown eyes and the 5"6' build. Wilson grinned at her and she grinned back.

"LENA!! YOU HAVE TO HURRY UP!! OR YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR COUSINS BIRTHDAY!!" yelled a voice.

The one called Lena smiled apologetically at Wilson and ran off, waving good bye to her new friend. Lena ran up stairs and into an open door. She quickly shut the door and took off her black shorts and white tank top. Letting her black hair out of its high ponytail, it fell to her shoulders. She rushed into the bathroom in her sports bra and underwear.

"Lena, take it easy. I'll drive you there" a female voice spoke from the doorway.

Lena poked her head from the bathroom and saw the same girl from before. She grinned and went back into the bathroom. Removing her bra and underwear, she was about to enter the bathtub when she forgot about her shoes. Rolling her eyes, she removed them and turned the water on. Hot water sprayed her back; she winced and then relaxed as her muscles started to relax also. She finished and quickly dried herself. She then brushed her teeth as she blow-dried her hair.

The female that waited outside, came in and took the hair dryer from Lena and helped her with it. Lena recognized the female as Wilson, the runner from before. She grinned and let her new friend finish up with her hair; just as she finished brushing her teeth and cleaned her face.

"My name is Janice." She said and let Lena move about the room.

Lena walked over to a closet and took out a white; spaghetti strapped dress and found heels to go with it. Lena quickly got dressed and then grabbed a backpack and stuffed a sketchpad in it with some change of clothes. Grabbing Janice's hand, she ran off in heels down the stairs with her friend in tow.

"Whoa...Easy there, Lena, don't run or you'll fall" Janice said and entered the driver's side of the car.

Lena got into the passenger's side of the X-terra and connected a GPS. Janice used the GPS to navigate, since she knew that Lena is mute. Driving through the crowded streets of Orlando, she finally made it to an apartment complex and stopped.

"Have fun Lena and take care." Janice said before Lena got out of the car.

Lena smiled at Janice and waved at her, mouthing 'Thank you'. Janice nodded and drove off. Lena ran inside the building, ignoring the elevator and she ran up the stairs. As she neared the tenth floor, she heard voices and she smiled. Once she opened the door to the tenth floor, she grinned when she saw a group and glomped the tall man.

"Whoa!" he said and turned his head. "Lena! Good to see you made it"

"Aww...Mick and Lena sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" started a girl.

"Leave them alone Katie. You know that he likes you" stated a second girl

"Uh huh and you Jacqueline have been single since the 7th grade" Mick snickered.

Katie and Jacqueline just rolled their eyes and opened a door. Lena got off Mick's back and followed the girls. Closing the door, Mick grinned as they approached another door. Lena opened it and they all filed in. Staring at the sleeping lump in the room, they each grinned. Lena stayed at the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIE!!" Mick, Jacqueline and Katie yelled.

The sleeping lump on the bed jumped and fell off the bed. Long violet hair covering the pale face of a young woman who groaned in pain. Her white nightgown reached to her thighs, due to the fall.

"Oops. We woke her up" Jacqueline said.

"No shit Sherlock" replied said girl. "A little help would be appreciated."

"You aren't that amicable are you Marie?" replied Jacqueline.

Marie just grunted in return and held out her hand, waiting for her friend's hand. Her blond haired friend, Katie, grabbed Marie's hand and helped her up. Marie brushed her hair away from her eyes. Instead of normal colored eyes, they were clouded, sort of milky white. Grumbling, she grabbed a cane that was near her and walked to the bathroom. The group of teenagers just stood in the bedroom or what seems to be a bedroom. The only furniture in the bed room is a bed, nightstand and a desk. The desk contained a few books with some bumps on the covers and sides and a picture frame showing a family of three.

Lena tuned out everything else as she stared at the photo. It wasn't until Jacqueline spoke to her.

"So, tell me something Lena. Who is your favorite character in One Piece?" asked Jacqueline

Lena's deep blue eyes went up and met with the other girls brown eyes. She moved her hands, fingers curling and arms extending forward and back. Jacqueline groaned and turned to Mick.

"What did she sign Mick?"

"She said that she doesn't watch One Piece, she likes Naruto and her favorite character in Naruto is Tobi. You really need to learn sign language, Jacqueline" Mick then scowled when Jacqueline gave him the middle finger.

"That's too bad. Sanji is the love of my life. Naruto sucks"

"OI! NARUTO DOES NOT SUCK!!" Katie yelled back.

Lena rolled her eyes and she pulled her black hair up into a loose bun. Mick just grinned and waited for a fight to begin as Jacqueline and Katie started arguing about the show Naruto. Marie came out wearing blue jeans and an 'Emily the Strange' shirt.

"Are they arguing about One Piece and Naruto again?" Marie asked Mick as she walked to him in the far right of her room. "Yep and Lena says happy birthday. She's right behind you"

Marie turned and hugged Lena in thanks. Lena kissed Marie's cheek and took Marie's free hand, turning it upward and started to curl her fingers, slowly placing each letter she signed on Marie's palm. Mick smiled softly as they both communicated, one by words and the other by hand. A ringing sound echoed and Marie smiled when a door opened and closed.

"Marie! I'm here!" a male voice exclaimed.

"Richard!" Jacqueline squealed and bopped Katie on the head, before rushing off.

"Jacqueline thirty and Kate twenty-five" Mick murmured and stood up.

A man with graying hair stepped inside the room with Jacqueline on his back. His hazel eyes glimmered with wisdom as he held a wrapped package in his hands. "Sorry if I missed the wake-up call. I just had to finish up some paperwork." He said and turned his head to look at Jacqueline from the corner of his eye. "Would you mind getting off? I'm not as young as I used to be"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" Katie yelled as Jacqueline got off Richard's back.

Richard grinned; he walked into the living room and dropped the gift on the coffee table. Mick and Lena helped Marie put on her converse shoes and Lena handed back Marie's cane. When Lena came out, she froze when she saw Katie and Jacqueline flip through a sketchbook and laugh at something.

"Lena! This comic is so hilarious" Katie said in between her laughter.

Mick looked over Jacqueline's shoulder to see a detailed comic with Itachi, Deidara and Orochimaru. Itachi used the Mangekyou Sharingan on Orochimaru while Deidara, using his clay birds to blow Orochimaru into pieces. Mick then busted out laughing when Katie flipped the page to reveal a half naked Tobi with his mask half off, drawn in such detail that it almost looked real. Katie and Jacqueline turned red and started to drool. Lena rushed and grabbed the sketchbook, only to have it fall on the ground.

"What's going on?" Marie said from the hallway.

"Nothing!" Mick said and stared at the new, unfinished drawing of the whole Akatsuki organization. "Wow Lena, I didn't know you were this good at drawing. Are there others other than Tobi and the organization?"

Lena nodded and picked it up to show some comics and detailed drawings of One Piece characters and Trinity Blood characters. Jacqueline squealed at a detailed drawing of her and Sanji.

"OMG!! CAN I KEEP IT?! ITS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!" Jacqueline said and nearly foamed at the mouth when Lena ripped the page out and gave it to her.

"Let's get going" Mick said and steered Katie and Jacqueline down the hall. Marie came in to wait for Lena.

Lena grabbed a backpack and put her sketchbook inside it. She stared at Marie and walked to her as she shouldered her backpack. Marie held out her right hand for Lena to take and they soon made their way to the elevator after closing and locking Marie's apartment. Marie smiled at Lena and squeezes her hand.

"Aw, look at the cousins" Mick, Katie and Jacqueline said at the same time, making Lena and Marie blush.

They soon evacuated the elevator, entering into the parking lot, following Richard to a black van. Lena helped Marie in and climbed in herself. Mick and Katie sat in front of them, as Jacqueline sat in the passenger's seat. Richard started the engine and left the parking lot.

"We are off to the club!" Mick said and Lena's eyes widened.

She didn't know they were heading to a club and she was wearing white, spaghetti strapped dress with heels. Marie sensed that her cousin was nervous, so she hugged Lena. Lena hugged Marie back and stared at the sky. Dark clouds filled the sky and lightning flash through them. She was afraid as they drove down a road that had a mountain on the right and the ocean on the left.

What they didn't know, was that something was going to happen that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'-**_blah_**-' Lena using sign language

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lena saw that Richard had turned off the music and had the weather report sound throughout the van.

"It seems that a severe thunderstorm has formed and is moving fast. We recommend for everyone to stay inside and those who are driving to head to the nearest building for cover." The weather man said.

"Damn. This sucks" Mick said and looked back. "Damn Lena, you look like you've seen a ghost"

Lena indeed looked like she'd seen a ghost. Lena was holding onto her cousin Marie for dear life. Her eyes wide in fear, sweat started to form at her brow. Marie sighed and patted Lena's head, at least without poking her eye out.

"Oh Lena, I'm here for you. Don't be afraid" Marie said as she ran her hand through Lena's black hair.

"Poor girl…" Katie said as she looked back. "Marie, will she be ok?"

"Yeah...I think so" Marie answered and gave her free hand to Lena.

Lena took the hand and spelled out words onto her hand. Marie replied each time and Lena managed to calm down and color returned to her skin. Richard turned the wipers on, as rain started to fall. Lena, signed to Marie that it was rain and Marie nodded.

"We should turn around and come back another time" Jacqueline said. "This looks bad."

"We'll be fine, just as long as nothing bad happens" Richard said and slowed down.

Lighting flashed through the clouds and thunder boomed. Lena shut her eyes in fear and held onto Marie's hand. Katie squeaked and hugged Mick. Mick patted her back in comfort and rested his chin on her head. Richard cursed when the rain started to come down harder and lighting flashed brightly. Thunder boomed louder as Richard was about to reach a curb.

Suddenly, lighting stuck in front of the van. Richard cursed and swerved, not seeing the small metal fence, in which on the other side was the ocean. Marie screamed when she felt the van jerk to the left and hit something. Lena hugged her and made sure that Marie had her cane. Mick held Katie close to his body, Richard brought his arms up to cover his face and Jacqueline did the same as the van started to do a nose dive into the rough seas.

Cold, salty water filled the van. Mick managed to tell Marie to take a deep breath and Lena to help Marie out of the van, before water filled the van completely. Once it was filled, Mick kicked a window open and dragged Katie out. Lena followed with Marie behind her. Mick took hold of Marie's extended cane and swam up to the surface. Lena surfaced, taking a deep breath and dove back down to see if she can get Richard and Jacqueline out in time, before the van reached the bottom.

Lena managed to swim in front of the van and hold onto the antenna. Richard was struggling to get his seatbelt unbuckled and Jacqueline was unconscious. Lena tapped on the glass and Richard looked up. Richard shook his head and smiled sadly at Lena. Lena felt her lungs and head constrict in pain. Richard just gave her thumbs up and let his eyes drift closed. In sorrow, she let go of the antenna and swam up.

"MICK! DON'T LET –cough- GO OF MY CANE!!" was the first thing Lena heard when she surfaced.

Lena saw Marie holding onto her cane for dear life and heard Mick calm Katie down. The rough sea threatened to drown them. Mick kicked with all his strength to keep himself and Katie a float. He barked at Marie to kick and to not panic. Lena approached Marie and placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew that Marie panicked a bit.

"LENA!! WHERE'S RICHARD AND JACQUELINE!!" Katie yelled.

Lena shook her head and frowned. Katie froze and started to cry. Marie panicked when she started to sink. Lena's eyes widened as she too started to go under with Marie.

"MICK!! SOMETHING IS UNDER ME!!!" Marie yelled and started to go under.

Mick felt the end of the cane slip from his hand; he tried to hold onto it. He then saw Lena start to go under with Marie. Then the end of the cane slipped from his hand and both Marie and Lena went under.

"MARIE!!! LENA!!" Mick and Katie yelled.

Lena felt the crushing pressure surround her and was trying to help Marie resurface. Whatever was pulling them down was making her lose strength. Marie's lungs ached for oxygen, in instinct she opened her mouth and let what precious air she had out. She saw the bubbles and panicked. She tried to wrap an arm around Marie's waist, but something started to pull her away. Marie and Lena felt dizzy and were losing precious air in the struggle.

'_I'm sorry Marie, but I failed to protect you' _Lena thought before her vision was filled with darkness and her hand went slack.

* * *

Lena's unmoving body floated in the water, before surfacing. Her once tied in a bun black hair, framed her face. Her white dress stuck to her like second skin, while the bottom was still under water. Somehow, her backpack floated next to her. The current of the river carried her toward the bank of the river. Her once pink lips are now tinted blue. Strands of hair clinged to her pale cheeks and her face looked peaceful, as if she was asleep.

Lena's body reached the bank of the river, her upper body out of the water. The bottom of her dress stuck to her legs, as the heels of her feet stayed in the water. Her backpack was soon next to her right thigh, a cold breeze blew through the forest in which the river flowed in. Lena shivered and her eyes flew open, her mouth open in a silent gasp and she took deep breaths. Rolling onto her side, she coughed up water onto the soil. Her deep blue eyes scanned the ground, moving up to the trees and then rolling onto her back, the sky.

Blinking, she moved her fingers and toes. Then knowing that she can move she slowly sat up, wincing in pain and shivering from being wet and cold. She noticed her backpack when her right thigh bumped into it as she moved to sit up. Eye gleaming with joy, she reached for with shaky hands and brought it to her lap. She managed to open the zipper after two tries and would've exclaimed with joy when she saw that everything inside it was dry. Removing her ruined heels, she managed to stand up and wobble a bit as she walked away from the bank and looked at her surroundings, hugging her backpack to her chest.

'_Just where am I?'_ she thought. '_I hope Marie is ok, even if I saw her go under with me'_ Tears filled her eyes as she remembered Richard and Jacqueline in the van, drowning.

Lena fell to her knees, dropping her backpack, spilling some items onto the ground. Her body shook with silent sobs as she covered her face. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks or hands and onto the ground. The bottom of her dress was dirty with mud, her feet covered in it and her wet hair clung to her face. Wiping her eyes, she turned serious and put the items that fell out back in and closed her backpack before hoisting it to her left shoulder.

'_I'll walk around and maybe I'll find a gas station and have someone call the police and maybe the Coast Guard to get Mick, Katie and Marie.' _She thought and walked forward.

After what seemed like hours, she heard a voice to her left. Her eyes lit up and turned left to see if they can help her. As she neared the spot where she heard the voices, she tripped over a root and fell through a bush, face hitting the ground. Lena pushed herself to a sitting position and rubbed her face of whatever dirt she collected after falling. Her backpack slipped of her shoulder and fell onto the ground.

"Who are you?" a man with a deep voice asked.

Lena looked up to see a blue skinned man with spiky blue hair, cold eyes and fish like face with three black marks like gills under each of them, a sword shaped thing wrapped in bandages on his back over a black cloak with red clouds and white lining and black burkenstock like shoes on his feet. He stared at her and she stared back.

"Answer me" he spoke again, getting a bit annoyed.

'**_-Can you understand sign language?-' _**Lena signed and flinched when the man glared at her and brought up his hands to grab the sword shape thing on his back.

The man swung the sword above her and she covered her head with her hands. He smirked at her and then frowned when she fainted. Taking out some rope, he sat her up against a tree and proceeded to tie her hands and legs up. He then looked at her and sneered. Running his hands up and down her sides, patting her chest, in which he grinned at. After giving her a full body weapon check, his grin faltered and turned to her discarded backpack.

"What a strange kunoichi you are" he said and grabbed the backpack.

Sitting cross legged on the ground, he unzipped it and leafed through it. Taking out a large black shirt that had a monkey on it. Then a purple tank top and jeans, two white bras with two panties and sandals and he kept on looking through her backpack. As he continued, he found a plastic bag filled with Maxi pads, a zip lock bag with a toothbrush and toothpaste. Starting to scowl, he continued to search and placing each item on the ground next to him.

"No weapons on her and now this" he muttered darkly and took out her sketchbook.

Leafing through the pages, he noticed how detailed the drawings of gardens, people and animals were. Once he reached the other drawings, his face went blank. Seeing one detailed drawing after another of the Akatsuki members and himself and Itachi, in fighting positions. If his face wasn't blank, the he might have chuckled at the comics that she drew. Cursing, he stuffed everything back inside and kept the sketchbook out. Zipping the backpack closed, he shouldered it and stood up.

Walking over to Lena's unconscious body, he raised her arms and then wrapped an arm around her waist, throwing her on his free shoulder. With her resting in his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, her tied hands over his back and he held onto her thighs with his hand. He started to jump from tree branch to tree branch, heading to a certain spot. Smelling the faint smell of a fire, he jumped down and stood in front of a man a bit shorter than him, wearing the same cloak. Red eyes with black dots stared at him and then moved to stare at Lena's butt and legs.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" he asked, black hair swaying softly in the breeze.

"Itachi-san, this kunoichi tried to sneak up on me, but failed." Kisame replied and handed Itachi the sketchbook. "It seems she knows something about the Akatsuki, don't know how. Plus, she has no weapons and no headband and it seems she took a swim in the river"

Itachi just scanned the drawings of the sketchbook and remained neutral, if you count the small eye twitch when he saw the half naked drawing of Tobi and the comic. Handing the sketchbook back, he just doused the fire and took off with Kisame following. They soon neared a rock wall with a large boulder covering the entrance and the boulder has a talisman with a sutra on front. Stopping front of it, they soon disappeared and reappeared inside a candle lit corridor.

Kisame walked through a door and entered a room filled with metal doors. Opening one, he entered, kneeled down and let Lena's body slip onto the floor. Leaving the cell, he closed the door and locked it. Just as he was about to grab a chair, he heard a voice talking about art and four footsteps.

"Deidara! Tobi! Come here" he called out.

In came two people wearing the same cloaks, but one had blonde hair that was tied up and bangs covered the left eye. As for the other, he was wearing an orange mask with a single eye-hole covered in a swirl pattern concentrated towards the right eye. Kisame grinned and walked to the doorway.

"You two have guard duty and make sure her hands stayed tied up" he said and then left, taking her backpack with him.

"Deidara-senpai, why did he..?" the guy with the orange mask asked his blonde friend.

"Who knows. Un" Deidara replied and sat down on the chair. "I'm sure we'll find out soon"

"Oh, I see then Deidara-senpai"

Lena rolled over and blinked her eyes a few times. Once her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she turned towards the voices and saw Deidara and the other man. She tried to move, but she felt something around her ankles and wrist, curling a bit, she saw rope binding them. Cursing in her head, she closed her eyes and sighed.

'_What's next? Dancing oompa loompa's?' _she thought and looked at the two men or man and woman. She then got a confused look as she stared at them, her eyes flashed, recognizing them for some reason.

' _Deidara? Tobi? This has got to be a freaky dream or I was just kidnapped by really good cosplayers'_ she thought and blinked in surprise when the one with the orange mask turned towards her, staring at through the iron bars.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'-**_blah_**-' Lena using sign language

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Look Deidara-senpai. She's awake" Tobi said and pointed at Lena.

Deidara looked in Lena's direction and scrunched his nose in disgust at her appearance. Lena blinked and looked down at her dress and grimaced. It was dirty and muddied beyond recognition. She didn't even want to know what her hair looks like. She frowned when she saw her feet all muddy and a bit red. She curled a bit to try and untie the rope around her ankles.

"Ah. Deidara-senpai. She's trying to untie her feet" Tobi said and looked at Deidara.

"Kisame said to make sure her hands were tied, not her feet." Deidara shrugged and looked at Lena. "Go ahead and untie your feet. Not like I'm the one who brought you here. Un"

Lena blinked again and worked to untie her feet. She wanted to get out of there and away from the crazy cosplayers. She knows it isn't a dream when she sort of scraped her arm on the ground. After three tries at untying it, she gave up and looked at Deidara and Tobi. Deidara had a smirk on his face, while it was hard to tell with Tobi. Deidara sighed and approached the bars. He motioned for her to crawl toward the bars. She managed to worm her way close to the bars and got a few more scrapes and bruises.

"Tobi, untie her feet" Deidara said and glared at Tobi, giving him the silent message 'Do it or else'.

"Deidara-senpai, why don't you do it?" Tobi complained as he approached.

Lena rolled her eyes as Tobi and Deidara argued over untying her feet. She poked her feet through the bars, as if telling them to 'Shut up and untie the ropes'. Deidara glared in her direction and she flinched. He grabbed Tobi and pushed him to her feet.

"Start untying, un" he snapped and leaned against the wall.

Tobi proceeded to untie the ropes and wiped his gloves on his pants. Lena smiled apologetically at him and brought her feet back in. She managed to stand up, giving them a view of her breasts. Tobi let out a weird chuckle and Deidara grinned. Lena looked at them and cocked her head to the side.

'_What's with them?'_ she thought, oblivious to what she showed them.

"I'll go get Kisame" Tobi said and left to go find Kisame.

Deidara sighed and looked at Lena, as she just stood there. "Just what did you do to make Kisame bring you here?" he asked and shook his head when she didn't answer.

Kisame and Tobi soon entered the room. Deidara nodded at Kisame when he walked up the cell and unlocked it. Kisame ignored that her feet were untied and approached her. Lena backed away as Kisame came closer, soon she backed into a corner and closed her eyes when Kisame reached a hand out. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her out. She tried to fight back and not move, but he just continued to pull. Lena gave up once they were past the cell door and she started to walk. Deidara and Tobi left before Kisame got Lena out of the cell. After taking a left and two rights, Lena was hopping on her left foot.

'_I think I stepped on a sharp rock or something. My right foot hurts like a bitch' _She thought and stared at Kisame's back as she hopped right behind him.

Kisame was starting to get annoyed with her hopping right behind him, as he dragged her by her arm. Luckily, they arrived and at least Lena survived. They entered a candle lit room with one chair in the center. Several shadowed figures surrounded it staring at Lena and Kisame who motioned for her to sit down on it. Lena hopped over on her good foot and sat down. She looked around and stared at the shadows with her deep blue eyes.

"Kisame, why did you bring her to HQ?" asked one of the shadows.

"She's been spying on us somehow" Kisame replied.

Lena blinked in surprise when one of the shadowed figures stepped forward. His head appeared to be enveloped in a large venus flytrap, which can also envelop the rest of his body. The right side of his face and body is black in color while his left side is white in color. He has pupil-less eyes similar in appearance to those of a Byakugan user. She instantly recognized the man and stared in shock.

'_He must have a lot of money if he could do a perfect cosplay of Zetsu' _She thought and gulped when he stared at her.

"She doesn't seem like a spy" said a robotic like voice

"Maybe she just looks like that to fool you" said a similar voice, but much normal and manly.

'_Voice tape and how the hell did he get one? Maybe his own voice?' _she thought, getting creeped out once again.

She gulped again and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt others stare at her. She placed her hands on her lap and looked down to avoid eyes. That is until Itachi spoke and approached her.

"From which village are you from?" he asked and kept his face emotionless, as usual.

She looked up a bit and then looked down when she saw the Sharingan. Hoping that he would stop staring a hole into her head, she gulped and wrung her hands together in fear. She hoped that these 'crazy cosplayers' won't go as far and kill her. Oh no. That would be terrible and who knows what Marie, Mick, Katie, Jacqueline and Richard might do. Marie will mouth them off and try and whack them with her cane, Mick would beat them to a pulp and as for the other three, no one really wants to know.

"Answer me" Itachi said once again. Thinking that she said something, in which was her gulping, he spoke again. "Look at me when you speak woman"

'_If you weren't a crazy cosplayer with freaky contacts, I would buster'_

"Tobi wants a try at this. Can I try?" Tobi asked childishly.

Itachi didn't answer, so Tobi walked up to Lena and stood in front of her.

"What is your name? I want to know" he said and chuckled nervously when Deidara scowled at him.

Clearing his throat, Tobi placed a gloved hand over Lena's mouth, lifting her head to look at him.

"Please?"

She narrowed her eyes at Tobi and literally bit his hand. Silence fell and Tobi stiffened a bit till he removed his hand from her mouth and shook it.

"Ow! That hurt" he said and rubbed his hand to make the pain go away.

Lena glared at him and spat on his shoe. If she could speak, she would be mouthing him off like Marie would do. Next thing she knew, an idea came to her mind. Maybe they got it through their heads that she's not playing along and one of them might know sign language. She took a deep breath and lifted her hands up. Managing to get one hand ready to sign.

'**_-I hope one of you understand sign language you crazy people-' _**she signed and her eyes widened when they all stiffened and glared in her direction. **_'-What?-'_**

Kisame was about to throw a kunai and squewer her with it; Itachi used the Sharingan and noticed that her chakra is like it's never done a jutsu before and not controlled like a ninja's is. He placed a hand on Kisame's armed hand and shook his head.

"Her chakra is not controlled like ours" he said and looked at Lena who was sort of staring off into space.

"You sure Itachi-san?" he asked.

Itachi just nodded and removed his hand from Kisame's. Kisame put his kunai away and stared at Lena.

"Ok gaki. Tell us what we want to know, starting with this" he took out her sketchbook from his cloak.

She looked at him with wide eyes and her cheeks started to turn red. How embarrassing that a bunch of crazy cosplayers went through her sketchbook and saw every drawing she drew and sketched in there. She decided to use a very simple way to tell them that she can't talk. She lifted her hands again and noticed that everyone was staring at her; then she pointed at her mouth and shook her head. All she received were blank stares. She rolled her eyes and got goose bumps when Zetsu kept on talking or arguing with himself. Talk about a bad case of talking to yourself.

One guy, of course, was getting annoyed with Zetsu talking to himself. Deidara had a thoughtful look, while Kisame and Itachi got the gist of it, she hoped. From the show, she knows that Kisame and Itachi are smart and will get it. She wasn't sure if Tobi got it and she knows Zetsu didn't see her do it. As for the other guy, she wasn't sure until he stepped out from the shadows.

The man with pale skin and platinum blonde hair slicked back. Wearing the same cloak as the others and a large three-bladed scythe on his back and from what Lena can tell about him, is that he's really annoyed. Hoping that they don't decide to let the cosplaying Hidan do the ritual on her, just for fun and a way of proving that they all belong locked up in a asylum. She decided to do it again, maybe the others, except Itachi and Kisame, would get it. She used one hand as a hand puppet, making the puppet simulate that it was speaking and she shook her head. Hidan was getting more annoyed as time went by that Zetsu spoke to himself. She looked at Itachi and Kisame and closed her eyes in relief. They got it the first time and one of them, most likely Kisame, would tell everyone else.

Clearing his throat, Kisame spoke. "It seems the gaki is m…" He was interrupted by Hidan.

"She's too stupid to speak" Hidan said and sneered at Lena. "She's also a poor kunoichi for showing her emotions and for showing fear."

Kisame sighed and rubbed his eyes and growled. "Can you please shut up. I was speaking" Then he let his hand slide down his face and rest on his chin.

Lena tensed when she heard Hidan speak. Slowly turning her head to look at Hidan, she narrowed her eyes in anger at him. Kisame, already annoyed by Hidan's interruption looked at Lena as she stared at Hidan with narrowed eyes. Ignoring her injured foot, she stood up and walked up to Hidan. Everyone stared; even Zetsu went quiet, as she walked toward Hidan. Standing in front of him, she glared and used her right foot to kick him in the shin. A shudder went up her leg and into her body; if she could speak she'd be yelling out one word to describe what she felt. Her face scrunched up in pain, grabbing her right foot, she hopped around and away from Hidan.

Kisame smirked at the way Hidan looked right after she kicked him. Itachi rolled his eyes, Tobi chuckled, Deidara covered his mouth to hide his smile and Zetsu just stayed silent. Lena continued to hop around while holding her foot.

Hidan glared at Lena, hopping around the room, still.

"Shit! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" he yelled, reaching inside his cloak for a kunai. "You stupid little wench. I will sacrifice you to Jashin"

Hidan took out a kunai and threw it to the unsuspecting, hopping Lena. Before the kunai could hit its mark, Kisame caught the kunai and glared at Hidan. Everyone just stared and Lena stopped hopping once most of the pain was gone. Placing one hand on the back of the chair, she stood on her left foot and stared at what was going on.

"Maybe she's not stupid if the gaki could understand you and hit you like that" Kisame said. "Also, control your temper Hidan and no killing _my_ prisoner." He walked to Lena and motioned her to sit down.

Sitting down, Lena glared at Hidan again. Hidan glared back and his hand twitched when she flipped him off. Kisame cleared his throat and put Hidan's kunai away.

"Like I was saying, before I was interrupted" He looked in Hidan's direction. "The gaki is mute."

Lena sighed and nodded, as if telling them that he is correct. Itachi already knew that she was mute when she motioned the first time, just like Kisame did.

'_Thanks goodness. Now, I'm starting to get cold now. Being in wet clothes for too long is bad' _she thought when she felt chills run down her spine.

"What do we do with her?" Tobi asked and cocked his head to the side.

"She's looks useless" Zetsu's normal voice said.

"She might be useful" said the robotic voice and Zetsu went back to talking to himself again.

Deidara grinned and approached her. Kisame stared at Deidara as he smiled at Lena, in which made her uncomfortable.

"Can you cook, un?" he asked.

Lena blinked and awkwardly lifted her hands to scratch her nose. Deidara then leaned in closer, moving his lips toward her ear. She stiffened and gulped.

"I hope you can. Eating nothing but food that's still alive or crispy is not good for one's health, un" he said.

His warm breath on her ear sent more chills down her spine and she put on a thoughtful look when Deidara moved away. After much thinking, she decided they could survive her cooking. The truth is, she can't cook. She can, but it's usually partially burned, soggy, and hard as a rock or it twitches. So, she nodded and smiled a bit.

"Well, that solves our cooking problem and no more going out to eat again" Deidara said and smiled.

"Good, but now we have other problems to deal with" Itachi said. "Like how can she communicate and we can't keep her other for cooking. Leader-sama will just kill her"

"Not if I kill her first and sacrifice her to Jashin" Hidan muttered under his breath. "If we set her loose in a village, she might go and blab about us" he said out loud.

"How will she? She's mute" Kisame said and glared at Hidan.

Lena rolled her eyes and next thing she knew, she sneezed. This caught everyone's attention. Kisame walked up to her and yanked her up by the arm.

"Follow me" was all he said.

Hopping behind him again, she followed. Going down a few corridors, they stopped in front of a door. He told her to wait outside when he walked in. She waited for a few seconds, balancing on her good foot when he came back out again with her book bag. He then took her arm once again, going down more corridors. It was just three minutes of going down corridors, that they reached another door. He opened it and her jaw dropped when they entered. It looked like a cross between a Japanese public bath and a hot spring. The room was huge, but there was no roof. Without a roof, it gave whoever was bathing or relaxing a nice view of the night sky. Right now, the sky was an orange color, showing that the sun is setting now.

"Clean yourself up. Someone will get you in one hour" he said and dropped her book bag on the floor next to her, then untied her hands. "I'll have someone look at your foot." He then left, closing the door.

Lena blinked and looked around the room. Grabbing her backpack, she hopped to a chair and sat down to think.

'_This is freaky. Hopefully I'll be home soon. I also hope they won't hurt me because of my cooking.' _She thought and decided to clean up and relax a bit. _'I'll be able to think clearer and find a way to get my sketchbook back'_

Stripping of her dirtied dress, she filled a wooden bucket with water and dumping it on her. After making sure her hair was completely wet, she looked at the bottles in front of her and blinked. The words are in Japanese and she couldn't read them. Picking one up, she inspected it and came to the conclusion it was shampoo when she squirted some of it on her hand. She squirted more on her hand and proceeded to scrub her hair. After rinsing her hair with water, she grabbed another random bottle thinking it was conditioner, in which she was correct. Finished washing her hair, she grabbed a new bar of soap, being paranoid of using used soap bars. Scrubbing herself with the soap and washing off the soap suds, she inspected her injured foot. A small wound and it looked bad. She guessed it was infected from being barefoot.

Sighing, she limped to the spring in the middle of the room and went in. She leaned back and closed her eyes. The warm water made her muscles relax and she enjoyed the feeling of warmth surrounding her naked body.

'_This is better than a Jacuzzi' _

Being really relaxed, she fell asleep. Dreaming that she was back home and celebrating Marie's birthday and grinning at the jokes that Mick would say.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'-**_blah_**-' Lena using sign language

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Taking a deep breath, a young Lena blew the candles out. She grinned when an older woman squealed with happiness and hugged her. Violet hair entered her vision and she grinned. The older woman, who looked like her, let Lena go and hugged a younger Marie. _

"_Happy tenth birthday cousin" Marie said and hugged back._

_Lena grinned and nodded, then signed on Marie's small hand. Marie nodded, letting Lena lead her outside and away from their parents._

"_Lena, let's make a promise" Marie stated and continued when Lena signed on her hand. "No matter what happens, we will be there for each other and that we will protect each other." She paused and spoke again. "If we should ever be separated, we will do our best to find each other. Oh! If one of us finds love……"_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, her eyes opened and were dazed for a bit. Staring up at the opening in the ceiling, a full moon was almost up. Sighing, Lena lifted a hand to cover her face when she saw the wrinkles. Slowly, she moved to get out and shivered once she exited the huge bath in the middle of the room. Careful to keep her right foot off of pressure, she limped over to her stuff as her dream went through her head like a movie. At first it was about the party that they were going to have and then it went back to her tenth birthday. Most dreams do that and she really didn't like it. Someone clearing their throat was heard behind her and she stiffened.

"What a nice view, un"

Deidara leaned against the door as he stared at Lena's naked backside. He eyed her up and down before she rushed to her backpack and covered herself. He smirked and waved a first aid kit in the air.

"For your foot, un"

Lena turned a dark shade of red and glared at Deidara, her cheeks puffed out. Showing that she was pouting, she wasn't sure. Deidara sighed and turned around.

"Alright. I won't look"

She blinked and grabbed a bar of soap and chucked it at Deidara's head. He ducked and turned to stare at her. She stared back and narrowed her eyes at him, as if telling him to get out. Deidara sighed and leaned against the door again.

"Well since you did that, I'm not going anywhere un."

Lena grabbed a towel that was near her and covered herself before going through her backpack. Before she went looking through her bag, she noticed that Deidara didn't have his cloak and only wore black ninja pants with the standard sandals and a black tank top with fish net sleeves and at the neck cut making it seem as if there's a fish net shirt underneath.

Her face was red as Deidara continued to stare at her as she went through her stuff, taking out a bra with panties, jeans and a purple tank top. She cursed in her mind when she noticed that she forgot to pack deodorant and a hairbrush. Deidara had a smirk on his face as he watched; waiting to see what she would do to change and maybe he can a second view of her body. At the same moment he thought of that, he felt a tightening in his pants and a slight bulge in the front.

Lena gulped and took a deep breath. Grabbing the clothing, she stood up and nervously tried to do it as quickly as possible but still flushed with embarrassment she ended up messing up with her bra, tank top and jeans. Deidara chuckled at this and still smirked at her when she looked up at him and her jaw dropped. He noticed that she was staring at the slight bulge in his pants and spoke with a playful tone.

"You like what you see or something? un"

He laughed when Lena fell back and her whole body flushed red. Noticing that she was decent, although her jeans were still unzipped and her tank top was barely on, he approached. She shook her head and stared up at his face, ignoring the bulge or tried to when he approached. He kneeled in front of her feet and grabbed her injured foot. Shaking his head, Deidara placed the first aid kit next to him and opened it. Going through it, he found the antibiotic and bandages.

"Wouldn't want your foot to get any worse than it is, un"

Lena winced when he applied the antibiotic and wrapped it in bandages. Deidara chuckled lightly when he saw that she was looking away from him still blushing. Grabbing the first aid kit, he stood up and held out a hand.

"Come on, un"

Lena stared at his hand warily and took it. He helped her to her feet and then placed sandals on the floor.

"Be glad that I found a pair, un"

She nodded and carefully slipped them on, finished putting on her clothes and grabbed her back pack. Deidara grinned and motioned her to follow him. She followed silently and tried to calm down after the incident or incidents in there. Going down more corridors, Deidara finally stopped in front of an opening and entered.

Lena came in and blinked. There was a large wooden table in the middle and nine chairs. She recognized everyone that were sitting, standing and leaning against the wall. Then someone spoke from behind her, making her jump a bit and turn. A man wearing the same cloak as the others, with really tan skin and black instead of whites and green irises and pupils with a mask covering most of his face.

"We really should've gotten benches, chairs are a waste of money" He said and looked at Lena. "Who's this? Another playmate?"

Lena's mind had a small trip to the gutter and once again her face went red. Hidan stood up from the table and walked over to the other man with a scowl on his face.

"Where have you been? We were called to do an interrogation." He sort of yelled and then pointed at Lena. "THAT LITTLE WHORE KICKED ME!!"

Lena held the urge to bite his finger for calling her a whore and then she thought about poisoning his food, but with her cooking who needs it. She looked at the other man, waiting for his response.

"Did she knock any sense into your religious filled head?"

"...What the hell are you saying?"

"That I don't care."

Hidan didn't look happy at all. It looked like he was holding back from attacking the other man. Lena sighed and looked around.

'_Good grief, they even got Hidan's and Kakuzu's small arguments down.'_

Kakuzu continued to stare at Lena and shook his head. "Great, another freeloader to take care of."

"She's my prisoner, no one is to touch her OR have fun with her without MY say so, GOT IT?" Kisame stated and walked over to Lena when Kakuzu nodded. Taking her back pack away from her, he nudged her to the kitchen. "Go cook something"

Lena gulped and walked over to the kitchen. It looked like any normal kitchen, so she poked around the kitchen. She saw two bags of rice in the cupboards, two bottles of something she didn't recognize with ham and cheese in the fridge. She took out a white bottle and removed the cork to smell it. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she put it back and shook her head. The white bottle was full of sake. Reaching for the other one, she opened it and sniffed it, only to turn her head and sneeze.

"HEY! You better have not sneezed on the food!! It'd be a waste of money!!" She heard Kakuzu yell.

Sighing, she closed it the Soy sauce bottle. If only she could read what everything said, then she wouldn't have this problem. She decided to make grilled cheese and grabbed bread, cheese and a frying pan. She signed and prayed to whatever god that can hear her, to help her get this right. Placing the frying pan on the stove, she moved to wipe the counter before taking out enough bread for nine grilled cheese sandwiches. Placing cheese on each of them and putting the second piece of bread over it, she then searched for a knife. Finding one and cleaning it, just in case, she cut each of them in half and walked over to the stove. Staring at the knobs, she gulped and turned one. Flame!

Grinning, she looked around for the butter and placed one on the frying pan and let it cook for a few minutes or until she thought was enough. She went to look for a spatula and a plate and found them before the first grilled cheese sandwich went charcoal on her. Using the spatula to get it off the frying pan, she placed it on the first plate with a grin.

'_So far so good and it didn't burn to resemble charcoal. YAY!'_

While Lena was in the kitchen, the others talked, sat silently or leaned against the wall.

"Do you know her name?" Kakuzu asked Kisame, since Kisame did state that Lena is HIS prisoner.

"Not yet. When she comes out with the food, ask her yourself if you want to know so badly"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He walked over to one of the chairs that he complained about when he appeared behind Lena and sat down. Zetsu wasn't there and he wondered where the cannibal was. Silence fell, well, for a few minutes when they all smelled something burning.

Back in the kitchen, Lena gasped when the fifth one started to burn and panicked. She looked to the sides and grabbed the frying pan, only to drop it when it nearly singed her hand. The frying pan hit the floor with a clutter and black smoke filled most of the kitchen. She heard yelling and somebody coming.

"WHAT IN JASHIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?!" Hidan yelled when he entered the kitchen. He saw Lena covering her mouth and nose from the black smoke that filled most of the kitchen, the frying pan with the charcoal sandwich and the sandwiches (some half burnt) on the counter. "DAMMIT!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD COOK!!!"

'_I lied'_ she thought and was glad she was covering her mouth to hide the grin.

Kakuzu sighed and did some hand signs that had water come out and douse the frying pan. He sighed and looked at Lena who moved away from a pissed off Hidan with a plate filled with four cut sandwiches. She placed the plate on the table and turned around to face the group. Her head down and her hands behind her back.

'_Oh boy…I'm doomed and they are crazy cosplayers.'_

Hidan was seriously pissed at Lena. Itachi and Kisame were annoyed, while Kakuzu muttered about a waste of money for a new frying pan and possible kitchen repairs. Deidara and Tobi shook their head and Zetsu came in.

"What happened?" Zetsu's white side stated.

"Maybe Itachi used his fire jutsu to fry the girl" his black side stated.

Itachi glared at Zetsu and said nothing. Lena gulped and started to shake. Her mind reeled with thoughts of what they might do. Kisame pulled out a chair and motioned her to sit down. Lena sat down and waited to see what would happen. Deidara walked over to her sandwiches and took half of one.

"What is this, un?"

'_Grilled cheese sandwich moron'_

Deidara sniffed it and took a bite. He then grinned and ate the rest of it. "This is good, although slightly burned un"

Everyone stared at Deidara and shook their heads. Lena blinked and grinned. She nodded her thanks to Deidara and flinched when Hidan yelled again.

"This girl is worthless and a liar!! I don't even know why you bother to try and pretend to be mute" He approached her, yanked her up by the arm and backhanded her.

Her head twisted to the side, her eyes were wide and a single tear fell down her cheek. Her cheek burned with pain and her mouth was open in a silent scream of pain. Kisame growled at the back of his throat and yanked her out of Hidan's grasp with a harsh tug on her arm and forced her to move behind him.

"DAMMIT HIDAN! I said it clearly, NO ONE and I MEAN NO ONE is to touch HER without MY say so." He hissed at Hidan.

Lena sniffed and lightly touched her left cheek; she knew a bruise would be forming there and on her arm. If only they could stop manhandling her, she hoped and her bottom lip quivered. Her vision was still a bit blurred from the backhand Hidan gave her. The others were tense and ready for a fight if it broke out between Hidan and Kisame. Lena took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her hand. Glancing up she stared at the two of them with a look, standing up and walking over to them, she stood in between them. They both stood tense and didn't even look at her.

'_I hope this works…If not then crazy Hidan cosplayer might reenact a Jashin sacrifice and I'm the sacrifice.'_

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Kisame and slightly grinned. He looked down at her, but stayed alert in case Hidan did anything funny. Pointing at herself, she then lifted three fingers and bent her index finger and thumb to form a circle. Kisame just glanced and then grunted, knowing that she made the 'ok' sign, although he knew that she was still in pain. Lena sighed in relief and turned to Hidan. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. Hidan only glared at her when she moved her index finger from side to side, like a mother would.

"_Tsk tsk. Baaad blondie'_ She thought.

Kakuzu chuckled. "You just got told Hidan and by a child who can't speak no less." Hidan glared at Kakuzu. "I like this girl. What's your name?"

Lena cocked her head to the side and turned around to lean against the wall to think. How should she do this? She was never good at charades and she knows that they don't understand sign language. She decided to try it the simple way, hopefully. Kisame grabbed a second chair and sat in it. Zetsu just stayed standing and quiet. Itachi was still leaning against the wall, same as Deidara. Hidan just glared at her and sat down, mumbling about sacrificing her to Jashin. Tobi just stood nearby with Kakuzu. They all waiting to see what she would do to tell her name.

Lena made the 'L' sign with her right hand and then counted her fingers till she got to the number twelve. Hoping that they got that she was counting letters from the alphabet till 'L'. All she got were stares and while Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu seemed to be thinking. She smacked her forehead and sighed. This might be harder then she thought.

"Your name is L" Tobi stated and Lena smacked her forehead again. "YOUR NAME IS WHACK! HA! I got it Deidara-senpai!!"

Deidara glared at Tobi. "Quit taking credit from others work, un!!"

"But no one said anything"

Lena sighed and opened her mouth to mouth off each letter of her name. Deidara stared at her and frowned.

"Un" Deidara then pointed at her. "We will call you Un!!"

"That's stupid" Itachi stated and continued to stare at Lena.

Kisame blinked and smirked. "Why not Shorty?"

Lena sighed and shook her head before lifting a hand. **_'-My name is Lena you dimwits-'_**

Kakuzu tensed and then relaxed a little when the others didn't do anything when she signed. Just when he was about to ask what was that about, Deidara spoke out loud.

"Hey look! She's doing those funky signs again, un"

Lena nearly fell over, but caught herself before she did. Tobi asked if she was ok when she returned to leaning against the wall, rubbing her head.

'_Oh boy…This might take longer'_

"Stare?" Kakuzu said and Lena shook her head.

Hidan then smirked. "Dead?" He received a glare and Lena shook her head.

"Hn…It's obviously close to…Stand" Itachi stated and Lena sighed, shaking her head again.

'_I guess Itachi can have his moments…Too bad it's a cosplayer. GRR!! You idiots! It's Lean! Somebody say Lean'_ She thought and was about to pull at her hair, when Deidara said something.

"Um…Lean?"

Lena smiled and nodded. Finally! There is a god after all; she then gripped her chin with a thoughtful look.

"Uh…This one is harder" Tobi muttered

"Lean...think….lean thought….lean brain" Hidan muttered off.

Lena then pointed at Tobi. "Little girl, my name is Tobi, not yours" He said. She frantically shook her head. "Yes it is!" Tobi yelled and Lena smacked her forehead.

"Is it something he said?" Zetsu's white side questioned

"I don't know dope" His black side replied.

"Stop stealing my name!" Tobi once again yelled and she flinched, shaking her head frantically. She then sighed and rolled her eyes when Tobi crossed his arms.

Hidan sneered. "It's be a bit easier brat if you just made the sound, oh yeah, you can't"

Lena's eyes narrowed at Hidan as she drew her lips back in a snarl. In anger, she flipped Hidan off a second time, causing Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, under his mask, and Itachi to kind of smirk.

"You little brat!" Hidan snarled.

'_Good to see they know some sign language'_

"Shut up Hidan, you're not making this easier, un"

Hidan glared. "Why don't you tell us you name little girl" He then sneered tauntingly. "And how you got those pictures"

Lena blinked and gave him a 'What the hell' look. She looked over at Tobi who was muttering something.

"Uhh…uhhh…uhhh….Bobby...uhhhh…uh-" Lena pointed at Tobi, cutting him off nodding.

"Your name is Bobby?" Hidan asked with a sneer and Lena shook her head.

"Uh…lean...uh…ohhh" Kisame stated nodding. "Her name is Lena"

Lena grinned and clapped her hands while nodding. Although, she wasn't sure if she should hug him for getting it, he might not be the huggable type. Hidan frowned, Kakuzu had a thoughtful look. Itachi stared at Lena, narrowing his eyes at her and he glanced at Kisame; sending a message. Tobi chuckled and Zetsu was having another argument with himself. Deidara nodded and extended a hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you Lena, un"

Lena blinked and smiled. She moved forward and extended her left hand to grasp his. When she did and he shook their hands, she stiffened when she felt something wet and warm touch her hand. The others looked when Lena yanked her hand away and saw a mouth on Deidara's hand with a tongue out.

"Not again" Muttered Kisame and Itachi at the same time.

Lena backed away and looked at all of them with wide eyes. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Her body visibly trembled when she backed into a wall and slid down. Kisame sighed and approached her, but he stopped when she waved her arm out; as if trying to ward him away.

"Kid" He said with a warning tone.

'_Oh God. This can't be real, they aren't real. None of this is' _She repeated this over and over in her head when she laid down to side, after Kisame stopped advancing and she curled up into a ball. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as her body trembled.

The Akatsuki stared at her with suspicious or confused looks. Surely, if she's drawn each of them in her sketch book, she should know everything about them. One question went through their minds.

Why is she panicking?

Kisame scratched the back of his head and grunted. When he touched Lena, she flinched and slapped him when he yanked her up to her feet. He glared at her and backhanded her on her other cheek. The force made her body fall and her head hit the ground. Pain went through her skull, white lights danced in her vision and before she blacked out, she heard someone state something.

"Is she mental?"

* * *

Some time ago, outside:

A boy stared at the large boulder blocking the Akatsuki head quarters from a tree branch before disappearing into the trees, bounding from one to another till he landed in front of the gates of the village hidden in the Sound hours later. A small arrogant smirk on his lips as he walked. He wore a hitai ate bearing his village's symbol, a single music note, on his head under his silver hair which was pulled back in a pony tail.

Passing the gate guard who immediately muttered, "Kabuto-sama, Orochimaru-sama wants you to report to him immediately."

The boy pushed his round rimmed glasses up onto his nose higher in front of his eyes nodding. Disappearing once again and reappearing again on a building roof he jumped from it to the ground below in front of a tall building which he walked through quickly and silently not bothering to stop for small talk with the orange haired girl with a beanie on her head who muttered vulgar and rude comments to him while passing.

He kept his fast, calmed pace as he walked down the hall way toward two huge doors and stopped in front of them before a smooth, light, male voice said, "Welcome back Kabuto. Come in."

The boy opened the door, entering silently and walking towards the figure on a chair with their feet up on a desk. He stopped twenty feet from the desk and bowed to the figure, the figure being a man with black hair and a white face that bore resemblance to a snake with purple marks coming down from the inside left and right corners of his eyes.

"It's good to see you made it back from your mission unharmed." The man said smoothly. "I trust you have found something interesting of my enemies seeing as you have been gone only a week."

The boy known as 'Kabuto' straightened and said, "Yes Orochimaru-sama, I have indeed." His smirk came back, "The Akatsuki has seemed to kidnap a spy of sorts."

The snake man known as 'Orochimaru' rose an eyebrow stating, "And how is this….interesting?" He leaned back in his chair awaiting his subordinate's answer.

"They let HER live." He replied.

A pregnant silence went through the air, "A mere child it seemed as well." Orochimaru stared at him silently and stated, "Is there a particular reason why?" Kabuto nodded.

"She carried a pack with many strange items, and most of all, a sketch book holding what seemed to be many…" He stopped and coughed lightly into his hand amused, "inappropriate pictures of their new member Tobi."

He sighed, "They took her in to interrogate her and seeing as there is no body yet, the plant has eaten her or she is alive and under their jurisdiction." Kabuto gave a small chuckle, "Hoshigaki Kisame-sans." Orochimaru let out a laugh.

"Kekekeke, a child in a shark's care? Well then it's no wonder… he was always a bit to polite to the enemy….." He hissed. "So…this child…is she important to them?"

"Finding out why she's there more like it." Kabuto muttered, "But she may be. If she is under Kisame-kun's care, then she must hold something he thinks they could use, otherwise she would be dead." He grinned, "What are your orders?"

"Well you used to be their double agent Kabuto-kun, you know what I love to do." Orochimaru stated grinning wickedly, "Would messing with the child cause the Akatsuki pain?"

Kabuto frowned and shook his head stating, "No, but it would damage their pride."

The snake man let out a laugh and got to his feet nodding and leaned over his desk stating, "Then mess with the child, do what you wish Kabuto, you can be cruel enough without any help or guidance from me." Kabuto stared at him pushing up his glasses so the sun reflected off them and gave a smirk giving him a rather sinister look.

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'**_-Blah-' _**Lena using sign language

'_blah'_ Lena's thoughts

**_Blah _**Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kisame sighed as he carefully picked up Lena and walked out carrying her bridal style. Tobi followed since he was curious to see what Kisame was going to do with Lena. Was he going to dump her out into the river? Put her back in the cell? Or is he going to keep her as a toy? When they reached a room and entered, it was familiar to Tobi. The bed with the white sheets, a discarded wooden puppet in the corner next to a dresser and an Akatsuki cloak hanging on a door.

"Why are you taking her to my room?" Tobi asked. "Why did you put her on my bed?"

Kisame grunted and turned toward Tobi after placing Lena on the bed. "After what happened, she's going to kept here"

Tobi stared at Kisame silently for a moment after hearing what he wanted and tilted his head to the side, "What?" He asked calmly.

"We're using Sasori's old room as where to keep her." Kisame grunted calmly staring at the younger member, "So you're going to either share or take up bunking with someone else."

Tobi shook slightly and growled, "But I earned my room!" Kisame raised an eyebrow as he continued, "I worked to become Akatsuki! Why do I have to give my room up to her!?"

"Shut up Tobi" Kisame growled and stood in front of Tobi, towering over him. "Don't make me repeat myself. Share or bunk with someone else"

Tobi nodded. "Ok…" He now was trying to decide if he should share or bunk with another member.

"Leader-sama has called for a meeting"

Kisame and Tobi both turned to see Zetsu standing at the doorway. Kisame nodded and walked passed Tobi and Zetsu, walking down the hallway. Zetsu stared at Tobi for a minute before disappearing. Tobi moved to follow, but paused. Turning around, he quickly tucked Lena in and left. Tobi arrived behind Kakuzu and Hidan. In the shadows, stood a man that stared at all members of the Akatuki.

"I heard that Kisame brought in a prisoner" he said

Kisame grunted and took a step forward, extending Lena's sketch book. "I found this with her. It seems she knows a lot about our organization"

The man's eyes narrowed on Kisame and he murmured, "Is that so? Let me see that..."

Kisame slid it across to him with a frown on his face; the man stopped it and flicked it open with a single movement of his wrist. He stared silently at each page till he reached the section that began to show the pictures of the Akatsuki, he stared silently and then chuckled, "How old is the prisoner?"

"Not too young, perhaps genin age." Kakuzu murmured, the man looked up and nodded stating, "Good art work, did she say where she is from?"

"She's mute leader-sama." Tobi stated softly, the man looked up at him with narrowed eyes and down at the sketchbook before shutting it and tossing it back to Kisame who caught it.

He stood with his eyes shut and gave a deep inhale contemplating, "What HAVE you found out then?"

"Her chakra isn't controlled like ours is" Itachi muttered, glancing at the shadowed man. "Yet, she uses a strange type of hand signs to communicate"

Raising a brow, the shadowed man sent a silent message for Itachi to continue. Nodding, Itachi used his right hand to imitate Lena's sign language.

'**_-I hope one of you understand sign language you crazy people-'_**

That was what Itachi basically imitated from the interrogation that they had not too long ago. The shadowed man nodded and glanced at the other members. Crossing his arms, he smirked.

"That could prove to be a military tactic, just by knowing it." He muttered. "We shall keep her for now and then kill her when she's of no use"

"Can we keep her?!" Tobi said out loud. "Instead of killing her, can we keep her?"

Kakuzu grunted, annoyed. "She's just a waste of money if we keep her and religious boy will try and kill her"

Hidan scowled and stayed silent, glaring at Kakuzu and Tobi. If they were going to keep her after she has no use, he'd have enough chances to sacrifice her to Jashin. "That's a good idea Tobi" He said and smirked.

The shadowed man sighed before nodding, staring silently at Hidan. Deidara made a face and looked over at Tobi. "She's still going to be Kisame's prisoner and we can't do anything to her"

"But but…" Tobi whined and looked over at Kisame and the leader.

Kisame sighed and grunted. "You can have her, she won't be my problem after she has no more use and maybe after I have my fun"

The shadowed man stared silently at the members before telling them to shut up. "Fine, we can keep her as a pet once she is of no use. For now, nothing is to happen to her unless Kisame says so since she is his prisoner." He then pointed at Deidara. "You are in charge of learning how she communicates and then teaching to the rest of the members"

Deidara nodded and started to think of how he will be able to learn if she can't speak to teach.

"Can we eat her if we get bored of having a pet?" White Zetsu asked and then Black Zetsu spoke. "She'd be tasty for a young girl"

The leader muttered under his breath before speaking. "You can eat her considering no one else has killed her yet."

"We get to keep her?!" Tobi asked and then punched the air when the leader nodded. "YES!"

"I thought you didn't like her, un" Deidara said, looking over at Tobi.

"I don't, I just like pets" Tobi replied.

"Now that it's settled, you still have your missions to do. You will learn after coming back from each mission" The leader said and disappeared in the shadows as the members started to leave the room, already having they're orders. Each shinobi left to head toward they're rooms or get ready for a mission.

"Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked as he walked beside the blonde shinobi.

"Hai Tobi?"

"Can I bunk with you?"

Deidara stayed silent before hitting Tobi on the back of his head. "No." He walked away from Tobi and down a corridor.

Tobi stayed silent as he rubbed the back of his head, wondering if he should bunk with Zetsu, but decided to share his room with Lena. After all, she was going to be the Akatsuki's pet soon.

* * *

**Day 1**

Lena slowly started to come back from the depths of her mind as she heard raised voices near her. What is going on? Why can't they shut up and let her sleep? She rolled onto her side and pulled the covers over her head. She wanted sleep and wanted the pain on her abdomen to disappear. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't even notice her movement as they glared at each other.

"We wouldn't be wasting time watching her if you hadn't decided to pray. Time is money and we should be on a mission" Kakuzu said rather angrily at Hidan.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu. "Quiet Kakuzu. My business in praying to Jashin is none of yours."

As they kept on about money and praying, Lena rolled over and cracked an eye open to peer under the covers as she slowly started to wake up since the pain wouldn't go away and the two shinobi wouldn't shut up. Sitting up, she yawned as she stretched. Rubbing her eyes, she shifted before pausing. Someone changed her clothes, was it fishy?

"Well, the gaki is awake. We can leave now." Kakuzu said. "What a waste of money" He muttered under his breath.

Hidan sneered at her as he went through plans to sacrifice her to Jashin. Lena looked down at the black shirt she had on, at least she had her underwear, but the pain she felt was making her very unsure. Spotting her bag, she slowly stood up and walked toward it keeping an eye on the two shinobi. She was glad that the shirt reached her knees as she grabbed her bag and looked around.

"Bathroom to your right gaki" Hidan said and gave Kakuzu a 'What?' look when Kakuzu stared at him.

Nodding her thanks, Lena walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Now, what would have anybody screaming gave Lena a huge surprise. It was a woman's worst time in their life and Lena has it. After going through her bag to get maxi pads, she finished up and found the clothes she wore the other day resting over a box. Changing back into them, she scowled when she came out and shot a glare at Hidan.

'_Don't even try with me today blondie. I'm PMSing and I'm not happy'_

Hidan stared at her before turning around and walking off. Kakuzu sighed before looking at Lena. "Stay put brat and nothing else will happen" He then left Lena alone in the room.

Her stomach growled as she sat down on the bed and scowled. She was hungry, but she had to obey what they said since they can kill her in an instant. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it as much as possible and then tied it up in a bun. She heard voices approaching and jumped when Kakuzu walked in.

"You'll be out of my hand in a minute gaki" He muttered.

Deidara and Tobi's voices became louder and nearer as Kakuzu and Lena waited silently.

"But Deidara-senpai, I asked if I could bunk with you and you said no" Tobi said.

"Shut up Tobi. You weren't supposed to do anything to her! You changed her clothes and possibly worse" Deidara snapped before there was a small explosion and Deidara entered the room.

Kakuzu nodded at Deidara and a smoking Tobi when they entered and he left. Tobi laughed and walked over to Lena.

"You're awake. That's good and hopefully you….slept…well?" Tobi backed away from the angry teen as she glared at him. "Deidara-senpai…Why is she glaring at me?"

Deidara sighed and then spoke. "She's possibly pissed because Hidan insulted her and found out that you changed her clothes as she slept, un"

'_HE WHAT?! OK! That's it, you are going down mask boy'_ Lena thought as she shoved her back pack to Deidara's chest and lunged at Tobi.

Tobi moved back and let her fall onto the ground but he soon fell when she swiped at his legs. Lena quickly scrambled onto him and held him in a head lock. Deidara smirked as he started to laugh at this sight. Tobi started to squirm as he moved to get out of her hold.

'_Hell no mask boy. I'm not letting you….go?' _

Tobi got out of her hold and helped her up, brushing her pants and shirt. "There you go Lena-chan"

Lena scowled as she turned and kicked him on the shin. When she was PMSing, she wasn't happy or in a good mood. Meaning, if you piss her off, she'll get you with a vengeance. Although, knowing that they are the real thing, she better be careful with certain members. Deidara approached her and grinned.

"Lena…May I ask you a question?"

Lena stared at him with a raised brow, just what is he up to? Nodding, she waited for him to continue. Clearing his throat and handing her the backpack he spoke. "Can you teach me how you communicate?"

Lena's mind slowly reeled as she broke down the question for find a hidden meaning. A voice in the back of her head started to warn her about teaching sign language to him, but she brushed it off. Lena nodded, but then held a thoughtful look, how was she going to teach him?

"Alright….Now, how to teach it to me?" Deidara said out loud, voicing her thoughts.

Tobi raised a hand. "OH! I know! I know! Have her write!"

"That's a good idea Tobi, un" Deidara muttered and grinned. "Let's get you paper and something to write with" Looking at Tobi, he pointed at him. "Get paper and something to write with. Bring it to the kitchen"

Tobi made a sound of disagreement before nodding wand walking off. Deidara motioned for Lena to follow him toward the kitchen. He knew who was here and who wasn't. Kisame and Itachi were on a mission, Hidan and Kakuzu lurked around, Zetsu was anywhere and could pop in anytime. So, it was just him, Lena and maybe Tobi in the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen, Deidara motioned for Lena to sit as he walked toward the kitchen to get something for the both of them to eat. Finding nothing, he sighed and settled for the leftovers she cooked. Nodding her thanks, she took a bite of the cold leftovers and chewed as she waited for Tobi to bring her writing materials.

"I GOT IT!!!" Tobi yelled as he rocketed through the doorway and skidded into a wall. Lena winced and shook her head. "I'm ok" He muttered as he stood up.

Deidara scowled at Tobi and swiped the materials from Tobi's outstretched hands. Placing them in front of Lena on the table he grinned. "Alright, start teaching"

Lena shook her head and quickly wrote down something. Deidara and Tobi read it and gained confused looks. "What does that say Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"I don't know Tobi…It's a strange form of writing" Deidara muttered.

Lena raised a brow and shook her head before pointing at herself and mouthing.

**_You need to learn the complete basics, before moving on._**

"Oh….I see, then teach us the basics" Tobi said and Deidara glared at Tobi.

"I'm the one who asked first"

Lena slammed her hands on the table, gaining an annoyed look. She really didn't have the patience like she usually has right now. Grabbing the paper, she quickly drew the hands forming the alphabet and wrote the letter beside each of them. She then handed the pencil and paper to Tobi, mouthing to him.

**_Write the alphabet in your own words, in order next to mine._**

Tobi nodded and quickly wrote the alphabet next to hers. Deidara stared silently as Tobi finished and Lena looked over it, nodding. Then she made the first sign 'A' and waited for Deidara and Tobi to follow.

"What letter is this?" Tobi asked.

Lena pointed at the letter he wrote down, and then made the sign again. Deidara copied the sign easily like Tobi did. She nodded and went to the next one. After a while, she had to fix Tobi's and Deidara's hands once in a while. Once she was sure they got it, she communicated, slowly.

'**_-Can you understand me?-' _**

Deidara grinned as he nodded and Tobi did too. She sighed in relief and smiled up at them before looking at the door to see Hidan and Kakuzu. She looked at Deidara and pointed at the door. Deidara and Tobi turned.

"Ah, Hidan, Kakuzu." Deidara nodded at them. "She just taught us the basics."

Lena stood up and walked toward the two of them. She pointed at Kakuzu, knowing that he was the money guy and she wanted to learn about they're money. After all, knowing a lot about the Akatsuki and the members, she'd have to be careful with each of them. Kakuzu stared at her and Lena pouted before turning around and drawing the sign for money and showed it to him when she walked back.

"You want to learn about money?" He asked and Lena nodded. "Alright gaki. I'll tell you about money"

Lena quickly moved and sat back down beside Tobi and waited for Kakuzu to approach. Hidan scowled as he followed Kakuzu, wanting to see if something interesting will happen. Lena looked at Kakuzu when he sat down and she drew a small drawing, voicing the question out to him. Kakuzu, stared at it and narrowed his eyes on her before explaining about money. After a while and Deidara plus Tobi translating for Lena, Kakuzu stood up and walked out of the kitchen, muttering about dumb teenagers and how she was a waste of time and time is money.

"Good job bitch, now I have to go through one of his rants on a mission" Hidan snapped at Lena before standing and threw a kunai at her since she flipped him off, but Tobi saved her. "You were lucky this time gaki" He walked off.

'**_-Keep walking blonde boy. Be glad that I don't have a knife to castrate you with while you sleep-'_**

Tobi laughed when she signed and helped her up. "Alright Lena-chan. No killing Hidan in his sleep or castrating"

"Nani?" Deidara blinked and busted out laughing hearing Tobi say that. "That's just great, you have two enemies now Lena" Although, he was still cautious of her.

Lena stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, as her stomach growled. The leftovers of her cooking didn't fill her up and she was starving, plus she wanted to go out for some exercise. Now, she had to go to the bathroom. Grabbing her backpack, she grabbed Tobi's hand, not wanting to touch Deidara's after what happened, and dragged him with her. She entered his room and quickly left him outside the door and closed it so that she could do her business.

'_Damn. I'm going to run out of maxi pads if I don't go out. I'll have to ask one of them to take me out tomorrow or today'_

Coming out, she blinked seeing Kisame standing in front of the door. Kisame stared at her before narrowing his eyes and cursing. "Great, she's on her period" He muttered and Lena went red.

Lena stared at him, asking a silent question and Kisame answered. "I can smell it gaki."

'_Oh, that's right. He's Kisame, a ninja and part of the Akatsuki. Sharky...heheheh"_

Kisame motioned for her to follow him and follow him she did. He led her back to the kitchen where Itachi was looking at the paper that she drew on. Lena's stomach growled again at the smell of food. Kisame glanced at her before having her sit down and placing a bowl of ramen in front of her. Nodding her thanks, she awkwardly picked up the chopsticks and Kisame fixed the way she held them and let her eat.

"Did you learn anything Deidara?" Kisame asked

"Hai Kisame. Tobi learned at the same time also" Deidara replied.

"Good, because someone needs to take her out tomorrow to get clothes and other things" He muttered and looked over at Itachi.

Itachi shook his head; he wasn't wasting his time with a girl he couldn't understand. Kisame then glanced at Deidara and Deidara shook his head too. The shark man thought about Kakuzu, but decided not to since it involved wasting money and Hidan might kill her. Zetsu will eat her, so that left Tobi. Kisame saw Tobi come in and grinned.

"Tobi, you're in charge of taking her out to town tomorrow"

Tobi stopped in midstep. "Nani? Why me?!"

"Because you have nothing against her and you're the newest member and that's final" Kisame grunted and crossed his arms.

Lena stared at them as she ate the ramen, if she was going with Tobi into town tomorrow and judging by how many pads she has…Oh boy. The Akatsuki were in for a wild ride for the rest of the day and week.

"OK! Lena, shall we continue with the lessons?" Deidara asked, hopefully wanting to kill two birds with one stone.

Lena glared at him before finishing her ramen and chucking the bowl at him. She was not feeling well and her patience just ran thin like Kakuzu's. Deidara caught the bowl and gave her a questioning look before Kisame spoke.

"She's on her period moron"

Lena slammed her hands on the table before lunging at Kisame. Kisame dodged her and hit her on the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Everyone went silent before Tobi spoke.

"Kisame-senpai….Your going to get hell when she wakes up"

"Shut up Tobi" Kisame, Deidara and Itachi said at the same time.

"Ok"

* * *

**Day 2**

Lena jumped awake as she looked around and found Tobi hugging her around her waist. Anger flared in her as she lifted a hand, curling it into a fist and slamming it into his gut. Tobi grunted awake, letting her go and falling off the bed. Tobi rubbed his gut and looked up at her.

"That wasn't nice" He said and stood up, only to fall back down when Lena pushed past him. "Women are very strange"

Lena never liked the second days of the month when it's the weekly bleeding. She took a nice long shower and changed into the same clothes she wore the other day, but with clean underwear and used the last pad. She cursed at this and slammed the door open. Tobi had his cloak on already and gulped, seeing the look on her face. Lena scowled as she walked forward and waited for him to move so that she can follow.

Tobi walked out and Lena followed behind. Tobi didn't want to be alone with the psychopathic woman whose hormones were out of control He walked toward a door and opened it, to show a topless Deidara. Lena looked over Tobi's shoulder and backed up as her face went red and dirty thoughts entered her mind.

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled as he pulled a black shirt with fishnet sleeves on. "What is it?"

Tobi entered and shook Deidara's shoulders. "Please come with me Deidara-senpai. I can't deal with her being scary"

Deidara narrowed his eye. "So, you want me to go with you and Lena, un?"

Tobi nodded and started to shake. "Women are scary"

Deidara moved and grabbed his stuff, shutting the door so that he and Tobi were alone in the room. Lena scowled and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she glared at the door in front of her. While in Deidara's room. Deidara grabbed his cloak and put it on, then grabbed two kasa's and put one on Tobi's head before putting on the other one. Opening the door, they walked out and both were dark ominous figures now. Lena scowled.

"Is this really necessary?" Asked the one the left, sounding like Tobi.

"Quiet Tobi! I am not being asked if I'm a woman again!!" Deidara snapped at Tobi.

"Hai Deidara-senpai….Um….Are you sure….Your acting like Lena-chan"

Lena moved a bit away from the two, knowing that Deidara was about to blow.

"SHUT UP TOBI! AHHH UN!!!" Deidara had a small explosion happen where Tobi stood.

Lena waited to the smoke cleaned and she moved to stand in front of Deidara and Tobi.

'**_-Hello! Can we go already?-' _**She signed rather angrily at the two.

"Hai Lena-chan" Tobi said and crouched so that she could get on his back.

Lena stared at Tobi before carefully getting on his back. She wasn't going to be happy about this and she didn't have any more pads with her. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, Tobi stood up and waited for Deidara to move to follow his lead. Soon, they disappeared and they were going from tree branch to tree branch. Lena kept her face buried between Tobi's shoulder blades so that she won't get motion sickness, it always when it involves things that move too fast.

After what seemed hours to Lena, was only a few minutes or an hour for the two shinobi who stopped on the outskirts of a civilian village. Tobi crouched to let Lena down. She got down and took a deep breath before following between the two shinobi. They made a stop at a clothing store for Lena where they got her was one kimono, and men's clothing. With a pair of standard shinobi sandals.

After a grueling two hours of shopping and only having two bags plus not spending over a hundred Ryou or more. They were heading out to leave when Lena wandered toward a store and entered. Deidara and Tobi waited outside till she came back out and dragged Tobi in with her since she couldn't read they're writing. She led him to the woman's aisle and Tobi stiffened as he turned red underneath the kasa and mask.

'**_-Which one says overnight use?-_**'

Tobi gulped and pointed at one pack. Lena nodded and grabbed it and walked over to the counter, paying for the pads. Smiling, she quickly went to the bathroom and then came back out after a few minutes. She walked out of the store and found Tobi and Deidara waiting in front and getting odd stares from the pedestrians.

"You done, un?" Deidara asked and walked toward her.

She nodded and grinned up at the two of them. As they walked back to the outskirts, something caught Lena's eyes on a stand that sold items. She stopped walking and walked toward it. It was too familiar to her for some reason. Deidara and Tobi stopped walking and looked at her before Deidara handed the bags to Tobi and told him he should get back. He walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lena-chan. What's wrong?" He asked and stared at what she was looking at.

'**_-It's my Ipod-'_** _'How the heck did it get here if I left it at my place?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'**_-Blah-' _**Lena using sign language

'_blah'_ thoughts

**_Blah _**Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Day 2 continued**

Deidara stared at Lena with a confused look before looking at what she signed was her I-pod. He didn't know what it was or what the heck it does. For all he knew it could be a weapon, a very weird looking weapon with a cord that's connected to the top and splits into two with strange round things at the end. While Deidara mulled over what it really was, Lena looked at the store owner before looking back down at her I-pod.

'_Well, it's now or never. I better haul ass and that will be annoying' _

Taking a deep breath and glancing at the store owner to see the old man not looking in her direction. She looked at Deidara to see him staring at the table and not at her or her I-pod. She bit her bottom lip before quickly grabbing her I-pod and bolting toward the outside of the village. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she ran quickly through the crowd and into the forest at the outskirts of the village.

Deidara turned his head to ask Lena something when he noticed that she was gone and her I-pod too. Not wanting to get nagged by the old man, he turned to see Lena's head disappear into the crowd before disappearing and reappearing to see her run into the forest. He chased after her, she may be fast but he was faster. When they were deep enough in the forest and he saw that Lena wasn't getting tired at all, he called out.

"Lena, you know you can't outrun me"

Lena stopped and walked a bit before placing her hands on her knees and gasping for breath. She may be on track, but running without stretching was bad. Deidara landed beside her and bent down a bit to look at her from under the kasa. "Why did you run, un?"

She grinned before wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and reached into her shirt, right in between her breasts and took out her I-pod. Deidara blinked before laughing. "You stole that! That's why you ran away"

She nodded and started to laugh silently, although no sound came from her mouth as she laughed. Deidara shook his head before turning around and crouching, waiting for her to get on his back so that they can get back to HQ. Lena wrapped the cord of the headset around her I-pod before putting it back where she had it before when she swiped it. She wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck and her legs around his waist. She was glad that she wore jeans when he put his hands below her thighs, near her butt and she really didn't want the tongues on his hands to start feeling her.

Deidara stayed silent as he moved from tree branch to tree branch, on his way back to HQ. Lena closed her eyes and let the movement of Deidara moving lull her to sleep. She was tired and didn't care who she fell asleep on at the moment, just as long as he keeps his hands away from her skin she's happy.

**

* * *

**

**Day 3**

Kisame walked down one of the passageways of Akatsuki HQ early in the morning, wearing nothing but the standard shinobi sandals and black pants with a black shirt. He and Itachi had no missions on this day, nor did Deidara and Tobi. He figured that he can learn whatever Deidara and Tobi learned from the teen he brought in, same as Itachi if he was awake and same went for the others. Passing by a door, he paused before walking back and looking inside. He saw Tobi sitting at the table with his head on the table and soft snores coming from him. "What the…?"

Kisame entered and cleared his throat. Tobi's head shot up as he quickly stood up. "I…I wasn't asleep!!" He yelled before looking around and spotting Kisame. "Kisame-senpai?" Kisame narrowed his eyes on the younger member before grunting, "Why were you asleep at the table?"

"I didn't get enough sleep with Lena-chan waking up and moving around at night" Tobi replied and sat down.

Kisame raised a brow before shaking his head. "You should've knocked her out"

"I did, but then my sheets got stained with blood" Tobi whined and shook his head. "Never mess with her Kisame-senpai"

"She's just a kid Tobi. Stop whining and deal with it" He snarled before looking at the door, hearing someone approach. An extremely happy Lena walked in, jamming to her I-pod with a grin on her face. She was wearing a white tank top and grey capri's with the standard shinobi sandals she bought the other day. The music was loud enough to be heard by the two shinobi. "What is she doing?" Tobi asked, curious to know about the weird device she was holding in her hand.

Kisame stayed silent and moved to stand in front of her, removing one of the earphones from her ear. "Kid, what's this?" He asked, waiting for an answer. Lena stared at him and gave him an eerie grin. The shark man blinked and shook his head. "Never mind…." He trailed off, muttering under his breath about teenage women. Lena smiled at Tobi as she passed by him to get a head start on cooking for the Akatsuki.

Tobi shuddered visibly at the thought of what she is capable of. Lena looked at her I-pod and changed the song to a rather upbeat, techno song as she poked around the kitchen to see what she could cook. Finding sausages, she looked around to find eggs in order to make breakfast. Finding enough eggs, looked like someone went out shopping, she grabbed two frying pans and set to work.

"Hey! Why are you so happy this early in the morning?" Hidan said, walking in, noticing that Lena was ignoring him. With a frown, he yanked the earphones away. "I was talking to you wench! Listen to me!" Without a warning, Lena turned around, a butcher knife in her right hand. She gave Hidan a scary grin as she held the knife the way Norman Bates would before he killed someone. Hidan narrowed his eyes at her, ready to slice her head clean off when Tobi walks in. "Lena-chan! Do you…..Uhh….Lena?" He said, scared at the sight he's seeing.

Lena's attitude changed when Tobi came in, she put the knife down and grabbed his arm, nodding for him to help her. Hidan scowled, walking away. He'd get her for sure and he will wait until then. Tobi laughed nervously as she put her I-pod away and had him get started on the eggs. "Hai" He would mutter, not wanting to get on her bad side after what he just saw. About sometime later, breakfast was made, but the only thing that looked decent were the eggs. As Tobi got the table ready, Lena walked in, balancing two plates in both her hands.

A pair of hands reached out to take a plate from Lena's left hand. This action caused Lena to turn her head to stare at a blue haired woman. Confusion ran across Lena's face at the new addition. She didn't recognize the female Akatsuki member, her mind whirled as she went over the information she remembered of the Akatsuki organization. With an almost startled jolt, stumbling to keep the plate from falling, she stared at the woman.

'_The unknown member….At least I won't be the only female here. Kind of scary to be surrounded by men all the time, even though one of them looks like a girl' _She chuckled in her mind as she smiled at the female.

"Hello there. My name is Konan" The woman said, smiling back at the younger girl. With her free hand, she adjusted the white flower on her hair with skill as she turned to place the plate of eggs on the table. Lena nodded and tilted her head in Tobi's direction, stomping her foot to catch his attention. Tobi turned and noticed Konan. "Ah…Konan-san. Allow me to introduce Lena-chan, she's Kisame's prisoner." Lena smiled at Konan as she placed the plate of what was supposed to be sausages, but they did not look like sausages. "Ah, the new cook and tenant. Nice to meet you" Konan said and bowed in greeting.

Lena nodded in greetings and walked quickly back to the kitchen to fetch drinks. By the time she walked back to the table, Kisame, Tobi, Konan and Hidan were at the table. Hidan was reading a book, while Konan and Kisame chatted over some important business. Tobi just sat there, practicing what he learned from Lena's lessons. Lena poured water into the cups, although she just placed the pitcher next to Hidan for him to serve himself. She then sat down next to Konan with a smile before serving food onto her plate. To everyone, the food looked decent except for the sausages; they looked like they were squirming. Like worms. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing: Are the eggs decent or not?

Sighing, Lena took a bite of the eggs to calm everyone's nerves about the eggs, since she had the same exact thought too, even through Tobi cooked them. Konan, Tobi, Kisame and Hidan watched her to see if she would turn green and faint or for Hidan's pleasure, die of food poisoning. A sigh of relief echoed in the room as Lena continued to eat the eggs and drink her water. "Lena-chan…What is the sign for thank you?" Tobi asked, already done with his food, except the sausages. Lena swallowed her eggs, turning to look at him. She then moved the fingertips of her right hand, palm facing in and fingers pointing up, from the mouth, forward and down, ending with the palm angled up in front of the chest. "Oh…OK. Thank you Lena-chan" Tobi said and repeated the motion somewhat awkwardly.

Once the food was eaten, except for the sausages, she quickly gathered the plates to clean them. Although, when Konan offered to help, Lena simply shook her head with a small smile and cleaned the dishes. Once she was done, she returned to see Kisame, Tobi and Konan looking through her sketchbook. Immediately, she flushed red and walked stiffly to them to snatch her sketch book back, but failed when Kisame lifted it away from her and held it high. "No….You're not getting this back until you explain" He said, grinning at the pouting teen. "She's quite the artist" Konan said before patting Lena on the head. "Have fun" She said with a small chuckle and left. Lena shook her head before jumping up to grab her sketch book, but failed when Kisame pulled his arm back and plus he was taller than her.

Tobi sighed as he backed away to watch the scene unfold before him. Lena jumping and missing the sketchbook while Kisame backed away and out of the dinning room/kitchen, into the corridor. Kisame chuckled at each pitiful attempt Lena did to get her sketch book back. Backing up, Lena charged at Kisame, intending to tackle him, but he moved away and made her crash into a warm, hard body that grunted. Wincing, she looked up and paled.

'_Oh hell no…..It's….'_

"Leader-sama" Kisame said, voicing Lena's thoughts as he bowed to the man whom he called 'Leader'. The man was tall and a powerful aura practically oozed from him. She couldn't see his features since they were hidden, but she knew what he looked like. She's seen pictures and drawn him before. Taking a step back in embarrassment, she quickly bowed like Kisame did. "Kisame…What were you doing?" He asked, placing a hand on Lena's shoulder. "You must be the girl named Lena….Behave" He said approached Kisame, leaving Lena gaping at him. '_Just what is Pein up to?_' She thought as she observed Pein, snatch the sketchbook from Kisame's hand and backhanded him, causing Kisame to crash into the wall. "Stop fooling around and get back to work!" Pein snapped at Kisame before doing an about face and walked off.

'_Scary…..Very scary….And he has my sketchbook…..Fuck….' _Lena thought before rubbing her cheek, as if feeling Kisame's pain. She looked over to see him with an annoyed look and he walked off without a word. '_Oh boy…..'_

It would seem that Lena was in for a wild ride after what just happened. She wondered what the next day held. With that thought, she walked off to find Tobi or someone to hang out with since she had nothing else to do.

* * *

**Day 4**

Itachi was staring at Lena as she nervously stared back. For the past hour, Lena has been teaching sign language to him since he's a quick learner. She smiled at him and placed her hands over his, nodding. He stared at her right a raised brow and then she signed to him. **_'-You're done with the lessons Itachi. Congrats-' _**He nodded at her before turning to walk away. Lena sighed. Teaching Itachi was fairly easy since he has the Sharingan. She still has to teach Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and whoever else that hasn't been taught yet. Shaking her head, she glanced at the clock with a sigh. She woke up to an empty Akatsuki HQ and wandering around didn't help her boredom since all the doors were locked except for the bath. Right when she was about to take a nap back in the room she shared with Tobi, Itachi appeared in front of her and she figured that she could teach him.

The lesson was calm and somewhat peaceful. Although, it was like being with an idol she adored. Lena noticed that Itachi wasn't always so serious, although that side never showed much. She guessed it was something that everyone does when they are part of an organization like the Akatsuki, but she figured even bad guys have their moments. Smiling, she closed the door of the room as she quickly changed into a shirt she stole from Tobi. It was late already and she guessed that everyone must still be working or doing what they do. She shook her head. No, she shouldn't think like this. This was some fucked up dream she was having. For all she knows, she could be in a hospital, lying in a coma and she's here with the Akatsuki.

Getting in bed, she sighed. This was just getting odd. What kind of coma or dream felt this real? Wait, no, it isn't a dream. She felt pain before and…..Forget it, she was not going to hurt herself mulling over this. She'll find answers soon enough, she just wasn't sure really. Things happen for a reason. Maybe she was being punished because of a past life or could it be that one time she cheated on her Algebra 2 test. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. She is not even going to think about. She should enjoy the moment, no matter how scary or dangerous it is. Yawning, she slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming that she was back home with everyone.

**

* * *

**

**Day 5**

Lena was extremely happy now. Her period is gone and she's back to normal. Although, right now she wanted to get out to get some exercise and just being inside and stretching is not helping. She was looking around for any member to help her out, just as long as she doesn't meet Pein again. It was cool when she kind of met him, but no. She's had enough scary things happen to her and he intimidated her. Shuddering, she walked quickly and her face lit up at the sound of voices. _'Yes! But please don't let it be Hidan…Please please please!'_ She thought over and over. She wouldn't mind one of the other members, but please not Hidan. Shaking her head, she peeked into the room and sighed in relief when it was just Zetsu and Deidara. She then lightly knocked on the door frame to catch their attention.

Both turned their heads to look at her. "What is it?" Black Zetsu said. "Yes?" White Zetsu said. Lena gave him a crooked smile. That still creeped her out. She slowly signed to the two of them that she wanted to go out. Zetsu looked at Deidara before standing up. "You deal with her" He said and disappeared into the wall. Deidara sighed and turned to face her. "It seems we are going to hang out again….Kind of" He said, hoping to lighten the mood. Lena smiled at him. He was one of the few members she was comfortable with. Although, the whole mouth on his hands thing still grosses her out. Shaking her head, she grabbed his wrist and tugged lightly, but then she let go and did the universal sign for 'hold on' and she rushed off to change.

Deidara blinked, smiling softly. Ever since Lena was found, things have been different in HQ. Sort of. Although, learning sign language, like Pein said, can prove to be a good military tactic. In the last lesson he had with her, she signed to him that he was almost done and will be able to help her teach, like Itachi does when he wants to. She was an odd one, but quite hilarious sometimes. Especially when they were interrogating her and she kicked Hidan on the shin. Chuckling softly, he crossed his arms to wait for her. He also figured she was athletic, a runner perhaps since he saw her naked that one time and saw how her body was built. He had a feeling that her urge to go outside was because she needed more room to run around or do whatever she needed to do.

She really was an odd one to his eyes and everyone else, but there was something about her that just intrigued him to no end. He guessed it was because she's an artist like him, shrugging, he moved to walk out to go to Lena instead of waiting. Instead, she was already on her way, dressed in spandex shorts and a fishnet shirt that was similar to what he wore and the shinobi shoes. She was tying her hair up while she walked. Deidara's lips twitched into a smile. He wondered when she'd wear that one kimono they got her the day he and Tobi took her out shopping. '_She may look nice…._' Startled by the thought, he shook his head and went to walk to lead her to the outside. Lena followed him silently, excited that she can go outside and do her usual routine that she hasn't been able to do for the past five days. Maybe more, since she isn't sure how long she's been with the Akatsuki and holed up in HQ.

Deidara led her up a small stairwell, toward a door and opened it. It led to the top of HQ where a small patch of a forest that was not far covered the top. "Here, do what you want and don't you dare try to run" Deidara said, turning to face her only for Lena to walk by him to start her stretches. He leaned against a tree, watching with interest as she did her stretches. Once Lena was done stretching, after about an hour or so, she looked at Deidara and signed slowly.

'**_-Can you set up a running track for me...Like a trail I should follow so I wont get lost-'_**

When he gave her a serious look, she quickly signed that she wasn't going to run away. She needed to run around for a certain amount of time. Deidara sighed and moved away from the tree. "Fine, un." He quickly picked her up and jumped into the forest. Lena held onto him for dear life as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Deidara soon landed in an abandoned village that seemed pretty large. "Here. You can run around here, but don't go past the gates" He said, putting her down. With a smile, she kissed his cheek and walked away from him to take her starting position. A small blush stained his cheeks as he moved to lean against an old house, watching her bend down on her right knee while her left foot was a little behind her. He raised a brow when she lifted her rear end for a second and then bolted into a run. "What an odd girl, un"

Lena felt her blood pumping as she ran. Her muscles started to feel sore as she turned down a small street. It showed that she needed to get out more in order to stay in shape. Who knew when she might go back home. The thought made her slow down as tears started to well up in her eyes. She missed her home, family and friends. Sighing, she decided to walk around a bit to cool her head and to clear her mind. That is until she heard voices. She quickly ducked into a house and listened carefully.

"So you want us to bring you the girl?" Asked a female voice with an edge.

"Yes. Lord Orochimaru said that I can do what I wish with her. But right now, I want to capture her and play with her a bit" Replied a male voice with a somewhat sadistic laugh.

Lena's eyes widened. She recognized the two voices and guessed there were more than two. Holding her breath, so that she wouldn't alert them about her presence, she slowly walked out of the house. But she knocked over a bucket by accident. Cursing in her mind, she quickly bolted, knowing that she may not make it back to Deidara, even if it was a short way, but she had to try.

"What was that?" A second male voice said.

"Go check it out. I expect a mission complete when you four return" The first male voice said.

Deidara was well aware that other ninjas were around. He knew they were not around when he arrived with Lena. Cursing at himself, he quickly moved to find Lena before trouble arose. Spotting Lena running toward him, her skin was pale and he quickly grabbed her and jumped away. She was panting and obviously scared. "Hold on Lena. This might be a bit rough for you" He said, knowing that he was being followed when he dodged a kunai that was thrown at him. Glancing back, he noticed who they were and it who Lena thought it was.

It was the Sound four, Orochimaru's elite bodyguards and they were under Kabuto's orders to capture Lena.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Cat: **I added something else to the HQ scene in this chapter...so yeah...make sure to read it so that you wont be missing out on anything.

'**_-Blah-' _**Lena using sign language

'_blah'_ thoughts

**_Blah _**Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Day 5 continued**

"Listen to me carefully Lena. Whatever you do, stay close and do not remove the blindfold I'm about to hand you" Deidara said, his voice serious as he shifted her so that he could hold onto her with one arm. Lena nodded, keeping an arm around him as she waited to be given a piece of cloth. With his left hand, he handed her a black cloth and held onto her as she put it over her eyes. _'Good. Now I won't have to worry about her being tricked with a genjutsu…' _He thought.

Lena was now blindfolded and she was slightly annoyed about it, but figured that it was for her own good since he's a ninja. Sighing, she held onto him tightly. If only she could talk and that way she could warn him about the female of the Sound Four, Tayuya. Although, it may be futile since Deidara would be busy escaping and making sure that they both lived to see the next day. Deidara was fully alert, knowing that four were following him and they were dangerous. With his left hand, he reached into a fairly large pouch on his left hip. Opening it, he reached in and let the mouth on his hand take some clay. '_Time to show that art is a bang'_

A red headed woman with a beanie over her head followed after Deidara. "He has the girl that Kabuto described to us." She said to three other men. One of them had six arms, another was slightly pudgy and the last one has two heads. They wore similar clothing but the purple obis were the same. "Well, let's just kill him and take the girl." Replied the pudgy man with a snarl, she shot a glare at him. "Shut your fucking mouth Jirobo!" "Enough you two! We have to concentrate. He's part of the Akatsuki and is dangerous. Keep your guard up" Ordered the one with six arms. "Hai Kidomaru" They said at the same time, going in different directions to block off Deidara's escape. '_Why is the girl so important?' _Kidomaru thought to himself as he stopped on a tree branch and waited.

Deidara let loose small clay creatures whose hind legs were large, like crickets, onto the trees and ground. Then he proceeded to make more clay animals, but this time they were birds. He stopped on a tree branch, still holding onto Lena. This may be slightly hard since he was used to fighting with both hands free, but he had to protect Lena. "Damn." He muttered as he jumped away to dodge a kunai flying in his direction. Then he kicked Jirobo away as the sound nin appeared in front of him, ready to tackle him and grab Lena. Lena held onto Deidara for dear life at the movement, she was afraid since she has never been in this kind of situation. She's seen ninja's fight on the show, but this is real and she can get hurt. '_Why is this happening to me?'_She thought to herself, feeling despair at the thought. "Lena, listen to me carefully. I'm going to let you go and you must hide somewhere and I'll use a genjutsu to hide you. Do you understand?" He said, finding a safe spot, deep in the forest. She removed the blindfold and nodded.

Just as he put her down, he pushed her out of the way and blocked ten shuriken with one kunai. "Dammit! Run Lena! Run!" And she ran.

Deidara reached for more of his clay, looking around for any signs of his enemy. He wasn't sure as to whom the person was, but he had to be careful. "I see you let the girl go. Unwise decision" Tayuya emerged from behind some bushes, smirking evilly as she took out her flute. Deidara grinned as he had let some of his birds fly before he let Lena go. He held a hand to his chest, index and middle pointing to his chin. "Art is a bang!" Just as he said that, Tayuya looked up and jumped away, but the explosion of the three clay birds threw her further away and knocked her out. He took this chance to escape and find Lena and get back to HQ without a problem and maybe get some help. He hoped no one caught up to Lena.

* * *

**Back at the Akatsuki HQ**

All members were present except for Deidara and Tobi. They were called into a meeting by Pein, seeing that some important information must be discussed. They sat in a semi circle table and at the opening sat Pein at a desk. His eyes were narrowed as he rested his elbows on the desk and folded his fingers together. "Does anyone know where Deidara and Tobi are?" He asked, looking at each member for an answer. "Sir, Deidara took Lena out" Zetsu answered with his two voices. "Thank you Zetsu and how long ago was this?" "Almost an hour" A small murmur erupted before silence fell. "I see then and do you know where Tobi is?." "Out doing an errand" Zetsu replied. "Thank you again Zetsu" Was all Pein said. Everyone knew he was mad. They could feel it since he closed his eyes with a small sigh. A minute later, he stood up, placing his hands on the desk and opening his eyes. "You are all to look for Deidara and the girl and bring them back. Kisame, you will take your prisoner and tell her that she is not to leave with anyone except you. Is that clear?!" He ordered and was answered with a loud, echoing 'Yes sir!' before everyone scattered to find Deidara and Lena. Pein sighed and walked around the table.

"I see we have a bit of trouble" A deep male voice said, leaning against the wall in front of Pein. Glowing red eyes stared at Pein's ripple like eyes. "Yes, sir and I am sorry" Pein said, bowing in respect. The man flicked his wrist and Pein straightend. "That is fine, I have someone who can help" He motioned for Pein to follow him out to the lit hall. The man has long black hair and wore the same body armor that Tobi does. This man is called Madara Uchiha. Pein followed the older Uchiha to a set of large sliding doors. Opening them, it revealed a large room with a bed in the middle of it and a glowing circle written in japanese on the ground. A woman was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her dark brown hair fanned out on the pillow. "Who is she?" Asked Pein. Madara chuckled. "Someone that I found and brought here. She was badly wounded, so I had to heal her and give her a body" Pein gave Madara a confused look. "She's dead?" "Oh no. I took her soul and put into this body. It slowly turned into her actual body. She's ready to be awakened now" Madara said and approached the edge of the circle. Holding out a gloved hand, the circle stopped glowing and he moved closer to the bed, sitting at the edge. "Time to wake up" He whispered and her eyes slowly opened. At first they were unfocused before looking over at Madara with hazel eyes. "Good. What is your name?" He asked, his sharingan meeting her eyes. "Elle" She croaked. "Elle Marissa Bennet" Smirking, he leaned in closer to her, keeping eye contact. "You will work under me. Forget everything you know about your home, but your name."

Pein watched as Madara used the Mangekyou on the young woman, he felt a bit of sympathy but there must be a reason as to why he brought the woman to the HQ. Madara smirked. "I will teach you everything I know, except for several things." He said and then broke eye contact. The woman named Elle closed her eyes and then gasped, sitting up and opened her eyes to see Pein and Madara. "Ah good, you finally woke up." Madara said and gave her a small smile. She blinked and returned the smile. "I am sorry about that, sensei" She said and moved to get out of bed. The older Uchiha stood up to give Elle space. Standing up, she was only five foot three compared to both men and was wearing a black tank top with a pair of dark blue shorts. Looking at Pein, she bowed respectfully. "Pein-sama." He raised a brow, but wasn't going to ask any questions seeing that Madara had implanted information into her mind. Straightening up, her hair fell to her shoulder blades and she looked at Madara. "Do you need me for something?" She asked. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of shinobi sandals, along with a pouch of money and kunais. "I need you to find a young girl that belongs to us." Madara said, handing her the items. "She has black hair and deep blue eyes. About your height and she is mute. Her name is Lena." Elle took the shoes and put them on before strapping the pouch to her waist. "Yes, sensei" Right as she was about to walk pass Pein, Madara stopped her and stood behind her. Pulling her hair back, he used a black ribbon to tie it back. "Thank you" She said and then walked out.

Pein looked over at Madara. "What is she useful for?" Madara gave the orange haired man a dark smirk. "You will soon see." With that said, he walked out and left Pein alone in the room. A chill went up his spine. Something didn't feel right to him, but he brushed it off before heading out to finish some paperwork.

* * *

Tayuya was shaken awake by Jirobo and the two headed man. They were all beaten up. Apparently Deidara managed to get them to back off with his exploding clay and taijutsu. "I'm going to get that bastard!" She shrieked and disappeared, leaving the two men behind. "Well….Let's just go find the girl while Tayuya and Kidomaru take care of that Akatsuki member." The two headed man said. The two men set off in search of Lena, without knowing that she was hidden in the bushes near them. '_I have to help in a way'_She thought, looking down at the kunais she swiped from Tayuya when she was knocked out. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted in the direction she saw Deidara go.

Deidara jumped away as Kidomaru spit a large spider web at him. He knew to be careful since he wasn't sure what they could do. He was going back to where he let loose his small clay animals, the one with the large hind legs. Kidomaru was following, but kept on spewing spider webs and throwing kunais. Deidara then disappeared and reappeared behind him and dropped kicked him, but it was a clone and his leg got caught in a spider web. He cursed and tried to use a kunai to slice through it, but it wouldn't. The thread was too strong and Kidomaru was laughing as he slowly approached Deidara. "Lookie here. I caught an Akatsuki member. What shall I do?" He said, spitting out yellowish spider thread that hardened into hooks. But before he struck, Deidara exploded into a puff of smoke.

Kidomaru growled and threw one of the hooks to where he sensed Deidara, but missed and did so five more times until he had nothing left. Deidara threw a kunai with five exploding tags connected to it at the tree next to Kidomaru. The six armed man jumped away and emerged from the smoke in his level one cursed form. Just as he was about go attack Deidara, Tayuya jumped down and landed in a dangerous crouch. She did some hand signs and bit her left thumb before slamming her hand on the ground. Three men appeared, each blindfolded or in the case of the one with the club, hair in the face. "Heh...Kidomaru…Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show as I rip pretty boy apart" Kidomaru growled, but stood back and let Tayuya take over. Deidara took a step back, only to get attacked by a floating thing with a mouth on it.

Lena watched with wide eyes at the violence. She held the two kunais in shaky hands. She couldn't do this, but she had to keep Tayuya from playing her flute and make sure that the spider guy didn't catch her. Tayuya smirked as she brought the flute to her lips and played, making the three men move and attack Deidara. In which he countered with exploding clay, but he had to gain some distance in order to think of a plan. But a movement caught his eye. Kidomaru watched safely away from the fight, but the movement also caught his eyes. Tayuya was unaware of it as she focused on Deidara.

Lena darted from the bushes behind Tayuya and bit one of the red head's arms. Tayuya shrieked in pain, dropping her flute and using her free hand to hit Lena on the head. She fell back and managed to grab Tayuya's flute as she stood up. Tayuya reached for Lena, but the young teen ran away. "Dammit!" She yelled and chased after Lena. Deidara cursed to himself and at Lena's stupidity. Kidomaru blinked at what just happened before turning his attention to Deidara seeing that he was distracted. Just as he was about to spit out more spider web, a large bandaged object appeared and he jumped away. Kisame stood where Kidomaru was standing before, in a dangerous stance with his sword in his hands. "I see you ran into some trouble Deidara" He said as Deidara jumped to stand next to Kisame. "Where's the girl?" He asked, only for Deidara to tense slightly. "She…Well…..She bit into the read heads arm and ran, taking her flute. The red head ran after her" He said and pointed in the direction they went.

Hearing this, Kisame frowned and took a different stance. "Leader-sama is not happy with what you did. You go after her and I'll take care of six arms here" Deidara nodded and disappeared. Kisame grinned a shark like grin before doing Kage Bushin no Jutsu and charging at Kidomaru. The spider man cursed and his level two curse mark appeared. Things were getting serious since Kisame was strong and the two of them were oblivious to what they can do. Kisame's clone swung his sword, but Kidomaru dodged a little too late. His skin was ripped out from his right arm. "Heh….My sword shaves….and…" His sword moved slightly and Kidomaru felt a little weak, as if his chakra was taken away. "Eats chakra" Finished the real Kisame before doing a side kick and knocking Kidomaru away. "Weakling"

Lena panted as she darted to the left, avoiding Tayuya, who landed in front of her. She can't out run a ninja, even if she was on track. Changing directions again, she saw a clearing through the trees and smiled as she forced her legs to run faster, past her limit. Tayuya was playing with Lena. Watching her squirm before she went to capture her and take her flute back. The bite mark on her arm bled slightly. She smirked, knowing that there was a cliff where Lena was heading. '_Stupid girl' _Lena stopped, falling to her knees as she panted. Dead end. She arrived at a cliff, just as Tayuya thought. Shaking her head and wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she proceeded to break the flute over her knee with what little strength she had left. She failed at the attempt and decided to use the rock next to her to break it. It worked, but Tayuya's screech of anger reached her ears.

Tayuya saw what Lena did to her precious flute. She jumped down and started to slowly walk toward Lena. The teen scrambled to stand and back up. She was nearing the cliff's edge. If she fell, it would be trouble for everyone. They needed her for a reason that is unknown at the moment. "Take one more step and you'll fall to your death, girly" She said, making Lena flinch slightly and shake her head. Tayuya frowned and stopped walking toward her. If she didn't hurry, then….

Deidara found Tayuya and Lena. He bit his bottom lip at the situation. He needed to think and fast! Lena was about to fall into the raging river below if she took another step back. His arsenal of clay was starting to run low and he had to tell Lena in a way that he was there and can save her. That's it! He quickly fashioned a small clay bird and let it fly toward Lena, making sure that Tayuya doesn't see it.

Lena saw the bird and smiled sadly. She knew that she had to jumped in order to get away from Tayuya since she figured Deidara might be far away and not reach her in time. She looked at Tayuya, smirked and flipped her off while sticking her tongue out. With that said, she let herself fall back and plummet into the raging river that was eight feet below.

Deidara rushed toward the cliff to save Lena, but was too late. "DAMMIT!" He yelled and slammed a fist on the ground. He knew Tayuya was behind him and he moved quickly to attack her with full force. This caught her by surprise as she struggled to block his attacks. When she was down, Kisame appeared and looked around. "Where is she?" Deidara kept a foot on Tayuya's neck. "She jumped…..I was too late to save her" Kisame stared in slight shock. His prisoner jumped….She jumped…..Fuck! "Dammit Deidara! Now the shit has hit the fan! Leader-sama will kill us or punish us!" Kisame snapped, glaring at Deidara. The blonde haired man, glared back up at him. "It's not my fault that she decided to help me and almost get herself killed." "Enough! This is getting nowhere….I'll look for her. You take care of the bitch you took down" Kisame took off into the forest. Deidara smirked and looked down at Tayuya. "This will be fun"

Tayuya's dying screams echoed in the silent forest.

* * *

**_Darkness, a room of darkness with voices whispering softly. _****_Lena_****_ was laying on something soft and warm. Where is she? A small flame came to life and she slowly opened her eyes to see that there was a music box and it opened by itself to play a soft melody. She recognized it as her grandmother's music box. Why was it here? Looking around, all she saw was darkness and deciding that she had to go to the music box, she crawled over to it. Before she touched it, the whole room lit up with torches. Blinking a bit as her eyes adjusted, she was in a hallway. Red carpet, intricate ornaments adorned the black walls as she slowly stood up. _**

**_Portraits of many people were hung on the walls. "Where am I?" She jumped slightly at the voice and looked around. It was not familiar and yet it voiced her thoughts. "Is there someone here?" She now noticed that her lips moved and it was her voice. Her voice was soft. She must be dead or dreaming if she can speak. Shaking her head, she picked up the music box and noticed that there was a picture in it. Her eyes widened in shock._**

**_Two young girls stood next to two older men. She recognized them as the Second and Third Hokage of the Leaf village. She did not know who the young girls were, but they seemed familiar. "_****_Lena_****_…My child" _****_Lena_****_ turned around to see an elderly woman in a white robe standing behind her. "Grandma?" The woman nodded, her grey eyes softening as _****_Lena_****_ ran toward her and hugged her. "Listen to me _****_Lena_****_….You and another have the same destiny as the two girls in the picture. I cannot tell you who they are, but you will know soon enough. Just be patient." She said, lightly combing her fingers through _****_Lena_****_'s hair. The teen nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks. This had to be dream…Her grandmother was dead. _**

**_"_****_Lena_****_…You must leave now. You have to grow and learn as you stay with the people you are with now and are going to know" _****_Lena_****_ looked up at the older woman and shook her head. "No...I don't want to go back! I want to be home, with Marie and everyone else!" She cried out. Shaking her head, the older woman kissed _****_Lena_****_'s forehead and everything became bright. _**

* * *

Lena washed up on the bank of the river, unconscious and shivering. A shadow loomed over her body before the person picked her up. "Lee! We need to head back to Konoha! This girl needs medical attention!" Yelled a man to a younger boy. The younger boy ran toward the man. He has black hair, bowl cut style and wore a green spandex suit. Much like the older man. "Yes, Gai-sensei!" He said and saluted. The two of them ran off, toward a large gate and a village called Konoha.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Cat: **Please make sure you have read the other chapters, especially chapter 7, because I have changed and/or added some things. I don't want anyone getting confused with this chapter. Thank you all for your patience. Once I finish my semester in college, I will put my whole attention on this story and finish it before I get back on my original and Elle's which will be posted soon. Just because I was gone for so long, I made this a long chapter, sort of.

'_**-Blah-' **_Lena using sign language

'_blah'_ thoughts

_**Blah **_Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Day 10**

Tsunade frowned as she looked through some papers while sitting at her desk in her office. The Hokage office. The blonde haired, amber eyed woman leaned back into her large chair with a sigh. It was so much work and it was bad enough that most of the Konoha ninjas are out on missions and genins were all she had left with a few chunins. '_What a day…' _She thought and was about to close her eyes when someone slammed open the door. "Lady Tsunade!!!" Shizune panted as she walked in, with Ton-Ton in her arms. "What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk. The dark haired woman stood before Tsunade. "The girl Gai and Lee brought in is now waking up" That made Tsunade stand up quickly. That was good news indeed. It has been five days since they brought in the girl that they found. She was banged up a bit from being washed up on a river bank. She and three other medic ninjas have been keeping an eye on the young girl who has no records, not even in other villages. They only estimated her age, weight, and height and if she had any health problems.

"Has anything changed?" Tsunade asked as she walked passed Shizune, heading toward the hospital. "No, everything is normal and Sakura is with her." Tsunade nodded. Sakura was her best student in the medical field. So everything will be ok and now they will get answers.

* * *

Sakura sat next to the bed as Lena slowly woke up from her five day coma. Any wounds that she sustained are gone thanks to the expertise of the medics in the hospital. The pink haired girl smiled softly as Lena's deep blue eyes met her emerald eyes. "Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. How are you feeling?" She only stared at Sakura, dazed and confused. Her body felt like lead as she tried to move to sit up. Her throat was dry when she swallowed. Sakura quickly helped her sit up and that was when Lena noticed the white room mixed with the sanitized smell. She was in a hospital. Without even having to move her hand to sign for a glass of water, Sakura held a glass of water in front of her and helped her drink from it. Nodding her thanks, she looked around even more. Sakura just watched, letting Lena take in her surroundings.

Lifting her arm slowly, she winced. "Take it easy, you have been asleep for five days" Sakura said, smiling softly. Lena paused and let the events that happened flood back. She purposely went over a cliff, into a raging river, knowing that she could die. That was only to escape from being killed or captured. Then…Where did she end up? Oh right, she was still in the fucked up reality, so anything could happen. She was out for five days and somehow arrived at Konoha "Can I know your name?" Sakura asked, now standing up. Lena looked up at her and sighed. This was going to be a problem. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth and spoke, showing that she couldn't speak. "Oh…" Sakura whispered and sat back down, only to stand up again when the door opened and Tsunade walked in. The first thought about Tsunade that popped in Lena's mind was: Big melons.

Tsunade paused for a second, seeing the somewhat frail teen sitting up and looking at her. With a smile, she approached and introduced herself. "My name is Tsunade and I'm sure you've met my top student." Lena nodded and weakly reached over for a cup of water. Sakura once again helped her take another drink of water from the glass. "Tsunade-sensei…She can't speak" Sakura whispered to the large breasted woman, who now stood beside her. Pursing her lips, Tsunade frowned and thought quickly. "Is there a way for you to communicate?" Lena nodded and pointed at her mouth, mouthing words very slowly. _**I can mouth words or draw. **_Sakura quickly went to get a pencil and paper, leaving Shizune holding Ton-ton and Tsunade with Lena. "I see then. Let's wait until Sakura gets back. You are in Konoha. I'm the Hokage and this is Shizune, my assistant with her pet Ton-ton." Lena nodded in response, lying back down to stare at the ceiling for the moment.

* * *

**Akatsuki HQ**

Madara Uchiha sat on the rooftop of the HQ, looking out toward the forest with a thoughtful expression. This was the only time that he could actually take a break from acting like the airhead, younger member 'Tobi'. He was going over what Pein has been reporting to him about each member whenever he wasn't at the meetings. He had other things to do. He had yet heard from Elle, his new puppet in his plans, nor of any progress in finding Lena. That girl made him curious. He knew she came from the same plane as Elle, but he had to implant knowledge of their language in her mind. Lena just understood them right off the bat, even if she was mute, she still should have trouble understanding everyone and whenever she mouthed, they shouldn't understand her but they did. But he did notice that when it comes to their writing, she can't understand it. "Makes it even more interesting" He said to himself, smirking as he recalled their eventful day of shopping with Lena. It also didn't help that they shared a bed, at that thought his cheeks lightly turned red. Half the time she gave him an attitude, he wanted to slap her or worse. Letting it slide was something he had to do, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Her knowledge on the organization, based on the sketches she had in her sketchbook, made him wary of her. In the end though, he had already placed her in his plans. By learning how she communicated would help a lot in their missions. A military tactic that they would only know. Now, he just had to wait for Elle's part to come up. He had a feeling that it would take a long time until then. Sighing, he stood up and was about to jump down when he noticed a figure approaching the outskirts of the forest that hid the HQ. Narrowing his eyes, he crouched to move closer and then smiled when he noticed who it was. Elle had returned and with good news he hoped. Not wanting to waste time in greeting her and changing, he did a genjustu to look like Tobi and jumped down.

Elle yelped when Tobi landed in front of her and fell back. "Dammit Tobi! I really hate ninjas" She said, taking the hand he offered to her. "Sorry, Elle-chan." He said and chuckled a bit before his tone became serious. "Any news?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I heard rumors about a mysterious teen that was found and taken to Konoha." She said. He nodded; glad to at least have some progress. "Good, very good." A quick plan was forming in his mind as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time we introduced you to the rest of the members." He said and led her inside the HQ to find Pein so that he could explain to the Rinnegan user a little bit more about Elle.

* * *

It has been at least an hour that Lena was drawing simple caricatures to explain things to Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune. With the exception that she was with the Akatsuki, since they have been trying to capture at least one member to gain information. She only told them that she was wandering about when a group of ninjas attacked her. Tsunade asked for sketches of the ninjas who attacked her so that she could show them to the anbu leader for identification. Handing over the sketches to Tsunade, who told Shizune to deliver them, Lena relaxed back on the bed with a sigh. It felt like it has been more than one hour and she was tired. Sakura saw Lena's exhaustion and lightly tapped the big breasted woman on the shoulder. She motioned that Lena was tired and Tsunade nodded. "Alright…Thank you for what you have drawn for us to understand how you were found where you were" She said and turned to leave. "Rest now and tomorrow we will continue" Sakura closed the door behind them with a small wave to Lena. She waved back and let it drop to her side as she closed her eyes. She hoped she could get back to the Akatsuki, she did not want to have to deal with meeting new people again and maybe having another panic attack.

* * *

**Day 11**

**Akatsuki HQ**

Pein and Elle were walking down the candle lit hallway, toward the dinning/kitchen room. "Today, I will officially introduce you to the organization." He said glancing at her. She looked up at him with a nervous smile. "I hope they like me" She said and pouted when he patted her head. As they neared the door, they heard a commotion.

"Hidan…Shut the hell up and eat my tentacles" Kakuzu said and slapped him across the face with his tentacles. Hidan sat up, irate. "Yeah! Uh huh, eat _your _tentacles!" He grabbed a fistful of ramen noodles that were still hot. "Well, eat mine!" He yelled, throwing them at Kakuzu's face. Wiping the hot noodles off his face, Kakuzu tackled Hidan out of his chair and began to wail on him.

Deidara shook his head at the sight of Hidan and Kakuzu fighting. He then turned his attention back to creating small clay birds that flew around the room and grinned. "Art is a bang!" He said, causing one of his clay birds to explode behind Kisame's head. Said shark man turned his head to glare at Deidara. "Dude, I'm so sorry" He said and ducked when Kisame threw his plate at him, hitting the wall. "Hey, un! What the fuck was that for? Un"

"You made me drop my food" He said and threw another plate at him. Deidara ducked once again. "That's it. Un!" He sent more clay birds after Kisame. Kisame ran, cussing at Deidara.

Zetsu was arguing with himself, rather loudly and more so than often. In front of him was a, still fresh, decapitated arm. He was arguing over what side to start eating from.

Itachi and Tobi were sitting calmly. Tobi was watching everyone and shaking his head. Itachi was reading the paper and sipped at his coffee, relaxed and not really caring about the commotion.

Pein stood at the doorway, a slight 'what the fuck' expression and a light blush on his face. Elle glanced at him and saw the twitch of annoyance. She chuckled a bit and looked back at all the members with concern. Closing his eyes, he sighed and narrowed his eyes when he opened them. "Shut the fuck up!"

Everyone and everything stopped. Tobi jumped back in surprise and Itachi abruptly spit out his coffee, they both looked at their fearsome leader.

Elle was shocked at the scary man next to her and wanted to walk away, back to her room and hide underneath the covers. She squeaked when he placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a calm manner. "This is our new member, Elle Bennet"

A hand emerged from behind the table. "Is she even Japanese?" Hidan asked.

Pein muttered under his breath. "Anyway…I want you all to get this room and the kitchen clean" He was very calm. "And go to your rooms…Now"

Everyone scampered to do as he said. In less than five minutes, they had the whole room cleaned. Elle moved out of the way when they walked quickly out of the room in a single file. Tobi was the last one to leave and Pein stopped him. "I have a mission for you" He said and lead Tobi away. Elle just stood there, dumbfounded. "What do I do now?" She said and groaned.

* * *

**Konoha**

**Hospital**

Lena was restless as she looked out the window of her hospital room. Even if she was deemed well enough to be out and about, they confined her to the room until they found someone to watch over her. She knew that they didn't trust her, she didn't blame them though. Shaking her head, she walked over to the door. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to leave the room alone. She wanted out! Reaching for the door handle, she was about to slide it open when it opened. Her deep blue eyes fell on a tall man with spiky white hair. Red lines going down from his eyes to his cheeks and a headband with the kanji word for oil. '_Oh my god…'_ She thought, recognizing the man and backed up a bit. He stared at her seriously, before his lips stretched into goofy grin. "You are a cute one" He said and crossed his arms, nodding in an approving way. Lena just took a step back with a nervous smile. He then made her jump when he held out his hand, doing a pose and a huge grin was on his face. "I am the Great Jiraiya!" He said. Lena just stood there, staring at him. '_You really are kidding me…Why HIM!?' _She thought and then started to silently laugh. Jiraiya blinked and straightened up with a confused look. _'Tsunade was right. She is mute' _He thought, remembering being told about Lena before he came over to her room. It was then that he remembered the small sketchbook in his pocket. Reaching behind him, where he has the large scroll that he carried he grabbed the sketchbook. She jumped slightly when he shoved the small, black sketchbook, in front of her. Taking it, she gave him a questioning look before it dawned to her. He must've been briefed about her being mute and maybe he was asked to coax information from her. _**'**__You're not fooling anyone, Ero-sennin.' _She thought and nodded her thanks before turning around to grab a pencil from the nightstand next to her bed.

Jiraiya watched the young teen with curiosity. He knew what had happened between her and the Sound Four from what Tsunade had told him. Thing is…Why would the Sound Four attack her? It could be just a random killing, but Orochimaru commands them. When he told that to Tsunade, they came to the conclusion that Lena knows more than what she told them. Sighing, he gave her a kind smile and moved aside to let her out. "We are going to make a stop at Sakura's to get you something to wear other than the hospital robe" Lena smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. She really hated hospitals and would love to wear something other than the damned robe.

Following him down the hall, she stayed close, not wanting to meet anyone else at the moment. She needed to take it easy, even though she hasn't suffered another panic attack yesterday or today. Shaking her head, she gulped when they set foot out of the hospital. He glanced over at her and chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. The villagers wont bite." He said and Lena grabbed onto his arm like a wide-eyed child. "Sakura's house isn't far, so don't worry":

He was right, it wasn't far. It only took about ten minutes to get there. Jiraiya knocked on the door, in a few seconds, Sakura opened it and welcomed them both in with a kind smile. The pink haired girl led Lena up the stairs while Jiraiya waited in the living room. "I might have some clothes that will fit you" She said, giving Lena a once over when they entered her room. Lena blushed slightly before looking around the small room. It only had a bed that sat against the wall on the far right with a desk across from it. Walking over to the window near the bed, she placed a hand on the cool surface, watching a few villagers walk below. Sakura was looking through her somewhat large closet for some clothes that might fit Lena. "You have a bigger chest than me, but I think these should do until I'm able to take you shopping" She said, pulling out a baggy red shirt and a blue with white kimono. Placing them on the bed, she walked back to the closet to open some drawers to grab a pair of jeans and a matching obi for the kimono. Lena tuned around and stared at the kimono. That would be a challenge to put on. Opening the sketchbook, she quickly drew a caricature depicting someone asking for help in putting on a kimono. Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused. "You've never worn a kimono?" Her reply was a shake of the head. "Oh…Well…Tomorrow, I'll teach you, but for now, wear the shirt and jeans" Sakura walked out of the room to give Lena privacy.

With a sigh, Lena shed the white hospital robe, thankful to have clean underwear when she woke up today. The jeans were a bit tight around the waist, but comfortable. Pulling the shirt over head, it was a perfect fit on her. Smiling, she grabbed the sketchbook and pencil before walking out of Sakura's room, down toward the living room. Jiraiya stood up when he saw her and Sakura nodded in approval. "I'll keep the kimono here since you will be rooming with me for now" She said. Lena smiled and nodded her thanks before Jiraiya grabbed her hand. "Let's get going. I have something to do in an hour and I want to show you around so that you can know your way"

* * *

**Akatsuki HQ **

Deidara was looking at Tobi as he packed. "Going on another mission?" He asked and the younger member nodded. "I will be gone for a day or two, maybe three" He said and closed the small pack before putting on his cloak. Deidara sighed and turned around to walk out of Tobi's room, only to pause when he saw Pein approaching. Bowing respectfully, he left, since Pein was still unhappy with him. He stood at the doorway and watched Tobi. "You understand why I'm asking you to go, right?" Tobi turned to look at Pein. "Yes, but I will only do this once" He replied, in a deeper voice than usual. Shouldering his pack, Tobi walked toward the door; Pein moved out of the way and walked behind Tobi. "I'll be back once I find her" He said and was gone in a split second. Pein sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why do I have a bad feeling?"'

* * *

**Konoha**

Jiraiya pointed at a shoe store to their left. "That is where you can buy some shoes" He said and then smiled at her before pointing a little a head of them. "That is the Sakura Inn. Very nice, but very expensive and…" He trailed off at the sight of two beautiful women who giggled and waved at him as they passed by. He winked at them and waved. Lena just shook her head at his actions. He cleared his throat and smiled apologetically at her. "So…Do you like it here?" She nodded. "That's good, maybe you could live here" She looked at him, blushing slightly and shrugged. "Don't know? Alright then…" He gently patted her head and was about to show her the tallest building in the village when someone called out to him.

"Ero-sennin!" A young man with spiky blond hair ran up to them and grinned. His blue eyes reflected his huge grin. "I almost got it, even though my hands are still slightly burned" He said, holding out his somewhat burned hands. Jiraiya smiled and crossed his arms. "Alright, show me what you got" He nodded and started to move his right hand over his left in rapid movements until a ball of swirling chakra like wind formed on his hand before it burned out. Jiraiya nodded and patted the boys head. "Good job. You're making progress" He just laughed and then looked at Lena. "Hello"

Lena stood there with an almost goofy grin on her face. '_It's Naruto…Wow…_' She thought and blinked when Jiraiya asked her something. She gave him a confused look. "I never did catch your name and I've been showing you around town" It was then that she remembered something important, no one knows her name. Glancing at the sketchbook in her hand, writing her name would be a waste of time and drawings wouldn't really help that much when it comes to her name. Naruto was confused when she didn't reply instantly to his sensei. "What's the matter?" He asked. Lena looked up at Naruto and then gave Jiraiya a look. The older man chuckled. "Sorry…Naruto, she's mute and can't talk" Naruto opened in mouth in a silent 'O'. "I'm sorry to hear that" He said and Lena shook her head. "Charades then?"

She held up one finger. "One word" Jiraiya said and she shook her head. "Oh, one moment" She nodded. She really had to think on how to do this. It looked easier when she did it with the Akatsuki, but this one might tricky. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a light post and smiled. Leaning against it, she looked at them. "Lean? Your name is Lean?" Naruto said and Lena nodded before opening her mouth as if she was saying 'A'. "Lean…A…" Jiraiya said, crossing his arms in a thoughtful way. "Leana" She nodded, but held up her hands in front of her and made the motion for 'shorter'. "Lena?" Naruto and Jiraiya said at the same time. She nodded and smiled at the two of them. "Nice to meet you Lena. I'm Naruto" He said and held out his hand.

Shaking his hand, Lena felt really giddy. She had just met the Fourth's son and someone who will be a great man in the future. "So...Um…W ant to go eat some ramen?" He said and she nodded "Not right now Naruto. I need to finish showing her around the village and then take her back to Sakura's" Jiraiya said. Lena looked at him and then tapped her wrist, asking for the time. Jiraiya pulled his right sleeve up to look at his watch; moving his arm back and forth. "Sorry, I'm getting old" He said. "It is two-thirty" Lena nodded and thought for a moment before holding up five fingers. "At five? Ok then, I'll see you at five" Naruto said and then ran off.

"Anyway, back to what I was doing. You see that really tall building?" She nodded. "That's where the Hokage's office is. If you need anything, you can go ask Tsunade. Remember, Tsunade" Lena nodded again, even though she already knew. "She's really busy, so you'll have to make an appointment" Jiraiya started to walk once again with Lena following. "I'll leave you at Sakura's now. I have other matters to attend to in a bit" He said and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

In five minutes, they arrived at Sakura's door. "Well, it was nice meeting you Lena. Naruto knows Sakura, so you might see him around." Jiraiya said and patted her head. "Oh and would you be interested in being a model?" He asked in a joking manner, winking at her. She shook her head. "Oh, such a shame" He said and then walked away. Sighing, she turned to knock at the door and was taken by surprise at who answered the door.

"Oh hello. Sakura-chan, someone's at the door!" Lee called back in the house. "Let her in!" Sakura said from inside the house, as if she was expecting Lena. Lee moved aside to let Lena in and closed the door. "Hey, you're that girl who was in the hospital right? The one that Gai-sensei and I rescued right?" Lena blinked and nodded, a bit unsure. She didn't know who rescued her, but she was in the hospital. He grinned. "My name is Rock Lee" He said and then saw his sensei. "Gai-sensei!" The older look alike of Lee turned and grinned. "Hello there. It's good to see you up and about. I can see that the fire of youth burns bright within you" He said and gave her his trademark grin. Lena shuddered. "What's your name?" Lee asked, moving to stand next to Gai. Rubbing the back of her neck, she sighed at the thought of having to do this again. "What's the matter?" Lee asked.

She pointed at her throat and opened her mouth before shaking her head. "You can't talk?" Gai said and she nodded. "Oh" They both said at the same time. Scratching her cheek, she leaned against the wall. "Laid back?" Lee said. Lena shook her head and leaned back against the wall. "Lean?" Gai added and she nodded before opening her mouth as if she was saying 'A' "Leana?" She nodded and then motioned for them to shorten it a bit. "Leana" She shook her head and moved her arms up and down. "Upper case 'a'?" She nodded. "Lena?" Lee said and jumped in joy when she nodded. "It's nice to meet you" Gai said and smiled at her before turning to walk into the dinning room. Lena was shocked before following Lee and was a bit uncomfortable at how low the table was. Gai and Lee were sitting cross-legged and she followed their example, sitting across from Lee

'_His teeth sparkled when he smiled. He's so cheesy. Why did I have to meet bushy brows and bushy brows Jr. Why!?_' She thought and looked up when Lee spoke to her. "So…Where are you from?" She blinked and tapped her head, shaking it. "You forgot? While you were in the coma?" She nodded. "I'm sorry…I know you'll like it here" Lee said, grinning. Sakura walked in and smiled at Lena. "I hope you enjoyed the tour, Lena" She smiled and then gave Sakura a confused look. "I overhead you and these two talking" Sakura said and was about to add something else when there was a knock at the door. "One second."

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it to see Naruto. "Hey Sakura. Ero-sennin told me that Lena was staying here and I wanted to remind her that I'll be coming by at five to pick her up." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "You asked her out on a date? Naruto, you idiot! She just got here. Give her some time to settle in" She snapped at him. Naruto held his hands up in surrender and shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. I'm just taking her out as a friend. I just met her and I also want to celebrate her welcome to Konoha" Hearing that, Sakura calmed down a bit. "Alright…I'll remind her then" She said and waved goodbye to Naruto before closing the door. She walked back to the dinning room. "Naruto just wanted to remind you that he'll pick you up at five. I'll give you something small to eat so that you won't ruin your appetite" Lena nodded her thanks and smiled.

The small lunch was nice. Lena enjoyed watching Sakura deal with Lee's efforts to ask her out on a date. She was glad that no one asked her anymore questions while they ate. After that, she had two hours to kill and she helped Sakura around her house. She taught Sakura a little dance that she knew since she was five. Around four-thirty, Sakura gave her some money and a ribbon to pull back her hair. At five, Naruto was at the door to pick up Lena. He took her to Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite place to eat. She drew comics for him so that she could communicate with him. The people who owned the place were really nice to her and their ramen was to die for. Around seven, he took her back to Sakura's and he said good night. Lena took a relaxing bath before going to bed in Sakura's room, on the really comfortable futon.

As she lay there, her thoughts drifted back to the Akatsuki. She really missed them. They were probably looking for her…but…what if they weren't. Her heart dropped at the thought. That would mean that she would stay in Konoha for who knows how long. No, she really didn't want to. They are nice, but the Akatsuki has her stuff and....Tobi. Her cheeks turned red. Shaking her head, she rolled to lie on her side to fall asleep and not think of how the mere thought of him made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Day 12**

Madara stopped on a tree branch in the dark forest that surrounded Konoha. He could see the gate already and smiled. All he had to do now was find Lena and go back to HQ. With a bored sigh, he did a genjutsu to change his appearance. Keeping the spiky black hair of Tobi, his eyes turned a dark green and he looked around Lena's age. He wore a black tank top with a fish net shirt underneath and the standard shinobi pants and shoes. Strapping a small pouch on the right side of his hip, he placed at least five kunais and twelve shuriken, along with his wallet just in case he gets hungry. Ready to go, he jumped down and walked toward the large gate.

One of the guards stopped him, but he used his sharingan to fool the guard into thinking that he was a villager. "Alright…Time to find Lena" He said and walked toward the hospital.

* * *

Lena woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Her stomach growled loudly as she groggily got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of business. Yawning, she walked down the stairs and smiled at Sakura in the kitchen. "Good morning Lena. Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked, reaching to grab a plate from the cupboard. She nodded and went to help Sakura grab another plate and two cups. They both ate breakfast in silence, since Lena's brain was a bit slow in the morning.

"Lena…I'm going to be doing errands and helping around to prepare for the festival" Sakura said as she picked up the dishes to wash them when they finished eating. Lena gave Sakura a confused look at the mention of a festival. What kind of festival could it be? "Oh, right. We will be honoring the Fourth Hokage. It is a fun festival too" Sakura said with a grin. "Tomorrow is the festival, but today we will be preparing for it" Lena nodded, understanding a bit. "Let's get you changed and you can wear the kimono tomorrow." Sakura said and laughed at Lena's expression when she mentioned the kimono.

* * *

It has been at least five hours since he entered the village and he had no luck in finding Lena. It frustrated him to no end. Madara sighed as he sipped some tea in a little food stall. He knew she was in the hospital for a while from what he managed to get out from one of the nurses, but he had to look around just to find her. Finishing his tea, he paid for it and walked out. He would have to try again tomorrow if he can't find her today. '_Maybe I could try at one of the inns.' _He thought, making his way to the nearest inn, Sakura inn.

* * *

Sakura and Lena have been helping villagers set up stands for the festival. At the moment, they were walking around. Sakura was showing Lena more of Konoha since Jiraiya never finished. Lena was enjoying herself in Konoha. Everyone was nice to her and they even had fun when some of the young men flirted with them. Although, Lena let Sakura do what she wanted, she wasn't interested in anyone from Konoha. After a while, Sakura suggested that Lena opened a small stand during the festival and sell some of her drawings. Lena blushed and shook her head. Sakura continued to nag her until she nodded. "You can draw whatever you want" Sakura said and dragged Lena to a store to get a bigger sketchbook and some paint supplies.

"Well…I'll leave you to do whatever you want" Sakura said, giving Lena the bag of supplies. "You know your way around, right?" Lena nodded. "Ok. I'm going to see Tsunade for a bit of training." Sakura said and handed her a spare key. "In case I'm not home when you get there" Lena nodded and waved goodbye to Sakura. Sighing, Lena decided to head over to the spot that Sakura showed her. She needed to collect her thoughts and maybe get some drawings done.

As she walked toward the former training area of Kakashi's team, she noticed a young man who looked familiar. As she passed by him, she shook her head. The spiky hair threw her off, making her think it was Tobi, but she knew Tobi didn't have dark green eyes.

The sun was setting by the time Lena was about to call it a day. Looking at her drawings, she smiled. She drew at least fifteen drawings. Packing up, she stood up and raised her arms high above her head, stretching. Her right hand was hurting from drawing that much, but she felt satisfied. Picking up the bag, she turned and literally bumped into someone. Surprised, she jumped back and fell. "Who are you?" A male voice asked. Lena looked up and almost wanted to scream, if she could. The person she bumped into was none other than, Sai, or as Lena calls him Mr. 'You lack penis'.

He was just standing there, looking at her with his cold black eyes. '_I wanna take you to a gay bar…That song really fits him'_ She thought, looking at his clothes. His shirt stopped right at his ribs and he wore the standard shinobi pants with sandals. A sword on his back. "Who are you?" He repeated. Lena rolled her eyes and stood up. She pointed at her mouth and shook her head. He just stared at her. "You're mute then" He stated and she felt a little uncomfortable. Giving him a smile, she went to walk away, but he stopped her. "I'll take you back to Sakura's" He said and picked her up. Lena started to panic as he ran quickly and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Landing in front of Sakura's door, he set her down and without saying a word, he left.

Lena just stood there with wide eyes. _'That did not just happen…_' She thought and opened the door. Sakura hasn't come home yet, so Lena took a shower and went to bed, hiding a sketch of Tobi and of the Akatsuki that she drew.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Madara hasn't had any luck in finding Lena. At some point in time, he thought he saw her, but it was someone who looked like her. Hopefully he'd have better luck tomorrow. "I don't want to stay here any longer. Where are you Lena?" He said out loud and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was lucky that the genjutsu didn't wear off and that no one saw through it. Yawning, he decided to go find an inn and rest up for the next day. Seeing Sakura inn, he started to head over there, but a voice stopped him. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

Madara turned around to come face to face with a silver haired jounin. His left eye was covered by his head band and his face by a mask. It was Kakashi. "I was just heading over to the inn" He said, acting the person he was disguised as. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him. "I've never seen you around" Madara chuckled a bit. He was tired and had no patience to deal with someone right now. With a smile, he disappeared, leaving Kakashi a bit bewildered at the speed of his disappearance. Kakashi blinked and sighed. He had a bad feeling now, especially if he saw that kid again. Shaking his head, he decided to finish patrolling and head home.

* * *

Sakura arrived and walked into her room to flop onto her bed to sleep. But something caught her eye. Two pieces of paper sticking out from the sketchbook. Curious as to what she drew and why they were sticking out, she reached over and grabbed them. Her heart dropped when she saw the drawings. _'This is…No…It can't be…'_ Sakura thought and was about to cry. She liked Lena and she just found out that Lena could be a spy for the Akatsuki. Putting the drawings back where she found them, she went to bed. Knowing that she would have to report this to Tsunade.

* * *

**Day 13**

Sakura woke up before Lena and scribbled a note, letting her know that she would be in town and will be back to help her with the kimono. Getting dressed, Sakura left to go see Tsunade to tell her about what she found last night. Arriving at the building, she walked up to the office and knocked. "Come in" Tsunade said. Sakura walked in and bowed. "Good morning Tsunade-sama" Tsunade sat up in her chair with a smile. "Good morning Sakura, what brings you here this early?" Her student walked closer to the desk and looked down at her feet. "It's about Lena" Tsunade raised a brow, urging Sakura to continue. "Last night…I found two drawings that she hid poorly. One was of a specific Akatsuki member and the other was of the whole organization."

Tsunade became serious. "So…She knows something of the Akatsuki…" Sakura nodded. "Possibly or she might…be a spy" This was bad news indeed. Tsunade sighed. "Sakura…Go about your business, act like nothing is wrong. I will deal with this after the festival. Oh and have fun" Sakura nodded and was dismissed by Tsunade. They both had a bad feeling and were worried. Hopefully it was just a fluke that Lena knew the Akatsuki.

Lena was awake by the time Sakura got home and was staring at the kimono laid out on the bed with a confused look. Sakura giggled. "Like I said, I'll help you put it on" She was doing as Tsunade said, forget about it and enjoy the festival. Lena just stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, as if she was saying 'I'm not wearing that'. Sakura just shook her head. "Let me grab an under kimono for you and get started." Lena groaned. _'I hate dressing nice. Give me a good pair of jeans and a shirt. I only dressed nice for Marie's party and that was it for a while' _She thought and sat on the bed, waiting for Sakura.

Sakura came back from her mother's room with a white under kimono. "This should fit you. Might be a little big though" She said and closed the door to her room. "Can you get the curtains?" Lena stood up and closed the curtains over the window to keep perverts from looking in. "Alright…Strip" Lena's mouth dropped open and she shook her head. "Come on…You need to get ready. I can put all of this on a lot quicker than you" After three minutes of a one sided argument, Lena gave in and removed the large white shirt that she wore to bed.

Putting on the under kimono, she blushed when it barely reached her knees. '_It's so short…'_ She thought as she let Sakura tie it closed. "Ok…Now, hold up your arms" Lena did as she was told and Sakura put the blue with white kimono on her. "Hold it closed while I get the obi" Sakura grabbed the matching obi and tied it around her waist, making a nice bow on the back. "There…" She said, fixing it up a bit and going around Lena to make sure nothing was off. Lena looked down at herself and smiled a bit. So this is what it was like wearing a kimono. It was nice.

Sakura looked at Lena's hair with a thoughtful expression. Grabbing a brush and a hair pin, she brushed Lena's hair and pulled some of it back. Sakura was in front of Lena, fixing her bangs a bit. "There. Let me know what you think." Lena walked overt to the mirror to examine herself and gasped. She actually looked nice. Turning around, she grinned at Sakura and hugged her. "You're welcome" She said. "Let me get ready and we can do each others makeup" She said and went to put on her pink with white kimono.

Around noon, they were heading out. The festival hasn't started yet, but people were out and about, ready for it to start. Sakura walked over to a stand where a blond haired girl was placing flowers on the stand. "Ino!" The blond haired girl looked up and smiled. "Hey there Sakura." Sakura smiled and pointed at Lena. "Lena, this is Ino. Ino, this is Lena" Lena nodded at Ino and Ino smiled. "Nice to meet you" Ino turned to look at Sakura. "I'm almost done with my stand, so I'll meet you all at the Hokage's building" Sakura nodded and said bye. "Let's get you to the artists stand to give them your drawings to sell."

* * *

Madara was standing at a cliff that overlooked the village. He had a feeling that he would be able to find her this time, but something kept nagging at him. Shaking his head, he didn't even bother to do much in disguising himself. He just changed his eye color and his hair. He now had dark brown eyes and short spiky hair. He was wearing a black shirt that was similar to the one Sasuke used during the chunin exams and a pair of black pants. In a split second, he was down in an alley, in between the bookstore and the grocery. "Let's try this again" He said and walked out, blending into the crowd.

* * *

"You almost got it Lena" Sakura cheered as Lena tried to do another cut out duck. It was hard since she kept messing up. "Like this" Sakura said and did one perfectly. Lena playfully glared at her and that made Sakura laugh. The festival started around three, so the two of them were enjoying themselves. Ino never made and they knew why when they saw her with Shikamaru. "Let's try the goldfish" Sakura offered when Lena got frustrated with her sixth duck. _'They make this look so easy!' _She thought and stood up to follow Sakura to the goldfish stand. Lena had better luck in catching a goldfish and she was happy. The owner gave her a plastic bag full of water with the goldfish she caught. Sakura, on the other hand, was having a hard time. Lena just laughed and stopped when Sakura gave her the death glare.

Lena was having fun at the festival, her first festival. "Hey Lena! " She turned and held back a laugh when Naruto tripped in front of her. "Ow…" Standing up, he dusted himself off and smiled at Lena. "You look nice. You too Sakura" The two girls blushed a bit. "Oh wow, you caught a goldfish. Nice Lena" Lena nodded her thanks as she held the bag proudly. Naruto was about to say something when a white dog tackled him. The dog barked at Naruto before getting off him and walking toward Sakura. "Hey Akamaru" She said, kneeling to pet him. Akamaru wagged his tail and licked her cheek.

'_He's even cuter than in the anime'_ Lena thought as she kneeled next to Sakura to pet Akamaru. Naruto was completely forgotten on the ground while the two teens gushed over Akamaru. "You are such a push over Naruto" A young man with spiky brown hair said, walking over to them. He had two red marks on his cheeks, like upside down triangles. "Akamaru, come here" He said and Akamaru just barked at him in annoyance. "What!? No, they can't keep you" He said and picked up Akamaru. "You can't keep doing this to every pretty girl you meet."

"Hello Kiba" Sakura said with a giggle as she stood up. "It's good to see that you are doing well" She said. Kiba grinned. "Yeah, I've been training and stuff. You're looking ok too." It was then that he noticed Lena. "Hello" She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Kiba, this is Lena. Lena this is Kiba" Sakura said with a smile. Kiba shook her hand. "What's the matter? Can't talk?" She nodded and he turned red in embarrassment. "Oh…I'm sorry" Lena just shook her head. Kiba nodded and turned his attention to Naruto when he started to yell at him.

Sakura and Lena just shook their heads at their actions. Sighing, Lena turned her attention to a stand that sold masks and she instantly felt sad when she saw a mask that looked similar to Tobi's. Walking toward the stand, she was going to buy it, but something caught her eye. Her heart started to pound when she saw the back of a man and recognized him. '_Tobi? It can't be' _She thought and started to follow the man.

Sakura turned to say something to Lena, only to see her disappear into the crowd. "Lena! Come back" Kiba and Naruto stopped arguing when Sakura ran after Lena, they followed behind her.

Lena wished she could at least speak so that she could call out to the man she was following. He was getting further and further away. So, she started to run after him and it was then that she noticed where he was headed. He was headed to the place where Kakashi did his test on his team. She caught up with him when he stopped in the middle of the clearing. Catching her breath, she stopped and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. It was hard to run in a kimono. "Why did you follow me?" He said, not noticing who it was yet. Lena managed to get her wind back and walked toward him. Right as she was at arm's length, he turned, ready to strike but froze when he saw who it was. The black hair turned silver and he put on glasses. Her eyes widened when she recognized the man. Kabuto. She turned to run, but was blocked by Kidomaru. She was starting to panic. Lena turned to go another direction, but Jirobo and Sakon blocked her way. She was trapped. "We finally caught you" Kabuto said, smirking.

Sakura, Kiba and Naruto finally caught up to them and were shocked to see Kabuto and three of the Sound Four around Lena. "So, my hunch was right of her being a spy…but not for the Akatsuki" She said and the other two looked at her. "What?" Naruto said, his heart dropping at the thought that Lena lied to all of them. Before they could even do anything, Kakashi, Gai and a few ANBU members appeared, surrounding them. "You three, leave now" Kakashi said to them. "No! We want to get answers now!" Naruto said, but went quiet when Kakashi glared at him. "Leave now!" "Yes sensei" He and Sakura said before disappearing, along with Kiba.

* * *

Madara found Lena when she was looking at the mask stand. He was about to approach her when she went after someone else. He followed her and cursed when he saw it was a trap to capture her. He had to move quickly before something happened to Lena. At the thought of something happening to her, he almost saw red. He was about to jump down to stop them, but froze when he saw some Konoha ninjas appear. Great…Could this day get any worse?

Kabuto looked at Kakashi, Gai and then ANBU with a bored look. "Take care of them. I'll take the girl with me" He said. Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon grinned as they turned to take on the Konoha ninjas. Kabuto roughly grabbed Lena and she fought back to get away from him. "You better behave" He hissed at her as he roughly pushed her against a tree by her throat. "Or there will be consequences."

"Let her go!"

Kabuto turned to see Madara appear and shed his disguise. The Konoha ninjas and the Sound ninjas froze when they felt his chakra. Their hearts dropped as the older Uchiha stood there, glaring at Kabuto. Kabuto just smiled. "What are you going to do?" He said, pulling Lena to him and holding her in front of him with a kunai to her neck. "Come any closer and I will kill her" He added. Madara stood there, clenching his fists in anger, watching Kabuto slowly walk away with Lena before disappearing.

Madara's chakra swirled around him before he disappeared in a split second. "Fuck!" Kidomaru said and went after Madara. The other two followed, knowing that Kidomaru would need help.

Kakashi looked at Two ANBU members. "You two, go to Tsunade and report what just happened. The rest, come with us." He said and went after the Sound Four. "What are we going to do?" Gai asked. Kakashi had a grim expression. "Get the girl back and question her, but we need to be careful…I think that was Madara Uchiha" Gai felt his heart drop at the mention of that name. It was going to be a hard battle.

Lena struggled against Kabuto's hold as he ran through the forest. "Keep still or I will drop you" He said and she only spat at him. He let her go and she fell from a tree. The wind got knocked out of her when she hit the ground. Kabuto landed right above her. "Why do the Akatsuki keep y around?" He said more to himself than to Lena. She tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her and held her by her neck. "You can't do anything special…Yet, they send him to find you." It was then that he grinned sadistically. "How about I return you broken" He said, twirling a kunai in his right hand and raising it above his head. "Let's start with making you even more pretty" He said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Cat: **Epic…that's all I have to say

'_**-Blah-' **_Lena using sign language

'_blah'_ thoughts

_**Blah **_Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lena closed her eyes when she saw the tip of the kunai rush to her face. She was waiting to feel the sharp sting of metal cutting into her skin, but it never came. Opening one eye, she saw Kabuto glaring to the right, holding his injured hand to his chest and the kunai was discarded next to her. "You got here pretty quickly" Kabuto said, standing up, his hand already healed. Lena looked in the direction that Kabuto was looking at and gasped. It was then that she remembered; Madara Uchiha was Tobi. But why would he…?

Madara stood a little from Kabuto, his right arm extended out from throwing a kunai to stop Kabuto from harming Lena. His sharingan glowed a dark red as he stared at Kabuto. "Leave now or you will die" He warned in a calm tone, showing that he is angry. Kabuto just chuckled and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. "Is she of that great importance to you?" He asked. Madara just smiled and was behind Kabuto in an instant. "You are a fool to fight me"

Kabuto jumped away from Madara when he saw how quickly he was able to get behind him. Greenish chakra formed around the sides of his hands as he took a stance. He had to complete the mission that Orochimaru gave him or die trying. He then charged at Madara and jumped when he was in front of him, swinging his left arm horizontally. All he hit was air as Madara bent backwards, his hands touching the ground as he kicked out at Kabuto. Kabuto flew into a tree, almost breaking it. He coughed up some blood and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. By the time he looked up, Madara was already in front of him and grabbed him by his neck. "I told you that you are a fool to fight me" He said, shoving him against the nearly broken tree.

Lena was sitting up and shocked by what she saw. She was scared. Looking to her side, she reached for the kunai with a shaky hand and held it close to her chest as if it was a lifeline to her. Standing up, she was caught by surprise when the others appeared before her. Kidomaru saw her and frowned. "You two go and help Kabuto. I'll deal with the girl and the Leaf ninjas." Jirobo and Sakon and Ukon nodded before heading off to help Kabuto. The six armed man slowly approached her with a smirk. "You are a very troublesome person" He said and was about to grab her arm when a green blur kicked him out of the way. Lena was surprised to see Gai standing before her, putting his leg back down. He then turned, giving Lena a serious look. "You attract trouble don't you" He said as he crossed his arms looking at her. Lena gulped and she knew that she lost their trust already since they think that she must be involved with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. Kakashi and the remaining ANBU members appeared behind Lena. Before anyone replied, a yellow arrow flew through the air, Kakashi had to pull Lena back before the arrow hit her. She was panting, her heart beating rapidly and felt as if it was going to burst from her chest.

More arrows whistled through the air and an ANBU member wearing a bird mask, blocked them all with his sword. Kakashi sighed and picked up Lena. "Let's put you somewhere safe for now" He said, jumping onto a nearby tree and placing her on a tree branch, knowing that she could not get down without getting hurt. He also knew that she had a kunai and tried to coax her to give it to him, but gave up when Gai called out to him. "Stay put" He said and jumped down, pulling his headband up to reveal his sharingan.

* * *

Kabuto couldn't breathe as Madara slowly put pressure around his neck. He knew it was the end and that he failed Orochimaru when his vision started to darken Madara held a blank expression as he stared at Kabuto, watching the light in his eyes slowly start to fade. It was then that he felt two presences and glanced over his shoulder to pin point where they were. Ten kunais were thrown at him and he jumped away, letting Kabuto slump onto the ground. Landing on a nearby tree, he watched as Jirobo along with the two headed man appear beside Kabuto to help him stand. Kabuto coughed as he was able to fill his lungs with air. "Where…is Kidomaru?" He wheezed, glancing at Jirobo. "He's fighting the Leaf ninjas and going to take care of the girl" He replied and Kabuto nodded, fixing his glasses before smiling. "Good" He said and looked over to where Madara was standing. "For we have a much bigger problem now" He said and all three of them disappeared.

Madara jumped down from the tree and moved to the side, grabbing Sakon's leg from hitting him on the side. "You really want to fight me" He stated before flipping the two headed man. Jirobo appeared behind him to punch him on the head, but Madara elbowed the fat man in the face before doing a round house kick. He was waiting for Kabuto to strike and smirked when he blocked two kicks and stuck hard with his fist. "Idiots" He muttered.

* * *

Lena looked down from the tree that Kakashi put her on and frowned. She really needed to stop getting into these kind of situations, especially when there's fighting involved. Hugging the trunk of the tree, she slowly moved her feet off the branch and prayed to whoever was up there that she didn't get hurt if she fell. Lena slowly crawled down the trunk, but lost her grip and fell onto her butt. Wincing, she stood up and scowled at the kimono she was wearing. It was really hard to move in it and right now, she needed to move. Looking at the kunai still in her hand, a thought came to her mind. Grabbing a bit of the kimono, she cut the fabric with a bit of difficulty. She was a runner, not a weightlifter. The kimono now came up to her knees and she grinned. '_Alright…Need to find Madara without being seen and…'_ She thought, looking through a bush to see what was going on. But a pair of strong arms picked her up and held her. "Don't move" She looked over her shoulder to see a tiger mask ANBU member holding her.

Kakashi did some hand signs and a large water dragon appeared from the river near them. Kidomaru cursed as he dodged the gaping mouth of the dragon. Gai snuck up on him and dropped kicked him to the ground. Kidomaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke, showing that it was a shadow clone. Kakashi ducked a punch and swiped at his feet to knock him down. Kidomaru grunted when he hit the ground, but quickly flipped up and summoned an army of spiders. "You can't defeat me" He said and barely dodged the strike of the second ANBU. He bit his thumb as he continued to barely dodge the sword. He jumped up to land on a tree and placed his hand on it before he was stabbed on his arm. In a few seconds, a giant spider appeared and the ANBU member jumped out of the way when the spider tried to crush it with its front legs.

Gai charged past the anbu member fighting the spider. "Dynamic Action" He yelled and threw punches at Kidomaru with alarming speed. Kidomaru managed to block some of his punches with his arms, but in the end he got knocked three feet away. Gai was about to do a finishing move, but Kidomaru threw a spear made out of the thread he makes and trapped Gai to a tree. Standing up, he ran back to the clearing and froze when he saw that Kakashi was waiting for him, his left eye closed. Kidomaru was wary at what the famous Copy Ninja was capable of now. Pulling out six Kunais, he threw them at Kakashi who dodged them and charged at him.

Kidomaru blocked a kick from Kakashi and flipped him before throwing some punches at him. Kakashi flipped away and then spun to hit him in the face. Kidomaru fell to the ground before swiping at Kakashi to knock him down. Taking the chance to get away when Kakashi fell, he created more spears and held one in each hand. By the time Kakashi got up, he threw them and one stuck Kakashi in the chest, but he poofed. Kidomaru cursed and turned in time to see Kakashi appear behind him.

Kakashi slowly opened his left eye and Kidomaru froze when he felt something slowly compress around his left arms. He moved to get away, but his left arms were severed. He cried out in pain as blood began to pour from his shoulders. "Still faulty" Kakashi muttered and ran at him. Kidomaru moved quickly, punching Kakashi straight in the face when he got close enough, but was shocked to see that it was another shadow clone. The ground cracked near his feet and was slow to move when Kakashi shot out of the ground below him, hitting his jaw with enough force that it broke his neck.

Kidomaru's body slumped to the ground, blood pooling around him. Kakashi panted and looked over to see the ANBU member finish off the spider and Gai walking toward them. It was then that a body flew from the forest behind them and hit the ground roughly. All three turned to face the outskirts of the small forest, a chill going down their spines.

* * *

Sakon and Ukon had separated and charged at Madara. Madara sighed, grabbing both of their fists and throwing them to the ground. He approached Ukon with a blank look and reached down to pick him up, but he kicked out at Sakon who decided to try and attack him. He grabbed Ukon's arm and held it tightly. "Tell me why you are doing this?" He asked calmly, slowly twisting his arm. Ukon just shook his head. "You bore me" Madara muttered and broke his arm. The bone was sticking out of the skin. "Brother!" Sakon yelled and charged at Madara. The older Uchiha blocked the kicks and moved in a rapid succession, that to the naked eye it looked like he hit Sakon five times. Sakon flew out of the forest and landed in a bloody heap. Madara then turned his attention back to Ukon and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Answer me now." Ukon chuckled a bit. "It is under Orochimaru's orders" He said. Madara laughed and let him drop the ground. Ukon coughed up blood and tried to crawl away, but Madara grabbed him by his hair. Yanking him up off the ground and threw him into the air. A few seconds later, he grabbed Ukon's head and slammed him onto the ground. "Pathetic" He said and reached down to snap his neck. He then looked up into the trees. "Now…where are the other two"

* * *

Lena was struggling to get out of the hold that the ANBU member had on her. "Stop struggling. I'm only doing this to keep you from getting hurt" He said, grunting as she continued to squirm. "If you don't stop, you will leave me no choice but to…ugh!" Lena kicked back, hitting him in between his legs. He let go of her as he fell to his knees and whimpered. Taking this chance, she darted out and past the other three Konoha ninjas, into the forest. She had to find Madara to stop all this fighting.

Kakashi, Gai and the bird mask ANBU member saw Lena run into the forest. "Dammit!" Kakashi yelled and was about to chase after her when he saw someone walking out of the forest. It was Madara. The ANBU wearing the tiger mask appeared next to the other ANBU. They all watched at the older Uchiha slowly approached them. "You are nothing but idiots" He said and looked at all of them. They all froze, unable to move. "Do not get in my way." He said and stomped his foot on the ground once, causing them all to fly back and hit the ground. Seconds after that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke; it was a shadow clone. Kakashi slowly sat up, wincing in pain and looked around. "He used chakra to do that…" He muttered and then closed his eyes to try and pin point where Kabuto, Madara and Jirobo, along with Lena would be, but no luck. It was as if they were gone. "Fuck!" He yelled.

* * *

Lena paused by a tree to catch her breath and leaned against it. She really wished she could talk right now and call out for Madara to find her. The only protection she had was a kunai and all she could do with it was stab or cut. She wouldn't dare trying to throw it for fear of missing. Sighing, she looked up at the trees and closed her eyes. '_Why am I here?' _She thought, feeling tears prick her eyes as she held them back to keep them from falling. She had to be strong. Nodding, she opened her eyes and was determined. Pushing herself off the tree, she started to walk east and hope that she ran into Madara and not Kabuto.

After a minute of walking, she stopped when she realized something. The forest was quiet. Her heart dropped when the hairs on the back of her neck stood. Something was behind her. Her body started to shake as she brought the kunai to her chest. Holding her breath, she turned rapidly and struck out, but her wrist was caught and twisted. She bit her bottom lip, dropping the kunai. "Seems our little kitten has claws" A voice said. She looked up and gasped. "I think its time to unclaw this little kitten" Kabuto said and shoved her roughly to the ground. "Jirobo, stand watch and warn me if he's nearby" He said as he slowly approached Lena.

"Come here you little bitch" He said, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back so that he could look at her eyes. "Who are you to them? You are nothing but a child. One that can't speak apparently" Kabuto said with a sneer and backhanded her. She fell to the ground, lifting her good hand to touch her cheek. He then kicked her side, making her fall completely to the ground. Pulling out a scalpel, he kicked her side again. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as pain shot through her body.

He kneeled next to her and smiled a bit. "You really are a pretty one…For someone under the Akatsuki's protection. Did you have to give up yourself to have them at your beck and call?" He said and put the scalpel to her cheek, breaking the skin and slowly moving down. A thin line of blood appeared. She hissed at the stinging pain of her skin being cut. He stopped when the blade barely reached the corner of her mouth. The wound wasn't deep, but the scar would take a while to go away. He stood up and looked at her. "Pitiful. Can't even protect yourself" He said and held his hands up. "You can try to run" He said.

Lena glared at him through her tears and spat at his feet. He kicked her in the face when she did so. "Lost your chance, bitch" He said and placed a foot on her head. Twirling the scalpel in his hand, he stabbed her right arm with it. Her mouth was open in a silent scream when the cold metal pierced her skin. "Really a shame that you are mute" He said as he grabbed the arm he stabbed. "Let's get your mind off it" He said and in a quick jerk of his arms, he broke her bone.

Jirobo watched with a sadistic smile as Kabuto took his time with the girl. It was a scary thing to see really, Kabuto knew everything about the human body and can cause a lot of damage with just one simple thing. Sighing, he shook his head to focus on keeping an eye out for Madara. He could be anywhere and it would be better that she was found broken. He winced when Kabuto hit a pressure point on her neck that caused her to flinch and her expression was that of a person who was going through the worst torture humanly possible. He almost felt sorry for the poor girl. Crossing his arms, he turned around to keep from looking at what Kabuto was doing.

Madara stopped on a tree branch as Kabuto picked Lena up by the front of her kimono and slammed her against a tree. He saw how beaten up Lena was, he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Kabuto when he pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat. Something snapped in him and with a roar of anger, he charged at Kabuto and dropped kicked him to the ground and began to thrash upon him. Lena fell to her knees, gasping for air and bit her bottom lip when she finally felt the pain rushing to her arm and wrist. Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she glanced at Madara and Kabuto's flailing legs, wishing she could tell him to stop and just take her home.

Hearing a twig snap, she looked to the other side and time seemed to slow as she began to see Jirobo reach for a kunai as he ran toward Madara. Madara was so blinded by his anger, he didn't notice Jirobo coming at him from behind. Ignoring the pain she felt, she jumped to block the kunai that flew through the air toward the unsuspecting Madara.

'_I won't let you hurt him!' _

The kunai struck her near her heart, causing her to stagger. Bringing her good hand up to where the kunai was, she coughed up blood as she fell to her knees. Jirobo stared in slight surprise at what Lena just did. "Stupid girl" He muttered and was taken aback when she looked up at the sky for a second and opened her mouth to scream. Nothing came out at first, but then a shrill, agonized cry escaped her lips for the first time in her life. "What the…?" He said.

Madara froze when he heard the pain filled scream from behind. '_No'_ He thought as he slowly stood up and turned. His eyes fell on Lena, the kunai sticking out from her chest and there was blood everywhere. "No…" He whispered, slowly walking toward her. Madara caught her when she slowly began to fall to her side. "Lena…" He said softly, his arms shaking. "Why did you do that?" Lena looked up at him and smiled softly before coughing up more blood. Madara started to shake in anger as he slowly looked up, his bangs covering his eyes. Jirobo froze in complete and utter fear when he saw the blazing red eyes.

Jirobo felt his chest contracting, as if his heart was being crushed by an iron fist. In seconds, he coughed up enormous amounts of blood and fell to the ground. "Why…?" He whispered, using his last breath. Kabuto slowly stood up, spitting blood to the side. He saw Jirobo on the ground, dead. He stumbled a bit, but froze when he saw Madara stand up with Lena in his arms. The older Uchiha slowly turned and walked to Kabuto. "Report this back to Orochimaru" He said right before he kicked him, sending him flying into a tree and breaking it in half.

Madara looked at Lena when she stopped coughing. "Hang in there…Please" He said. She just smiled up at him, blood still reaching her lips as she lifted her left arm. Her fingertips barely touched his cheek when her arm dropped and her body became limp in his arms. "Lena?" He said, shaking her a bit. His heart skipped a beat as dread filled his sorrowful eyes. He had to hurry. "Stay alive…" Madara said, almost about to cry.

"LENA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Cat: **I'm mean. Two cliffhangers in two new chapters. HA! –evil grin-

'_**-Blah-' **_Lena using sign language

'_blah'_ thoughts

_**Blah **_Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Akatsuki HQ**

Pein paced in front of the entrance with a worried expression, his hands behind his back. Konan opened the door and saw Pein. "What's wrong? You've been pacing out here almost an hour" She said, approaching him. He stopped and looked at her. "I just have a bad feeling" She tilted her head to the side, confused. "About what?" He sighed. "I don't know, but I've had it since Madara left to get Lena" Konan blinked and nodded. "I'm sure they are ok…but…you may never know" She said. They both looked to the forest before them, sensing someone approaching.

Madara moved through the forest with great speed, Lena still had a slight pulse. There still may be a chance and he wanted to get back quickly to save her. He was approaching the entrance rather quickly and saw Pein with Konan in front of the door. He ran past them, through the open door and down a hallway. "Madara!" Pein called out, following behind him, along with Konan. He didn't hear them as he entered his room and placed Lena on the bed. He checked her pulse as Pein and Konan walked in. "Is she ok? What happened?" Konan asked. "Get help" Madara whispered. "I'm sorry?" Pein asked, approaching Madara. "Get Help!" He yelled. "Yes sir" Konan said and left to find someone who could help.

Madara started to pace, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Can you tell me what happened?" Pein asked, watching his leader. "Not now…" Madara replied. Konan returned with a young man who has short red hair. He looked at Madara and bowed before walking over to Lena. "How horrible" He said, gently lifting her injured arm onto the bed. "Are you able to help her, Sasori?" Madara asked, looking at the young puppet man. "Yeah…" He said, pulling out the kunai from her chest and applying pressure on the wound when it started to bleed even more. "I need bandages!" He exclaimed, focusing his chakra to heal the wound and get the major injuries, like her bruised ribs.

Pein grabbed a first aid box from the bathroom in the room and placed them near the bed. Sasori nodded his thanks and then sighed when the wound closed and her ribs where healed. "My chakra is drained" He said. Madara looked at him. "What?" Sasori closed his eyes. "My healing chakra…I managed to get the major wounds, like the one on her chest and her ribs…" He said, turning to look at Madara with a sad expression. "Can you take over?" Madara nodded. Sasori bowed and turned to walk out of the room.

Pein and Konan looked at each other before looking back at Madara who walked over to Lena and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. "I'll talk to the two of you later…Tell Sasori that I need to speak with him too" Madara said, looking over his shoulder at them. They both bowed and left.

He walked over to a small table and brought it over to the bed to place the first aid box on it. He looked down at her and his face turned a dark red. He had to undress her to care for the other wounds. Shaking his head, he inhaled and exhaled to calm down. Madara carefully untied the obi of her kimono and removed it. Looking away, he slowly removed the kimono, careful of her broken arm.

Lena opened her eyes and saw Madara folding bloody fabric. It looked familiar to her, but before Madara even noticed that she opened her eyes, she passed out again. He looked back at her when he put the bloody kimono on the floor, his eyes full of sorrow and then fear when he saw blood covering her body. His heart felt heavy with guilt. Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom and filled a small bucket with water and grabbed a cloth. He dunked the cloth in the water and wringed out the excess water.

With gentle hands, he cleaned the blood from her body and sighed in relief when he saw that Lena held no other wounds on her body. He was grateful. Picking up the bottle of alcohol and some cotton, he cleaned the cut on her cheek. Putting them down, he grabbed a bandage and placed it on the cut. He then looked at her broken arm and the stab wound. It was deep and it needed to be stitched up.

Sterilizing the needle and thread with the alcohol, he wiped the wound clean and with practiced hands, he sewed it closed quickly. Sighing, he moved her arm carefully to wrap a bandage around it. Placing her arm back on the bed, he set to work on putting her arm in a cast and splint. Seeing that he was done in taking care of her wounds, he pulled a blanket over her. Putting everything away, he picked up the bloody cloths and threw then away; even the kimono. Madara looked down at her. She looked so pale and weak, that it scared him. Kissing her forehead, he turned to walk out to let Pein know what happened. Pausing at the doorway, he looked back at her. "I'm glad your back" He whispered and walked away.

**Day 16**

Lena felt as if she had been asleep for a long time. Hopefully this time, she would wake up in a familiar place. She slowly opened her eyes and was puzzled as to where she was. Her body felt stiff and sore. As if she went on a crazy work out and was paying for it now. Slowly turning her head to the side, she recognized the room and then her eyes fell on the man leaning against the wall, asleep. _'Madara…'_ She blinked, waving her left arm to try and get his attention. Seeing that he wasn't waking up, she reached for the pillow next to her and chucked it in his direction. The pillow hit his leg and it woke him up.

He rubbed the last grasps of sleep from his right eye as he walked over to her. Lena smiled softly at him and waved. He smiled back. "You had me worried" He said. "Why did you do that?" He asked, more serious. She stared at him and smiled a bit._**I didn't want to see you hurt. **_She mouthed, not wanting to sign. "You could've gotten yourself killed" He said and sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "At least your fever is gone" He said and then turned to walk away. "You still need rest…I will talk with you later"

Lena furrowed her brow in confusion. '_He's really confusing' _She thought, looking at the ceiling. She could barely move her right arm and her stomach was growling like a beast wanting food. Hearing the door open, she looked to the side and saw Konan walk in with a tray of food. "Oh, it's good to see you up and looking well." She said and placed the tray of food on the desk in the corner of the room. Lena smiled and then blushed when her stomach growled again. Konan smiled and walked over to her. "Need help sitting up?" Lena nodded. The blue haired woman placed an arm under Lena and carefully helped her sit up. Nodding her thanks, she grinned when she saw what was on the tray when Konan picked it up and placed it next to her on the bed. Seven rice balls and a glass of water with a little bell.

It was then that she noticed what she was wearing. Her blue tank top and her capris, that reached her knees. "It's ok. I changed you" Konan said with a kind smile. "I'm going to let you eat." She said and left the room. Lena looked down at the tray and went to pick up a rice ball with her left hand, but paused. She was right handed. Sighing, she tried to pick up a rice ball with her injured hand and was having a bit of trouble.

"Need some help?" A deep voice asked. She looked up and smiled at Pein as she nodded. He chuckled and walked over to her, picking up a rice ball and holding it out for her to take a bite. She took a bite, looking at him. He stared back at her with a raised brow. "Don't think that this makes me your slave." He said. She laughed silently at the thought. He sighed, putting the half eaten rice ball down and picked up the glass to let her drink. "Well…" He said and put the glass down when she motioned that she was done. It was then that he realized something. "Wait a minute…You have your left hand! You didn't need help!" He said and wanted to smack his forehead for not noticing sooner. She just grinned at him and picked up the half eaten rice ball with her left hand. _**Wanted to see what you would do. **_She mouthed at him. He sighed and patted her head. "Just take it easy" He said with an annoyed expression before walking away.

Lena finished off the half eaten rice ball with a smile. She was happy to be back. As she was taking another sip of the water, she saw Itachi walk in with a small smile on his face. _'He's smiling? Is that a good or bad thing?' _She thought, giving him a raised brow. "You had us worried" He said looking at her. "Had a high fever for two days and we all thought you were dead" Lena grinned at him and patted his arm. He nodded at her right arm. "How is it?" She lifted her left arm and held it up as if it was limp. "Limp? It will take at least a month to heal, just don't move it too much" He said and ruffled her hair. She pouted at him and signed quickly with her left hand. "I didn't catch that…Oh never mind" He said, shaking his head and walked away, not wanting to understand what she signed to him.

'_Someone needs practice…' _She thought, shaking her head and reached over to grab another rice ball. Looking at it, she shoved it into her mouth and chewed with her cheeks puffed out. She looked content. Swallowing and taking a sip of her water, she saw Hidan standing at the door. "Hidan…Get your ass in there or I will slap you in the fucking mouth" A voice behind Hidan threatened. Hidan scowled and stiffly walked up to Lena, one hand behind his back. He did not look happy in visiting Lena. She just sat there, trying not to laugh. "It's good to have you back" He said through gritted teeth, his body posture was stiff and tense. "Get well soon and…best wishes" She batted her eyes at him and made the motion that she was flattered. "These….are for you…" Hidan revealed a bouquet of flowers that he hid behind his back. Lena was a little surprised. Hidan was giving her flowers. Shocking. She took the flowers and smiled her thanks. His lips twitched into his version of a smile before he turned and walked out of the room quickly.

Lena shook her head and gained composure when Kakuzu walked in. "Hey" He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was quiet and boring without you, with the exception of Tobi" He said. She blinked and tilted her head. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Don't mention anything about this" He said and handed her a wad of money. "Use this to get yourself a nice kimono. You'd look beautiful if you wore one everyday" Winking at her, he turned and left. She stared at him, shocked and looked at the wad of money in her hand. Thumbing through it, she gasped and waved to try to get his attention, but no luck, he was gone. Staring at the money, she licked her lips and put it away in her bra. '_Damn…'_ She thought, putting the flowers on the bed and grabbing another rice ball. She sighed as she took a bite and thoughtfully chewed, until Deidara walked in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, walking toward her. She gave him the ok sign, but pouted when he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "No fever, good. Just take it easy with your arm though" He said.

She just gave him a look of annoyance._**You and everyone who has visited me has told me so **_She mouthed. He just chuckled a bit and glanced over his shoulder when Sasori walked in. She tilted her head to the side. '_Sasori? When did he…? Where…? Oh never mind' _She thought and sighed. "Hello, I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you Lena" He said, holding out his hand to shake hers. Lena smiled and shook his hand. "In case you were wondering, I was out on a mission" Sasori said. She nodded in understanding and took a sip of her water. Deidara and Sasori held hands as they smiled at her. She put the cup down on the tray and looked at the two of them, before she opened her mouth and then closed it.

Deidara grinned and looked at Sasori. Sasori smiled at Lena. "You'll get used to it, since you are staying here and I'm back from my mission" He said and patted her head. They both turned and walked away holding hands. Lena shuddered when she heard Sasori yell "Ew!" She knew what happened and it involved the hand tongue. '_I knew they were gay…They are so cute though' _

Patting her full belly, she leaned on her good arm with a content sigh. "Lena?" She looked over to the door and saw Zetsu. She smiled and noticed he had his right hand behind his back. He stood in front of her and reached his left hand behind his back. It appeared he was trying to get something from his right hand. "Hold on" His white side said as he struggled against his black side. In a few short seconds, he brought his left hand out and held a bouquet of roses to her. Lena took the roses with a soft smile and motioned for him to come closer. He did so and she kissed him on his left cheek.

Zetsu blinked and seemed embarrassed as he put a hand up to his cheek and slowly walked away. She shook her head and put the bouquet of roses next to the flowers Hidan gave her. She looked at her empty cup and frowned. She was about to grab the little bell on the tray when Kisame rushed in. "Are you ok?" He asked, turning her head this way and that. She batted his hands away and nodded. _**–Yes, I am fine- **_She signed slowly to him. Kisame sighed in relief. "That's good." Lena raised a brow. _**–Why are you so worried? - **_Kisame looked at her and placed his hands behind his back. "Well, you are my prisoner" He said and then thought for a minute. "Well, technically…Oh never mind" He said and patted her head. Lena pouted at him and stuck her tongue out. He just chuckled. "Do you need anything?" He asked and she nodded, making the drinking motion. "Water, right?" She nodded again. Kisame took her empty cup and left the room to get her more water.

Lena sighed and a thought occurred to her. Reaching for the bell, she grinned and rang it. In seconds, Tobi was at the door. "Yes?" He asked and then sighed when she waved at him. "Good to see you are feeling better" He said and left. The bell rang again and Tobi was there in an instant once again. Lena smiled at him and held her arm up, showing that she wanted a hug. He shook his head and walked over to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, careful of her injured arm. It was then that he caught her scent. '_Wow…She smells…really good' _He thought, a dazed expression hidden behind his mask.

They slowly let go of each other and she was smiling up at him with a light blush on her cheeks. Tobi cleared his throat. "I should…let you rest" He said and turned around, heading toward the door. Lena raised a brow and stood up, stomping her foot to get his attention. He turned to look at her. She placed her hand near her chin and made the motion of removing a mask. He sighed and did so, looking at her. "Yes, Lena?" She motioned for him to come closer and he did so. Looking up at him, she gently placed her left hand on his cheek and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.

He stood there for a minute, taken by surprise when she kissed him on the cheek. "Uh…" She only smiled at him. Shaking his head, he turned to leave again, but she stomped her foot on the floor harder than she did on the first time. Doing an about face, he stared at her. "What?" _**I want to thank you for saving me **_She mouthed. "You're welcome…but don't do something like that again" He said, referring to when she took the kunai for him. She placed her hand on her hip. _**You were going to get hurt since you were too busy beating the shit out of four eyes. **_He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. "Just get well…" He said before doing some hand signs and pulling the mask back down. "Tobi is a good boy" He said rather cheerfully and ran out of the room energetically.

Lena blinked and was confused for a moment before sitting back down on the bed. Looking at the bell, she smirked. _'This is going to be fun. A fearsome organization at my beck and call, mwuahahahahahahaha!' _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I do not own Samantha.

**Cat: **Samantha is from the story Stitch me Tender by A.J Sirkis. If you want to find out more about her, check it out. It's a KakuzuXoc fic. And yes, I got permission! I'll put the link to it on my profile when this chapter is posted.

'_**-blah-'**_ Lena using sign language

'_blah_' thoughts-

_**Blah **_Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Day 19**

Over the past three days, Lena has been pampered whenever she rang the bell. Although, she didn't do it every day at every second, it would end up pissing them off. But today, they have been quiet and a lot more calm than usual. Even for Tobi. Now that's bad. Lena and Tobi, well Madara, had to change rooms since Sasori got back from a mission that took almost a year. Apparently, there are empty rooms, but only a few of them were actual bedrooms. Lena was curious as to what were in the other rooms, but like she was warned before, do not go snooping around and she respected that even though her curiosity tried to win over. Her right arm was feeling a little better, she could at least move her fingers and hold things, but her wrist and arm still hurt if she tried to move it.

Lena yawned as she walked down a quiet hallway, running a hand through her short black hair. It was then that she noticed that it's getting longer. It was now past her shoulder blades, a little above the middle of her back. '_Gotta get it trimmed'_ She thought, turning a corner and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry" She looked up and saw Konan. She waved her hand as if to say it wasn't her fault. Konan smiled a bit. "Did you just get up?" Lena nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Sleeping past noon is bad for you" She said and Lena just looked to the side. '_I'm a teenager…I can't help it'_ She thought and then blushed when her stomach growled rather loudly.

Konan held out her arm for Lena to loop hers through. "Then, come with me." She said and tilted her head up in a comical way. Lena grinned and looped her arm through Konan's. '_And off we go!_' She thought as they both walked down another hall. It was then that Lena noticed something odd about the hall there were walking down. She saw paper doors. The kind that one would normally see in traditional Japanese houses, slowing in her walk, she tilted her head to the side. Konan stopped and looked at the younger girl. "Something wrong, Lena?" She asked and Lena shook her head. '_Must be losing my mind'_ She thought, but the smell of water hit her nose. Tapping Konan on her arm, she pointed at the doors. _**Where do those doors lead too? A pool?**_ Lena mouthed. Konan just smiled. "They lead to the family bathroom. It's the biggest one we have" She said and started to walk closer to the doors, but Lena stopped her when she heard some footsteps. The older woman looked down at Lena. "It's ok, nothing is going to happen. It's not like we are going to be flashed" She said with a chuckle. Lena sighed and nodded, following Konan. As soon as they passed by the doors, they heard someone yell and a crash. They both stopped walking and slowly turned around. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

Madara was on the ground with Pein on top of him, they were both wet and naked, looking as if they just got out of the bath. The two men groaned from the fall. "Get off me" Madara said, looking at the orange haired man. Pein lifted his lean and chiseled upper body, but froze when he heard someone clear their throat. "Is everything ok?" They both turned their heads to see Lena and Konan looking at them. "Uh…It's not what you think" Madara said, his cheeks turning a dark red. Lena just raised a brow, trying to keep her eyes to his face and not his body, his body was so sinfully built that no woman could resist. '_Daaaamn…He's fine'_ She thought, her lips twitching into a small smile. "Suuuuure it isn't" Konan replied with a giggle. "Come on Lena...Let's go get some food and leave these two men alone" Pein and Madara opened their mouths to say something, but the two were gone. Looking back at each other, Pein sighed. "I don't think they're going to live this down" Madara nodded in agreement, before closing his eyes. "Pein….Will you get off already?"

"Oh! Sorry" He said and got up quickly, placing his hands over his groin so that he won't flash Madara. Madara did the same as he stood up. Without saying another word to each other, they walked back into the bath to get dressed and go about their business. Never to mention what happened ever again.

Konan was giggling as she spoke with Lena. "That was the hottest thing I've seen in my life" Lena nodded in agreement. "If only I had a camera" She said as she gushed over the image. Lena was trying to forget the image, but she couldn't help it. Tapping Konan on her arm, she made the motion of drawing. Konan gasped. "Really?" She nodded and Konan hugged her, careful of her arm. "You are amazing! I love you already" Lena just grinned, wiggling her way out of Konan's hug, she pointed at her stomach. "Oh right. Food" She said and walked into the kitchen, only to block the way. Lena frowned and nudged at Konan to move so that she could get food. "Uh…" Konan turned quickly and placed her hands on Lena's shoulders. "It's a mess in here…soo…Let's go to my room and raid my hidden stash of munchies" Lena was confused as Konan led her down the hall and into a large room. "A girl can't go without her munchies"

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Kisame…You're making a mess" Sasori said, wiping the counter. Kisame looked over at Sasori, holding a spoon with cake mix dripping from it. "No I'm not" The young puppet man turned, placing his hands on his hips and looked at the tall shark man. "Yes you are and you are the only one not using an apron" Kisame scowled and looked down at the dark orange shirt he was wearing. It was covered in cake batter and so were his black pants. Looking back up at Sasori, he waved the spoon in front of him. "The only other apron left was pink and frilly that said 'Kiss the chef' and its Konan's! Itachi took the other one!" Itachi turned around, holding a bowl and mixing its contents. His hair was held back with a black bandana and he was wearing a black apron over his dark grey shirt. "Because you were too slow in getting to the kitchen" He said and held the bowl to Sasori. "It is ok now?" Sasori shook his head at Kisame and turned his attention to the bowl. "The icing is ready, just put some of it in the icing tubes for decorating the cake"

Itachi nodded and placed the bowl on the counter to do as Sasori said. Kisame frowned as he put his bowl down on the counter, spilling some of its contents on it. "Kisame!" Sasori yelled, taking the bowl and handing it to one of his puppets that he had out to help in the kitchen. "Go help with the decorations, you're causing a mess" Kisame pulled off the blue bandana from his head and walked out of the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. "That was a little harsh" Itachi said, filling the second tube. "He ruined the cake mix and was making a mess." Sasori groaned as he cleaned the counter with a wash cloth and threw the mix away before getting started once again. Itachi just smirked.

* * *

Lena sat on a plush chair, watching Konan pull out a small fridge, with her arms crossed. Something was up and it was bugging her when Konan ushered her away from the kitchen/dinning room. '_What is going on now?'_ She thought and blinked when Konan walked over to her with a juice box, a bag of chips along with some granola bars. "It's not much, but it will do until the kitchen is cleaned up" She said and pulled a second chair up to sit in front of Lena. Sighing, she took the juice box and raised a brow since she couldn't read the label. "Oh, sorry…It's apple juice. I crave sweet things when I'm on my period" Lena blinked and nodded in understanding. When it comes to sweet things, especially chocolate, during those times…Do not get in the way. Popping the straw into the little hole on top of the box, she sipped at the sweet contents.

Konan placed her drink on the desk next to them and tried to open the bag of Chex Mix. She pulled at it with some difficulty and it popped open, spilling the contents when there was a loud explosion. Lena choked on her drink and coughed as she tried to calm down from the surprise. "Oh dear…" Konan said, picking up all the Chex Mix that fell on the floor. Lena frowned when she saw that the cast her arm was in got wet. Putting her drink next to Konan's on the desk, she stood up and helped pick up the mess.

Once it was cleaned, Konan nudged a small trash can out from underneath the desk with her foot and threw them in there. Lena did the same and was giving Konan a questioning look. She blinked. "What?" Lena tapped her foot as she mouthed. _**What was that noise? It sounded like a large speaker**_**.** Konan giggled and shook her head. "Nonsense. It was Deidara blowing something up again" She said. Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head. '_Right and I still think something is up'_ She thought and grabbed her juice again to finish it off. She threw the empty juice box in the trash can and grabbed a granola bar. _**I'm going to go back to my room **_She lied, managing to open the wrapping to take a bite of the chocolate flavored granola bar. Konan nodded with a smile. "Ok. I'm sure the kitchen will be cleaned up in time for dinner" Lena nodded and opened the door, walking out. '_Exploring time_' She thought with a grin, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Pein sighed as he watched Deidara, Kakuzu and Zetsu set up the speakers and the DJ equipment. When he heard the loud explosion, he rushed over to the grand hall to make sure no one was hurt and found out that they forgot to turn down the volume when they were doing a sound check. "Idiots" He muttered as he leaned against the doorframe. Rubbing the back of his neck, he pushed himself off and was about to walk down the hall when he saw Lena. His ripple like eyes widened and he did an about face, walking into the room and closed the door. He held the door shut in case Lena wanted to come in if she saw him. The three other members looked at their leader with confused expressions. Deidara opened his mouth to ask him something, but closed it when the door started to rattle, as if someone was trying to open it. Pein held it shut and winced when something hit the door. He waited a minute, listening and then sighed in relief.

"Are the main doors locked?" He asked. "Yeah" Kakuzu replied. "Why?" Pein opened the door and looked out to make sure. "Because Lena is looking around"

* * *

Lena was limping slightly from kicking the door in frustration when she couldn't open it and it didn't help that she was wearing sandals when she did that. Something is up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Maybe she could weasel it out of Tobi. '_Speak of the devil' _The thought ran through her mind right as she saw him. His back was to her as he was saying something to Hidan, more like giving directions as the Jashin worshiper stumbled out of a room with a pile of boxes in his arms. "Why the fuck am I doing this? It's my fucking day off!" He snarled, trying to look over the boxes and then tilted his head to the side when he couldn't see. "Because Leader-sama said so" Tobi responded, not moving to take a box from Hidan so that he could see. Because of that, he did not see Lena standing behind Tobi. "Everyone needs to chip in order to make this party fun and enjoyable"

'_A party? What kind of party?' _She thought, smirking as she waited for Tobi to continue and glad that they haven't noticed her yet. "Why is this being done for her? Someone we barely even know!? What the fuck is wrong with this organization!" Hidan snapped as he turned to the side and frowned when he saw Lena. Tobi took the top box from Hidan's arms. "Well, we are doing this for…Ow Hidan!" Hidan stepped on Tobi's foot to shut up, inclining his head in Lena's direction. He turned around and laughed nervously. "Hi Lena…Um…" He then turned and pushed at Hidan to move.

Lena gasped at what just happened. He did not just brush her off and with Hidan too. She stomped the floor with her foot before walking after them. Frustrated, she took off her right sandal and threw it at Tobi's head. Tobi stumbled a bit and turned to look at Lena. "That wasn't nice Lena-chan" He said through gritted teeth. She placed her left hand on her hip, giving him a look that said 'come here and tell me now'. Sighing, he walked over to her. "This is for…Bye!" He said and ran away from her. Lena's jaw dropped at what just happened. She walked over to her discarded shoe and put it on. She was about to chase after Tobi when someone cleared their throat behind her. Slowly turning around, her lips twitched into a nervous smile when she saw Konan.

"I thought you said you were going to your room" She said crossing her arms. Lena looked down and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh well…Come with me" Konan said, turning Lena around and ushering her back down the hall.

She was looking over her shoulder at Konan, confused as to where she was being led to. When they turned a corner, she recognized the paper doors from before, except they had been replaced with new ones. She looked up at Konan with a surprised and questioning look. "Yes, this is the same hall we passed." She said as she opened the sliding doors and gently pushed her inside. Lena stumbled a bit, but when she caught herself, she was shocked by the vastness of the bath. '_Holy shit of all shit' _She thought and turned to look at Konan. The blue haired woman smiled softly. "That's right…You used the smaller one when you first got here. We have two" Lena gaped and shook her head; she didn't want to know now. She's noticed that ever since she arrived, she found out something new that no Naruto fan ever knew.

"Come now. We need to get you ready" Konan said as she walked passed Lena and motioned for her to follow. Lena followed behind Konan, still taking in the large bath. There was a huge circular pool, well hot spring because of all the steam. She walked over to the edge to see how clear the water was and it was then that she saw a rose petal. Looking up, she saw a young woman, about her age, with dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. She was throwing rose petals into the bath water. '_Who is she? And why is she here?' _She thought, knowing how many members were in the organization and who was in it. "Is everything ready Elle?" Konan asked, stopping a little behind the woman.

Elle paused in throwing the petals and smiled. "Yep. Just need to add one more thing and the water will be ready." She said and her hazel eyes fell on Lena. "Hello Lena .My name is Elle Bennet. We didn't meet since I was on a mission" She said walking over to her and holding out a hand. Lena blinked and slowly smiled, uncertain of what is going on now and because a complete stranger knew her name. Elle tilted her head to the side and then giggled. "Sorry…I was told about you when I got back, so it's ok." Looking at Konan, she placed the bucket of petals on the floor. "Can you get the water running?" Konan nodded and held out her arm, paper came off her skin. Lena watched with curiosity and shock as the papers flew to hit a switch that got the water running. In seconds, the papers came back and molded back to Konan's arm. Konan saw the expression on Lena's face and smiled. "You didn't know that…Correct?" Lena blinked and shrugged. For a split second Konan frowned in suspicion before it turned into a smile. "Well, lets get you cleaned up" She said.

Lena tilted her head to the side in confusion when a pair of hands came from behind her and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "Let's get these clothes off you first" A voice said from behind. She jumped in surprise and moved away from whoever was behind her. Turning around, she saw a beautiful woman. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" She said, holding her hands up. Lena shook her head and waved her good hand in a 'it's not your fault' manner. Laughing, she patted Lena's head. "My name is Samantha, nice to meet you" She said.

Lena was in awe at how Samantha looked. Almond shaped eyes and coal black hair held up by a ribbon. It was her eye color that held her. White with red pupils. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. '_Wow…Good thing Elle is in here too…I'm not the only plain looking girl here…Yay'_ She thought and noticed the stitches that ran up the edges of her eyes. '_She has stitches like Kakuzu…Somewhat' _She was then was brought back to reality when Konan started to lift her shirt up. Lena started to struggle against them from stripping her, but she soon gave up second after she started too. Good thing they let her remove her own underwear…That would be very awkward. "Now…Don't forget to keep your cast out of the water. It can't get wet"

She nodded and slowly walked into the water. It was warm and the gentle scent of herbs filled her nose. '_Ooooohhhh….It feels gooooooood' _She thought, standing in the water where it only reached her knees. Sitting down, she sighed in relief as her muscles relaxed. Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts drift for a second until she heard someone coming in. Her eyes snapped open and her face flushed a dark red when she saw Konan, Elle and Samantha walking toward her. Naked. It was then that she noticed more stitches on Samantha. They were similar to Kakuzu's, except for some minor differences. Lena saw the stitches on both sides of her mouth that ran up her jaw bone to her ears. They were on her neck, wrists, and legs and on her back when Samantha turned a bit to grab a bucket of water.

Samantha saw Lena staring and smiled a bit. "Yeah...I'm a bit different." Lena shook her head. _**You're beautiful**_ She mouthed and smiled. Samantha blushed a bit. "Thank you" She said. "Now, lets get you all cleaned up" She said. Lena smiled a bit as Elle and Samantha kneeled before her. Konan was standing next to her with a bucket of water. "Just relax…It's not like we are going to grope you or anything. Just relax and let us pamper you"

Madara walked down the hall, nearing the paper doors that led to the large bath. He was wearing a kimono, white on top with an Akatsuki cloud on the left side with a red obi and black bottoms, that opened up a bit to reveal the slightest hint of his chest. He was going to be himself and not Tobi, just for tonight. He then heard light splashing and a giggle. He knew Lena was in there with three others. A smile appeared on his lips as he reached for the doors, thinking of having the other girls leave so that he could be with Lena. He froze before his fingers even touched the door and slapped himself _'What am I thinking?!' _He mentally scolded himself, moving away from the doors to head over to the grand hall. "Who's there?" Konan's voice came through the doors. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Tobi is just passing through" He said and walked away. Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He's been acting rather unusual and it's been like that ever since Lena came back. He sighed and walked into the grand hall to see Hidan grumbling as he hooked a paper lantern to the ceiling.

"Quit whining!" Kakuzu said, holding the ladder so that Hidan wouldn't fall. They both were already wearing kimonos that were similar to Madara's. Hidan glared down at Kakuzu. "Shut up you overgrown voodoo doll!" He snapped back. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at his partner. "What did you call me, you whiny out-of-control religious bastard?"

"You heard me, Stitch" Kakuzu growled and knocked the ladder down. Hidan came crashing onto the floor and groaned. Madara sighed as he watched the small spat. Walking over to them, he grabbed Kakuzu by the back of his kimono and then picked up Hidan. He held them an inch off the floor and away from each other. "You two behave" He said and walked to a corner, placing Kakuzu there and then walked to another corner, putting Hidan there. "Stay in your corners until you are ready to play nice" He said and left them alone for now. '_They act like children'_ He thought and looked at all the decorations. There were red paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, along with a dozen streamers. He noticed some strobe lights were still up there, left over from their last party. But this one was going to be more formal, even though they set up speakers and the DJ equipment. For the after party, maybe. He walked over to the bar that was set up and sat on one of the stools, to wait for everyone else to come in.

Three hours later, the remaining Akatsuki members, except for Konan, were waiting for the main person to arrive. They stood in a line in front of the paper doors, hiding hand held confetti cannons behind their backs. They all wore matching kimono's and looked their best for the occasion. There was small talk going on between them, but they soon fell silent when Pein made the motion when he heard giggling from the other side of the doors.

"Almost there Lena" Konan said, guiding Lena to the doors. Lena was blindfolded in order to surprise her when they entered the grand hall. Elle and Samantha giggled lightly as they followed behind. "Ok…Stop right here" Konan said when they stood in front of the sliding doors. She motioned for Elle and Samantha to open them and they did. Konan lightly nudged Lena forward, walking into the room. Elle told Lena to stop before she bumped into Kisame. Konan held up three fingers, getting everyone ready as she counted from three and Samantha reached up to remove the blindfold.

"Surprise!" They all yelled, pulling out the confetti cannons and using them. Pein smiled at Lena, laughing a bit at her excitement. "We welcome you to the Akatsuki, Lena" He said, walking over to her and giving her a small hug. Pulling away, he motioned for Itachi to come over. Itachi nodded and picked up a bundle of cloth before walking over Lena. He held it out to her and smiled as she unfolded it to reveal her own Akatsuki cloak. He stumbled a bit when she hugged him. He lightly patted her back, uncomfortable with the situation. "Aw, come on Itachi. Show her your teddy bear side" Sasori said. Itachi shot him a glare and then groaned when Pein said to do it. Sighing, he gave Lena a gentle hug and everyone cheered.

Madara stood to the side, looking at Lena as everyone cheered. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a black kimono with Akatsuki clouds and the obi was red. Her hair was blacker than before, a beautiful raven black and pulled up intricately. Her hair was held up by a silver hair piece with rubies hanging down. He smiled when he noticed that she was wearing the black choker with her name on the Akatsuki cloud charm. He wanted to gently touch her cheek, to see if her skin was soft as it looked. At that thought, his heart skipped a beat. He failed to notice Zetsu standing beside him until he spoke. "I definitely am attracted to attractive women" He said. Madara felt a jab of jealousy and turned his head to glare at the plant man. Zetsu laughed a bit. "I'm…Going to stand over there" He said, pointing at the wall behind Deidara.

Lena couldn't believe that this was happening. She was now an Akatsuki member. It made her inner fangirl squeal. Smiling, she looked around to find Madara and thank him. After all, he is the real leader of the Akatsuki. "What are you doing with your mask on?" Lena glanced over at Samantha as she walked over to Kakuzu. "You're wearing yours too" He replied. Samantha frowned and crossed her arms. "I'll take mine off if you take yours off" Kakuzu grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't say such things, baby" She blushed and lightly hit his chest. "Kakuzu!" He laughed and removed his mask. Samantha did the same thing and quickly kissed him on the lips before wiggling her way out his arms and made her way to the stage. Lena was surprised. She didn't know that they were together, but she should've known. _'I can be such an airhead…Gosh' _She thought and raised a brow when Samantha stood on the stage with fans in each hand.

"Not only is she a ninja, but she knows how to dance" Konan said, standing next to Lena. She nodded and watched as Samantha moved in fluid movements. The kimono she wore was similar to everyone else's, but more elegant. The sound of duclaimers echoed softly through the hall. Lena was in awe at how traditional it was, but it was starting to bore her. It was then an idea came to her. She turned to leave, but Elle stopped her. "Where are you going?" Lena just smiled and held up one finger. "One moment?" Nodding, she ran as quickly as she could in the kimono without ruining the way her hair looked.

She came back a moment later with her Ipod in her hands. She motioned for Samantha to stop. Everyone was confused as she made her way to the DJ equipment. It was a long shot as she looked for the right cable to connect her Ipod. Finding it, she plugged it in, picking Mick's playlist of doom and hit some switches. The strobe lights came on right as the remix of Nightmare on Elm street started to play. Everyone was confused as the music started to play. Lena got up on the stage, standing next to Samantha and started to dance to the beat. Samantha smiled and started to dance with her. "Never heard of this kind of music….but I like it" She said.

Konan and Elle got up on stage and they formed a small circle as they danced to the beat. Sasori soon joined them with Deidara in tow. It was not long until most of the Akatsuki, except for Madara, were up on stage and dancing to Lena's techno music. It was almost a rave until Walk it out started to play. She shook her head at it before she started to dance. Everyone caught on to the rhythm and the type of dance with each song and on how Lena was moving. "Shit, that girl can dance!" Kakuzu yelled when Lena Pop-locked-and-dropped it.

About an hour later, the bar was open and Kakuzu was the bartender, until he decided to stop. Madara was sitting at the bar, drinking sake. Itachi had come by to take a shot of tequila before heading back to the dance floor. '_That's a first,_ _he usually doesn't party.' _Madara thought. "Everyone is having fun" Kakuzu said as he poured himself a drink. "Hard to believe that someone like Lena would grow on us" Madara nodded in agreement as he took another sip. Kakuzu sighed, but then smirked when he saw Samantha dancing to a new song, moving in an almost gypsy like manner. He left Madara alone to dance with Samantha. The older Uchiha shook his head.

Lena panted as she left the dance floor. She needed a break. She made her way to the bar and sat down next to Madara, not noticing who it was at that moment. She spotted a glass full of liquid and reached over to grab it. But Madara's hand touched hers. They both looked at each other. "Oh...Sorry" He said, pulling his hand away. She shook her head and nudged the glass to him. He sighed and reached over the bar to grab another glass. He poured some sake into it and handed it to her. She looked at it for a minute before picking it up. He held his up and motioned it toward her. They touched glass before drinking from it. The liquid burned her throat and caused her to cough. Madara patted her back. "You ok?" He asked. She coughed a bit more before nodded. _**It tastes good**_ She mouthed, making him laugh. "You cough after drinking it and say it tastes good...You're funny" He said as he poured her another glass.

Three hours into the party, everyone was either drunk or wasted. Hidan and Lena were leaning against each other as they walked back to the bar, completely drunk. Hidan was actually laughing and talking with her. Lena was being nice to him. Pein was laughing when Konan fell on her face as she tried to get off the stage. Sasori was starting to fall asleep on Deidara, who was leaning against the wall with a light blush on his cheeks from the alcohol. Zetsu was talking, well, hitting on a plant that was in the corner of the room.

Kisame rolled on the floor, laughing like a crazy person Samantha was sitting on the bar with Kakuzu standing between her legs as they talked. Elle and Itachi were sitting at the bar, chatting happily.

"Oh Jashin….Ish going sho puke" Hidan said, removing his arm from around Lena's shoulders. Lena stumbled a bit with a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Ish going over here…Don want sho dirty yer pretty ki-kim-kimono" He said, stumbling to a corner. She nodded and waved bye to him before stumbling over to Madara. Passing by Elle and Itachi, she accidentally pushed him and caused him to fall on Elle, making them both fall to the floor. She paused and turned to apologize, but laughed a bit. "Hey there sexy" Elle said, looking at Itachi, who was on top of her. He pushed himself off, grinning before helping her up, with a bit of trouble.

Lena ignored them when she saw Madara taking another shot. She stumbled over to him and touched his arm. He looked up at her, a light blush on his cheeks. "Yes?" _**Come with me…**_ She mouthed, motioning for him to follow her as she took a step back. He blinked and stood up. Grabbing his hand, she started to make her way to the entrance to leave. They passed Hidan on their way out. He looked up from barfing in the corner and grinned. "And there they go!" He yelled, causing everyone to cheer in excitement.

"Where are we going?" He asked and caught her when she almost fell, but he stumbled a bit. She just smiled and led him back to their room. Opening the door, she walked in and sat on the bed "Why did you bring me here?" He asked, catching himself on the doorframe. _**To thank you properly**_ She mouthed and motioned for him to come in. He nodded and closed the door. Standing in front of her, he bowed. Frowning, she stood up and cupped his face in her hands. He looked up and was taken by surprise when she kissed him. But the surprise passed quickly when he wrapped his arms around her. Their kissed deepened when he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled open the top of her kimono and trailed hot kisses down her throat to the top of her breasts. She pulled the top of his kimono open, making him stop for a minute to remove his top completely and to pull his hair free from the low pony tail. Lena heartbeat quickened when he kissed her passionately. Her body seemed to come alive, almost as if electricity was flowing through her body with each kiss. He nudged her legs apart with his thighs, opening her kimono even more as he came to rest between her legs.

Madara nipped her neck; his hand moved to her right breast and gave a hot caress that sent chills down her spine. Her head swam from the unfamiliar pleasure that went through her body. She raked her nails down his back. He moaned deeply and reached down with his other hand to touch her leg, slowly moving it up to her inner thigh. Madara leaned up to whisper something in her ear when his vision became dark.

Lena had passed out seconds after he did. He was laying on top of her, one hand on her breast and the other on her inner thigh and in between her legs.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I do not own Samantha.

**Cat: **Once again…I have permission from A.J. Sirkis. So do not bug me about it. Her story is super amazing! Link is on my profile. It is called Stitch me Tender. A Kakuzu fanfic. Also, I have a title picture for this story and it is my profile picture. I may be bringing Marie's story back. One last thing, life has been crazy on me once again. So be patient whenever I update.

'_**-blah-'**_ Lena using sign language

'_blah_' thoughts-

_**Blah**_Lena mouthing words

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Day 20**

Madara smiled in his sleep, gently rubbing his cheek on his soft pillow. He murmured in satisfaction as he slowly left the realm of dreams. It was a very nice dream that he had. His eyes slowly opened as his hand gently caressed something soft. "Wha…?" He mumbled as he lifted himself up and saw Lena lying beneath him. Madara started to panic. His left hand snapped back to his side when he realized where it was. What was going on? Why was he topless? Why is Lena under him? Why is he in between her legs?

It was then that it hit him. "Oh no…We didn't…." He whispered and was about to wake her, when her eyes were wide open and looking at him. "Lena…I didn't do anything" He said, but she looked at him and then down at herself before closing the top of her kimono over her exposed breasts and curled up, covering herself with the blanket.

_**Did we do anything? **_She mouthed, scared. She didn't remember much from last night. Only snippets. She really hoped they did nothing. Madara opened and closed his mouth, unsure. "I don't remember…" He said, feeling horrible at the fact that he might have taken advantage of her. Giving him a serious look, she asked him again. _**Did we do anything? Please tell me… **_He felt a wave of guilt when her expression became sad. '_Don't tell me that she's a…'_ He thought. "Do you feel sore?" He asked. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "When it's the first time…You feel sore" He said and then released the breath he held when she shook her head.

"Hey, Madar…Uh…Wow" Hidan said, opening the door and seeing Lena and Madara on the same bed. Looking disheveled and the sheets were strewn about. "It's not what it looks like" Madara said. Hidan slowly walked away, thrusting his hips. "Bow chika wa wa"

Lena shook her head at what Hidan did and moved to get out of the bed to leave. Madara stayed on the bed and watched her as she took three steps toward the door. '_She's not walking funny…That's good….Damn, that's a nice ass' _He thought, but then shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking stuff like that and yet he ends up doing so. "Ah, she's up" Hidan said, once again standing at the door. Lena shot him a glare. "Easy…I just wanted to tell something to Madara…" It was then that a thought occurred to him. "Lena…How old are you?" Lena blinked and smiled a bit. Madara became interested. "Yeah…How old are you?" She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. _**What about your age? **_Madara scoffed. "My age has nothing to do with this"

"What is going on?" The three of them looked over Hidan's shoulder to see Pein standing there. He looked like he had a really bad hang over. His eyes fell on Lena and Madara, taking note of their appearance and of the bed. "What happened and why does the bed look fucked up?" He asked. "Like I said…Nothing happened" Madara replied, getting tired of repeating the same thing. "What was the last thing you remember?" Pein asked. Lena blinked and shrugged. All she remembered was dancing and then getting a drink. "Um…I remember coming in here with her because she wanted to thank me…We kissed…and one thing led to another…but we didn't do anything…I swear" Pein nodded. "Uh huh…At least she isn't a minor" Lena smiled sheepishly. Oh, she was minor alright. The fearsome leader caught her expression. "How old are you Lena?"

She looked down at the floor for a split second before looking back up at Hidan and Pein. "Nineteen?" Hidan asked and frowned when she shook her head. His eyes widened and so did Pein's. Madara gulped. "Seventeen?" She shook her head again. "Don't tell me…Sixteen?" Lena nodded slowly. "Oh hell no! I thought you were twenty-three" Hidan said. Pein's jaw dropped. "You're a minor! And we let you drink! Even if we are an evil organization…NO! No more drinking for you"

"Hey…We were all teenagers once" Hidan added with a laugh. "Shut up Hidan" Pein said and glared at Madara. "I got my eye on you" Madara was taken aback at what Pein said. Lena raised a brow and sat back down on the bed. "Whatever…" Pein said and walked away, mumbling under his breath. Hidan just chuckled a bit. "I forgot what I was going to tell you…" He said and looked at Lena with a sneer. "Later, brat" Lena stuck her tongue out at him.

Madara and Lena sat on the bed, silent and not looking at each other for three minutes. She then glanced over at him and smirked a bit. Out of nowhere, she shoved him off the bed. "Why did you do that?" He asked, groaning as he sat up. "Let me guess…Because you can…" He sighed when she nodded. Oh the things he lets her do. Lena smiled at him and stood up, walking to the dresser to grab some clothes so that she could freshen up. Madara got back on the bed to lie down and rest a bit more. As soon as she reached the door, two people screaming in horror echoed throughout the HQ. Lena looked back at Madara with a confused expression. He blinked and tried to hold back his laughter. "That sounded like Itachi and Elle"

* * *

**Day 27**

Lena slumbered peacefully on the comfortable bed underneath the warm covers in the dark room. A content smile on her face as she dreamed about eating giant muffins and a fat Orochimaru in a pink ballerina tutu singing 'I feel pretty'. Kabuto then came up with a cake in his hand and said: "Sir, you're getting fat. You need to exercise". She twitched in her sleep with silent laughter. She then frowned when the giant muffins disappeared with Orochimaru and Kabuto transformed into Madara. He approached her slowly, dragging his finger across the icing. When he stood in front of her, he slowly traced her lips with the icing and was gazing at her seductively through hazed eyes. Her cheeks burned a dark red as he slowly leaned down to lick the icing off her lips. Her lips parted and he kissed her deeply, letting the cake fall to the ground as he picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling something hard against her. Their kiss deepened and became more passionate.

The door opened slowly, letting light from the hallway stream in. Hidan walked in quietly, mumbling under his breath. "Hey" He said, trying to disturb her from her slumber. She just rolled over, her back facing him. Frowning, he tapped her shoulder. "Hey!" He repeated, louder this time. She batted his hand away. Frustrated, Hidan crossed his arms. "Hey, bitch!"

Lena sat up; her hand balled into a fist and hit Hidan in the jaw. He fell to the floor, groaning and saying every curse word he knew, some that would make a sailor blush. She groggily looked around, wondering what was going on. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered the dream she was just having. _'…I think reading those romance novels have gotten to me…Thank you Jaqueline.'_ She thought and a satisfied smile appeared on her face. _'Damn…That was one amazing dream' _Although, she was a bit sad and frustrated when she woke up right as he was about to…"Fucking bitch"

She blinked and leaned over the bed to see who it was that just spoke. Hidan was on the floor, rubbing his jaw as he glared up at her. Her lips twitched into a smile when she saw him. _**Serves you right for waking me up…What time is it? **_She asked. He slowly stood up and stared at her. "It's six in the morning….Pein wants you" Lena narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her left index finger at him. _**Don't speak to me in that tone. **_Hidan opened his mouth to say something, but someone clearing their throat behind him caused him to stay quiet. "Hidan…Why are you picking a fight this early in the morning?" Madara asked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Pein told me to get her" He replied and laughed a bit. "Get out" Hidan bowed and quickly left.

Lena flopped back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her head, acting like a typical teenager. Madara shook his head and walked over to her. "You need to get up. Breakfast will be ready in an hour" He said. She peeked over the covers with a tired expression. He sighed. "Don't give me that look…Come on" He yanked the covers from her and froze. Lena was in her underwear and laying in a provocative position. "Um…" He cleared his throat and put the covers down, turning around. "I'm going to let you change" He said and briskly walked out of the room. Lena just laid there with a confused and tired expression. Yawning, she decided to get up before anyone else decided to come in and wake her up. _'I need to take a bath…' _She thought and then felt her legs, frowning. _'Gotta shave again.' _

Around noon, Lena was sitting in the dinning room with blank papers and a pencil that she found in her room. Glad to be able to use her right arm again, thanks to Samantha, who used a jutsu to heal her arm completely after breakfast. She was drawing her friends from back home, smiling and standing together. She smiled sadly, missing them. With a sigh, she paused and shook her head to keep from crying. _'I need to stay strong' _She thought and looked down at the drawing. Just as she was finishing it, Pein walked in and called her name. Looking up, she smiled. "Come with me…I have a mission for you" He said. Lena raised a brow and stood up, leaving the drawing and pencil behind. "It is a pretty simple task. You don't have to go out or anything." He said as he led her down the hall. "I want you to do some paperwork in your office" Lena blinked and tapped his arm in questioning. "Yes, everyone has their own office" He said and stopped in front of a door. Opening it, he pointed to the enormous stacks of papers on the large desk. Her jaw dropped at the stacks of papers. '_You have got to be kidding me' _She thought. "I'll let you use my office since my chair is more comfortable than the chairs everyone else uses." He said and then gave her a stern look. "No one is allowed in my office without my permission, understand" She nodded and saluted him. He chuckled and patted her head. Walking in, he grabbed a small stack of papers. "Hold out your arms" He said and she did so. "Here you go, happy birthday" He placed the stack in her arms. She was shocked by how many papers there were and at how much he was carrying. "Follow me" He said.

She followed him to a set of large sliding doors with the Akatsuki symbol on it that was down the hall. _'I'd have to ask for a map…Their HQ is starting to confuse me…Is it in a cave or a friggin mansion?' _She thought and decided to make little notes so that she could update the Naruto fan site, if she ever went back. She stopped behind Pein, almost walking into him when he stopped. She moved to the side a bit and saw him open the sliding doors with his foot, balancing to keep the stacks of papers from falling. He led her inside and set the papers on his large desk. He then turned to take her stack and placed it next to the first stack. "Ok…The task is simple" Pein said, walking to stand behind his desk and opened a drawer to pull out a stamp and ink case. He took a piece of paper. "Just stamp the box at the bottom" He said, stamping the box on the paper and put the paper on the other side. "I don't need this done by today, but I would like you to get through all of them or at least half" Lena sighed and nodded He patted her head and walked to the doors, closing them behind him.

She walked over to sit in the black office chair and smiled in satisfaction at how comfortable it was. She could get used to this. Grabbing the stamp with her right hand, she grabbed a paper and stamped it into the ink case before stamping the paper. She repeated the action five more times before pausing. Her arm was getting tired and it was starting to bore her. Putting the stamp down, she reached for her I-pod inside her white hoodie that she got three days ago with Elle. She has been slowly getting more clothes with whoever was free at the moment. It annoyed her that she had to wait to go shopping. She blinked when she realized that she spaced out. She had to get this 'mission' done. Nodding in agreement, she put her headphones on and put her I-pod on shuffle. Glad that the battery is only half full. Techno blared from the earphones as she sat cross-legged in the chair and continued to stamp papers. She bobbed her head in time to the music and soon she stopped stamping to move to the beat in the chair.

Madara was on his way to Lena's office to see if she needed help. He saw the stacks of papers on her desk and was going to come back later to help out. Pausing in front of the door, he opened it and frowned when he saw that she wasn't there, neither were the stacks of papers. Closing the door, he decided to go find Pein and ask him where she was. He didn't have to walk far when he saw Pein heading his way. "Pein, where's Lena?' He asked. Pein narrowed his eyes at Madara. "Why?" Madara's jaw dropped. "You still don't trust me!" The orange haired man nodded and crossed his arms. "She's a minor and its bad enough the two of you share a room" Madara frowned. "That wouldn't be a problem if one of the extra rooms were opened…I have control, unlike you" Pein was taken aback by his leader's accusation. "I don't know what you're talking about" He said, denying it. His red eyes narrowed. "Sure, you don't. Don't think that I don't know what's going on between you and…"

"She's in my office" Pein said, interrupting him and quickly left. Madara shook his head and made his way to Pein's office. Opening the doors, his lips twitched into a small smile when he saw Lena moving to the beat of whatever song she was listening to. "Lena!" He called out, but she didn't hear him. Sighing, he closed the doors and walked over to the desk. Standing in front of the desk, he tapped on the surface to get her attention. Lena opened her eyes and froze when she saw Madara, pulling out the headphones from her ears. Grabbing the stamp, she started to stamp papers once again rather quickly, as if she was on a sugar rush.

"Easy Lena." He said and reached for her arms to stop her when she didn't stop. "It's ok, you're not in trouble" She caught the gentle tone in his voice when he spoke and sighed in relief at the fact that she wasn't in trouble. Letting her arms go, he saw how many papers were finished and compared them with how many were left. _'Long way to go…' _He thought. "Do you need help?" He asked. Lena looked at him for a minute before a devious plan formed in her head. Unzipping her hoodie, she took it off to reveal a low cut dark purple tank top. _**Maybe **_She mouthed, leaning forward to rest her arms on the desk. Madara cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "Is that a yes or a no?" She grinned and stood up, tapping on the desk to get his attention. He looked at her with a slight blush. She motioned for him to come over to her and he did so.

Lena pointed to the chair, waiting for him to sit down. Madara sat on the chair and looked at her to see what else she wanted, but was caught off guard when she slowly leaned in. "Uh…Lena?" He asked, his heart pounded at how close their lips were. He could just close the distance and capture her lips, but he couldn't and yet he wanted to. Lena slowly ran a finger up his arm, her lips slightly parted. He decided to just kiss her, but right as he moved the stamp was right in front of him. "Wha…?" She just smiled at him and backed away to place one of the papers on the desk. Holding the stamp in his hand, he sat blankly for a moment trying to take in what just happened. When it sank in, he stamped into the ink case and then the paper with a frown. She nodded in approval and put it on the finished pile. He sighed and repeated the action when she placed another paper on the desk. Stamping it again, he gave her a look that said 'You cheater' as he waited for her to place another paper in front of him.

Lena smirked as an idea popped into her mind. She moved around the desk and sat on it. Madara blinked and noticed that she was wearing a black skirt that reached above her knees, showing her legs. He wondered how it would feel having those long legs around his waist. _'Whoa!...' _He gave himself a mental slap to clear his head beforelooking up at her face, he frowned when he saw her smiling. "What are you doing?" She tilted her head to the side, her cheek resting on her shoulder. _**Sitting **_Lena replied and placed another paper in front of him. Madara mumbled under his breath as he stamped it. She decided to lay down, lifting her left leg a bit, letting the skirt fall back a bit to reveal her thigh. He swallowed at the sight and forced himself to look at her face. It was taking all of his control not to do anything to her. Why was she torturing him?

Continuing with her devious plan, she placed one of the papers on her stomach and shot him a look when he didn't move to stamp the paper. _**Come on. Stamp the paper. **_She mouthed, waiting. Madara breathed in and out and moved to stamp the paper, but Lena stopped him. _**With your mouth **_He was shocked by what she mouthed to him and the fact that she was giving him a sultry look. Placing his hands beside her hip, he took the stamp with his teeth and leaned down to stamp the paper. Her body shook a bit and he looked up to see her laughing. The movement tickled her and he took the stamp out of his mouth to smile gently at her. _'She's so cute' _He thought, moving away from her so that he could sit back on the chair, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Lena regained her composure as she sat up and turned to her side to stare at Madara. Her eyes met his and a warm feeling pulsed through her in a place that she never knew could pulse. '_What is this feeling?...It feels nice…' _She thought, her expression slightly surprised as she sat up to dangle her legs over the side of the desk. Lena tilted her head to the side and gave him a small seductive smile.

'_What is she up now?' _He thought, watching her with eager eyes. He knew he wanted her. He wanted her now, but his conscience was telling him no. He remembered what Pein said, but who's the boss between them both. He was and he could do whatever he wanted. Madara gave her a once over, liking what he saw, his body reacted immediately. In every way, he wanted her.

Lena saw the hungry look in his eyes and beckoned him with her finger as she bit her bottom lip. _'I wonder what it would feel like to have his strong arms wrapped around me?' _She thought. _**Come here **_. Madara gave into her command when he stood up and placed his and on each side of her on the desk. She tilted her head up to him and stared at him longingly. He slowly leaned in, but she pulled back a bit and then leaned up to kiss him. Their lips were inches apart. She felt his hot breath on her lips, it made her want him even more. Not wanting to wait anymore, Madara placed a hand on the small of her back, his knee nudged her legs apart and he roughly pulled her to him. Their lips melted together in a furious lock. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers intertwined in his soft black hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer. She felt a hard bulge between her legs and she gasped, enjoying the feeling. Madara groaned, breaking the kiss to trail down her neck as he placed a hand on her leg, slowly moving up to cup her bottom. He slowly massaged his way to her core. Lena's cheeks were flushed as she threw her head back, gently pulling at his hair when he touched her where she wanted to be touched the most.

Madara growled when she pulled his hair, his other hand reached up to tug down her shirt, exposing the top of her breasts and a white lace bra. She slowly brought her hands down to his waist and tugged at his waist line, pulling up his shirt to touch his skin. "Touch me, Lena" He said in a husky tone. Her hands drifted to the button of his pants and unbuttoned it. Right as she was about to touch his member, the door slammed open.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Both Lena and Madara stopped and looked at the door to see a flustered Pein. "You….She….What?" He said and stuttered as he tried to grasp what he was seeing. "On my desk!" He pointed a finger at Madara and then pointed over at Lena. "Come with me!" Lena pushed Madara away and leapt from the desk with a scared expression on her face as she pulled her shirt back up. Without looking, Madara spoke. "No…Come with me" Pein blinked and did a double take. "Huh?"

"You heard me" Madara said. Lena looked at Madara and then back at Pein, feeling the intensity between them both. '_This doesn't look pretty…'_ She thought. Pein looked down over to Lena and told her to wait outside the office. She quickly obeyed and walked out of the office. Pein closed the door and approached Madara with steely eyes. Madara hadn't moved a muscle. "You…Why?" Pein started. "Don't" said Madara before he could continue. Pein was confused by his actions. "Do not…say another word" Pein opened his mouth to speak, but stopped cold when Madara's eyes met his. Madara rounded the desk to meet Pein. "Don't ever do that again!" He snarled. "Well excuse me! This is my office and she's a bit young for you, don't you think" Pein argued back. Madara grabbed Pein by the scruff of his cloak, holding him. "Who is the leader here? Do not disrespect me. And do you have any idea how long it's been since I've gotten laid?" Pein gaped at him and shook his head. "No, sir" Madara was about to add more, but Pein spoke again. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you feel something for that girl?" The last question caught Madara by surprise. "Well…I don't know" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well…it looks like there's something between you two" Pein said. "Like a connection…or…an attraction" Madara stared at Pein before answering.

"Alright…I am attracted to her." He replied. Pein sighed. "Well, what if she feels something for you?"

Madara shook his head. "You have a point….Oh I don't know. Maybe its mutual attraction?" Pein shrugged and patted Madara's shoulder. "Tread lightly" Was all he said. "You're right….but next time…" Madara shot Pein a look. "Do not interrupt me" Pein nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

Madara leaned against the desk and sucked in a breath. What was going on with him? Eve since Lena arrived to the HQ, things have gotten a little crazy. Clearing his throat, he tucked his shirt back into his pants and buttoned them. He needed to walk it off. Leaving the office, he made his way to the entrance and stepped out. Madara picked a random direction and started walking. His mind was elsewhere, as he passed by a cloaked person with a blank mask, thin slits for the eyes followed him. Not even five minutes later, the same cloaked person appeared in a different area watching Madara.

Madara then stopped dead when he noticed something odd in a clearing, deep in the forest. The animals were silent and there wasn't a gentle breeze caressing the trees, But what caught him off guard was a bird frozen in midflight in front of him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was this come kind of jutsu? "Madara" Whispered a voice behind him. He turned, ready to fight, but no one was there. Was he going crazy?" "Madara, over here" Came the voice again, this time to his left. He turned and once again no one was there. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew in, stirring all of the fallen leaves on the ground and obscuring his vision. As soon as it came, it soon died down and his eyes fell on the cloaked person with the blank mask. He felt piercing eyes watching him through the slits. The mysterious person held a wicked looking scythe in his/her right hand. The shock of someone sneaking up on him had him stunned for a few seconds before he reacted to attack. Disappearing in a dark blur, he went to paralyze the mysterious person, but this person hit the ground with the end of the scythe, causing him to fly back.

He flipped mid air, landing on his feet and was about to attack once again when the person held up a gloved hand. "Stay where you are….I am only here to talk, Madara Uchiha" The voice was gentle, it sounded female. Madara glared. "About what? Who are you?" She chuckled softly. "Who I am, is of no importance. But the message that I bear is." She let her scythe lean forward, pointing at Madara. "The one named Elle, must be returned to her home. You will suffer the consequence if you do not"

Madara blinked and his hands curled into fists. Who was this person to tell him what to do? "I will not. She is key to my plan and nothing will stand in my way" She straightened her scythe and sighed. "You have been warned, Madara and you have ignored it. Suffer the consequences" She said and there was a flash of light.

* * *

Madara awoke in cold sweat and sat up on the futon that rested on the floor. Panting, he looked around, trying to remember what happened. He couldn't remember anything after speaking with Pein. Was it all a dream? Or was he hallucinating? Falling back, he groaned. The sound of rustling sheets caught his attention and he saw Lena's shadow sit up. "Go back to bed Lena…." He vaguely saw her nod before flopping back onto the bed. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he rolled onto his side to get some more sleep. Brushing off the encounter with the masked woman as a dream.

* * *

**Cat: **Pein has a sexdar. hahahahaha


End file.
